


Never Ending Story

by e_unn_0



Category: BL - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), Woochan - Fandom, changlix - Fandom, minsung - Fandom, seungjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 53,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_unn_0/pseuds/e_unn_0
Summary: "So finally our love story has ended." Seungmin said smiling."No, our love story is a neverending story." Hyunjin said, holding his hands."For we will never stop loving each other."
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, Minsung, SEUNGJIN, WooChan
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, just some points;
> 
> This story has nothing to do with the idols. And it's BOYS LOVE, B×B, BL, Yaoi. If you are against this then feel free to leave this ff.I DO NOT write smut, but slight smut might be there. (I'll warn you if you don't want to read it, you can skip those parts) . They might be in the ending chapters (probably make-out). This story is clear fiction. These ideas are mine originally, if it matches with some other fictions it's clearly a coincidence.  
> English is not my first language so please ignore my mistakes.
> 
> (Note): In this story, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, Changbin, Minho, Jisung, Woojin, Lucas and Taeyong are of the same age. Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Wonpil, and Chan are a year older then them.
> 
> This story contains:  
> Mentions of Suicide,  
> Self Harm,  
> Homophobic people,  
> LGBTQ,  
> Angst,  
> Fluff,  
> Slight smut and  
> Violence.  
> If you are not comfortable with these stuffs please don't read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> -Author Nim

One thing was for sure. Seungmin had a crush on Hyunjin. Hyunjin knew the truth. And he liked Seungmin only as a friend.

Woojin had been there for Seungmin through his ups and downs caused by an oblivious Hyunjin, sometimes. He was the best advice giver for Seungmin. 

The most worst thing about this whole situation was that, Seungmin and Hyunjin were best friends. Like they were really close to eachother but now, they somehow seemed to have drifted away from eachother. They were like best friends when they were not face to face, but at school, don't know what happened, but they both acted like they were just friends. But both didn't realise their actions at school. Well, one of them might have but kept to him, shrugging it off. He just thought he was being possessive over the taller male. If he couldn't have him as his lover than having him as his best friend, he took pride in it. But felt truly hurt when they were not in good terms at school. Hyunjin had stopped showing any physical affection. He kind of froze when Seungmin ever hugged him too. 

Was it because of Seungmin's confession?  
Was he being self conscious around the shorter male? Did he thought he would get the wrong idea if he performed skinship? Was it because of last year's events? Was he 'disgusted' of Seungmin?

That last one has to be an exception. Hyunjin was open to LGBTQ. He himself liked a boy, sorry, two boys till now. But he was now considering himself straight. 

You see the first time he actually liked someone was at the age of ten. Then he ended up liking another boy at the age of twelve. He was in grade six. There was this popular head boy at school and just like the others, Hyunjin was also whipped for him. That year was also the year..... Hyunjin met Seungmin.They had been best mates right away. For they both didn't have any particular friend, they had stayed at the classroom when the bell for the break rang. That's how they talked and became friends.

Last year had changed everything. Hyunjin had been closer with Felix lately and Seungmin had been closer to Woojin.  
Even after they made up, they still had that 'awkwardness' sometimes when they were in person with eachother. The others had stopped paying attention to them because they had grown used to that now. 

Seungmin never questioned how he fell for Hyunjin though. He knew all those teases his friends have gave them after they had mended their friendship, the younger had started to think what would it be like to like Hyunjin. And there you are, Seungmin had fallen. Blushing a deep shade of crimson whenever the phone rang indicating Hyunjin had called (They talked for three hours because Seungmin's mother would arrive from work. She would not be happy to find her son speaking with a friend for so long).

That one thing Seungmin hated about liking Hyunjin was that.....  
If his mother or father found out.....  
He would be dead.

They were really, like really, very.....

HOMOPHOBIC.....

Hyunjin on the other hand knew about this. He didn't know how to handle situation like Seungmin being his admirer. He himself had never fallen too deep. So, he always didn't react to his affections. Little did he know that it hurt Seungmin. But not anymore. He had grown too used to this. Too used to rejection. But he feared that his parents would reject him for his sexuality if he came out. He despised his parents. He hated their guts sometimes. He feared God too. Their family was Christian after all. 

Seungmin as much as he hated his parents and his family, he feared them just as much. Well his mother was the main person behind everything. His fear, his bitterness, his hatred, his life and his dreams. She was also behind last year. The darkest past for Seungmin. The darkest hours of depression and pain. No one was there for him. He had no one.

He wanted to give up. But stood back up.

At some point of life you have to be a little braver. Just a little braver.

"Why are you smiling?" Woojin asked.  
"I-uh-being happy at myself." Seungmin stuttered out.  
"You always do great sweety. Remember okay? Everyone goes through this phase of life, you can do it too!" Woojin said and gave a warm smile.

"Someone is jealous." Said Felix with a cheeky grin giving his side looks to Hyunjin who sat beside him.  
Hyunjin turned to him and raised his spoon to smack Felix on his head. But Felix dogged it and ran. Just like that the entertainment carried on. The next thing, Hyunjin was beside Seungmin. His hand on Seungmin's exposed thigh. (He was wearing shorts) Hyunjin was laughing at something and catching his legs for support, Seungmin didn't hear what he was laughing at because he was too distracted when Hyunjin's long fingered brushed on his inner thighs. That left a shiver run down Seungmin's spine. 

"Hey Seungmin why are you all red?" Shouted Changbin, who looked right at Seungmin's thigh and Hyunjin's hand. Oh how much Seungmin hated Changbin at this moment. But thank God the bell rang and no one had seen Changbin's point of that question. Seungmin was really red. When they parted to their respective classrooms, Hyunjin waved at Seungmin. Seungmin just raised his hand when Hyunjin locked their fingers for a short time and left.

What was going on?  
Something didn't feel right.

To be continued......

(A/N): I am not showing hatred to Christianity and I mean no offence. This is just fiction and I myself am a Christian. So please don't feel offended if I mention some bad deeds performed by Seungmin's parents. Anyways thank you and I love you. Hope you enjoy~


	2. {2}

"Dude you act like you have a crush on him." Woojin said, smiling slyly. Hyunjin on the other hand acted oblivious. "What? I just locked our fingers to tease him a bit." Hyunjin said, looking innocently at Woojin. "Oh okay. Whatever you say." Woojin smiled.

Hyunjin was a grudge holder. If you pranked him, he payed back by pranking you too. Many times had Seungmin pranked Hyunjin, saying that he liked him, and Hyunjin always believed him. This time though, Seungmin was dead serious about his feelings, Hyunjin sometimes became really touchy just to tease the shorter. Well, there was a big prank behind all this. Hyunjin was a mastermind. 

That prank was going to take its place on twenty third of November. The day of the 'School Fete.' That same day Seungmin's parents where going to Busan to meet some Church Pastor's (remember they are protestants, so Pastor's are like Pope kind of people, only that Pope's are in Roman Catholic. And their beliefs and practices of ceremonies are different.) And the same day Seungmin was invited over to Hyunjin's house for lunch. 

Hyunjin smiled slyly at himself before entering his class room.

->->->->->

The next day, three days before the fete, Hyunjin, Felix, Woojin, Changbin and Seungmin were standing right outside of their classroom, chattering. It was break time. The only time where Seungmin and Hyunjin met. Otherwise they had taken up different subjects, so they hardly met during class hours. They however had only one class together. Art.

Hyunjin and Felix were busy talking about Blackpink's new hit song "Kill this love." And discussing about it's dance steps. They were too passionate about dance. Changbin and Woojin were just staring at the ground. They never got along so well. They had totally different personalities. Woojin was a calm person, and Changbin was a short tempered guy. So, they quiet didn't enjoy each other's company. Seungmin however liked peace at some point of time. He did talk a lot if he wanted to but when he was silent, he would fall really silent. Seungmin was standing near a pillar, hugging it tight. The cold wind didn't make him shiver, nor did the cold pillar. He was singing in a hushed voice.

He loved singing. He wanted to be an idol. But his parents were so against his dreams. They wanted him to follow his father's footsteps. To take over his father's job and look after the church after they died. They didn't even allow him to listen to secular songs, because as they said, 'the secular artists have sold their souls to Satan and asked Satan to give them fame in return.' Well, some did sell their souls yeah, we can see them through their possessed eyes, but not all of them do. People have talent for a reason. They share their talent not just for money and fame, they do that job of singing because they love it. Because it's their passion. But would Seungmin's parents understand this? No. 

Seungmin's friends did encourage him to be an idol too. But just to be honest, they never knew how worse his parents could be. Never knew what limits they could cross. Just...they didn't even understand Seungmin's emotions.

"When it gets hard, I get little stronger now. I get a little braver now-"   
"Oi mate! You comin' to the School Fete this year?" Came Felix's deep voice from behind. 

Seungmin had missed last year's fete because he had to go to a prayer, with his parents.

Seungmin shook his head towards Felix and Hyunjin's direction, who also stood there with curious eyes. "No! You have to come!!!" Whined Hyunjin. Seungmin was ready to leave when Hyunjin slowly went forward and slid his arms around Seungmin's waist. In simple words, he was back hugging the shorter male. Felix gave a sly smile looking at Seungmin's now flushed face. Seungmin stood frozen on spot now. "N-no, I don't want to go. Fete is just a waste of time, waste of money because I won't win anything. Anyways staying at home is far more better." Seungmin said. "What will you do at home anyways, don't be lazy." Hyunjin said in a raspy hushed voice as if he had just woken up, now resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder and leaning near Seungmin's ear. His breath went right inside the younger's shirt via his neck. Seungmin shivered.  
"I-I can watch K-Drama's for the whole day and listen to some music." Lie. Seungmin didn't have his own phone. It was a mobile, a small old fashioned one, just to call and receive calls. It was his grandmother's old phone. But Seungmin had put internet pack and could at least open YouTube. But he couldn't watch K-drama, for Rokuten Viki (free Korean Drama app) was not applicable in his phone. 

"Oh no you are coming to my house for lunch someday. But this is the best time. Your parents won't be there and you can come to eat during Fete." Hyunjin hummed out. Seungmin thought of it for a second. Yeah it was right though.

His parents always didn't let Seungmin hang out with his friends. They said that he was different from them. That he was a child of God. The fact that Seungmin's friends where not protestant Christian was what troubled them more. 

But still Seungmin shook his head. He still didn't want to go. He didn't liked crowded places. He always zoned out whenever he was around strangers. But this time Felix hugged Seungmin from the front, when Seungmin struggled to come out of Hyunjin's strong grip. "We can go to Disco only. I promise. Even I won't win anything. Woojin has to go to check his throat since he had overdone his singing practice for the house fest. Changbin won't come either for he has to attend his aunt's marriage. Hyunjin being the luck guy he is, always wins in that fishing game. And I will be left alone." Felix said. Seungmin felt bad to abonden his second 'best friend.' (Seungmin was claimed to be Felix's best friend, and don't get Seungmin started to explain how he got three unexpectedly claimed best friend and got a mad and jealous Hyunjin)

Anyways there was no harm in going to the disco to finish all the coupons. Seungmin was not so good at dancing but disco was dark. There were many people there, loud deafening music.... but it would be dark. No looks directed to Seungmin, so he finally nodded. Both of their hugs starting to suffocate him. Felix let go of him, squealing in his fake high pitched voice. Hyunjin however didn't let him go. He kept Seungmin in place. Arms tightening around his waist, that hurt Seungmin but his loud heartbeats echoing in his ears, distracted him from the pain. When Hyunjin said, "Words. Say you'll come." Seungmin nodded again. Slowly turning side ways to face Hyunjin because his arms put a hold to any movement. "I will." Seungmin buttered out. But he didn't let go. 

"Don't run off." Hyunjin said. Seungmin swore he saw a smirk on those thick pair of lips. Just then Jisung came out of no where. Even though Jisung was not in Seungmin's group, the squirrel looking guy called Seungmin his best friend. Another reason for Hyunjin disliking the other male. Jisung had tons of best friends. So Seungmin was also okay with having as many best friends. But according to Hyunjin's theory, people only had one best friend. 

Anyways what prevented Hyunjin from being mad at Jisung and Seungmin's clingyness was that, Hyunjin knew he held a special place in the younger's heart. Both as his best friend and as his crush. Hyunjin was also there in the times of real big trouble, Seungmin would have with his parents. Seungmin was most comfortable at sharing his secrets with Hyunjin(not everytime) who came before Woojin. Being his crush and best friend, Hyunjin was not that good at advising nor was he a good listener as Woojin but he was good at being there for Seungmin. For letting him feel comfortable around him. For letting him know that he was not alone and he was there.

"Our house captain's have called us to go and meet them for our group song practice." Jisung skipped towards the hugging couple. "But-" Seungmin started to speak but Jisung explained quickly.   
"Yeah, I know we have practice after school every day but we need to practice extra hard, they said. We will miss practice on the day of our fete. Now come on!" Jisung pulled Seungmin and started walking with him to the computer lab. They always practiced there. 

A pang of anger swiftly passed in and out of Hyunjin looking at their interlocked hands. Hyunjin and Seungmin had stopped even linking arms and walking. But soon his feelings were replaced with excitement. Excitement to see Seungmin's reaction. He was very happy to put his prank on action, that he couldn't wait.

And don't get Hyunjin wrong. Hyunjin was really a kind hearted guy. He would never plan a prank so evil at someone but Seungmin was an angel disguised as a devil sometimes. Well, Seungmin was also the reason for Hyunjin's change of attitude. He was the reason for changing Hyunjin into someone not so innocent too. It was all because of last year. That horrible figh-

The bell rang, indicating that break was over. Hyunjin just waited for three days to pass fast.

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys,I really don't hate Hyunjin for the prank he is going to play on Seungmin. Seungmin really had been a real brat while he pranked Hyunjin for total three counts, saying that he liked Hyunjin. So that's why the time when Seungmin confessed his feelings for real, Hyunjin took solid two days to believe Seungmin. And don't worry there were more.


	3. {3}

Three days seemed to have passed by too quickly for Seungmin. As for Hyunjin the days seemed to have doubled its time by becoming slower just to torture him. Not that Seungmin was not excited to go to Hyunjin's house. Just that, he really didn't want to go to that fete. But Seungmin had agreed to go to Hyunjin's house and he couldn't even feign sickness. 'Great! Just great what you got yourself into.' thought Seungmin. The boy was told wear something pastel coloured since he always wore dark colours. To be more specific Black and white. But this time Hyunjin has threatened the poor guy. 'Wear some light colours this time, to I won't hesitate to rip you off of your clothes and throw you in a gutter!' The words repeated in Seungmin's mind. The older might not have really stripped nor threw him but one this was for sure, the guy would definitely throw some slaps or punches here and there, that would   
not stop going on for about a week.

Anyways Seungmin didn't own many clothes. His parents were happy of him because of that, because 'Some fashion now a days are inspired by Devil and he'll!'  
This was also a reason Seungmin didn't own many clothes. Nor did he followed fashion. No doubt he would have a great taste but as I said, it's a would.

Finally finding some clothes he got dressed quickly. A pink pastel coloured sweater and some black skinny leather jeans. No chokers. A pair simple Woodland shoes and there you go, he was all set.

When he reached school he decided he should leave his phone at Hyunjin's house, which was surprisingly a fifteen minute walk from school. Oh sorry! It was his aunt's phone. Thank God she was kind of understanding to let him take her phone. She didn't mind Seungmin's visit to his friends house. She was however happy to find him socialise. She was good overall, let him listen or sing any kind of song, let him hang out with his friends. She even invited his friends over for lunch one time, when Seungmin's parents were off to Gimpo for a prayer conference. But she was also Homophobic. Like what do you expect from a Christian family right? But Seungmin was content with his aunt's support. He loved her and his uncle dearly. They were more like a parent figure to him.

When Seungmin reached Hyunjin's house gate. They left their phones and left. Seungmin was nervous plus excited to visit his home for the first time in his life. 

When they reached school, Seungmin regretted going there. Crowds of people. Here and there. Boys and girls all in descent yet fancy dressed. Seungmin had hurried to school because Hyunjin had taken a lot of time, getting dressed. When they reached, that was the time they actually saw eachother's out fit. Hyunjin wore, black ripped pants made of skinny leather. White shirt, with a long lose single knotted black tie. The first two buttons were opened, exposing his beautiful collar bones. His hair was parted two ways and some light makeup had been applied to his eyes and some coloured lip balm on his lips. 

Seungmin blushed when Hyunjin started back at him right in the eye and then broke out in a wide grin. Just then Felix and the others appeared. The moment they reached them both, Felix gave Seungmin a look of disapproval. "No chokers?!" He looked at him. "Knew this was coming" came from behind a smiling Minho, with Lucas. Lucas clicked his tongue. "Be a sin someday Seungmin." Lucas said. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

"And no make-up?!" Said Jisung in a fake voice of disbelief. Taeyeong was jogging to keep up with Jisung. When Taeyeong's eyes met with Lucas, they smiled at eachother. Minho ignored them and went forward, pulling out a long black silk cloth from his neck. There was a chokers underneath the cloth for him to wear anyways. That cloth was then tied to Seungmin's neck and the little longer ends were left hanging from the side of his neck. (Guys I don't know how to explain this choker but remember Minho had worn this type of Black choker. He looked killer. Anyways let's not get into too much detail.)

That's when our Jisung pulled out his shadow set. Felix grabbed it from him and applied the make up on him. The make up was also black and pink pastel in colour. Felix had blended it perfectly. Then the last touch up. Minho messed up Seungmin's hair a bit, pulled the sweater a little down to expose his beauty bones and applied a red coloured lip balm. All the group looked at him at awe. 

Disco and eating stall, then again Disco...  
Seungmin was sick. Minho was never with Seungmin anyways. Seungmin being claimed as his best friend, appeared when he needed deep talks. Jisung on the other hand, appeared one or three times, demanding a hug or a kiss on the cheek by Seungmin. Hyunjin was off there playing a game he was best at and winning everytime. The fishing game. Or whatever you call that. Where you have a fishing rod but it had a small round ring at the end of the rope which you have to put it on the bottles mouth within one minute. Hyunjin was great at it!

Woojin had arrived from hospital too at about afternoon. The doctor said that he had a throat infection. So someone was taking Woojin's place on the day of the fest.

Felix was again off to have some food at the food stall with Woojin, leaving Seungmin with Hyunjin. Looking at Hyunjin play the same game again and again. Losing two to three times but winning most of it, seriously Seungmin couldn't help but fall and fall more deeper. The boy's focused face, the boy's lips that parted in the best way possible without he himself noticing. The boy's frown but relaxed shoulders and hand. They were so perfect. 

Seungmin pretended to be annoyed when Hyunjin looked at him after winning a round and putting his hands on the box to see what gift he had received. But Seungmin was more then happy to see Hyunjin enjoy so much. At some point they even shooed him away so that he gives others a chance to win too. Whenever Hyunjin's coupon finished Seungmin lended him his. When Hyunjin promised to give the money back after they got home, Seungmin said that he wouldn't have to. Hyunjin was so happy that he pecked Seungmin's cheek. The shorter turned a deep red hue and Hyunjin just giggled. The next time, whichever stalls Hyunjin wanted to visit, they would run towards it. Hyunjin held Seungmin's wrist at first then slowly whichever stalls they went to, his grips changed. Coming down to his palm. Then fingers and finally when the Fete was about to end. Hyunjin insisted on playing that same game again. This time he catches Seungmin's hand. The younger just wanted to get in a hole and die. Every place he touched, sent Seungmin's skin on fire.

"You actually look good today." Hyunjin said. Just then they reached the stall and Hyunjin went on to play. Seungmin blushed. How much ever tall, muscular or strong Hyunjin might seem. He still was a baby in heart sometimes. He was shy at some points too.

"Hey! Hasn't your boyfriend finished playing? The fete is about to close." Minho said, who had just came out of the last disco dance. Seungmin hit his arm playfully. "Shut up!" 

Minho just smiled. "Where is Lucas?" Seungmin asked. "Washroom." Minho answered.  
"I have a feeling Taeyong likes hi-"   
"It's really obvious. Anyways I dressed you up nicely. Hope you have a fun time feeding Hyunjin. I'm sure he is thirsty for you just like everyone." Minho winked.  
"No one even looked at me- Hey! So this was why you dressed me up? I hate you!" Seungmin pulled off the choker. He was still blushing.

Hyunjin had won again. When he went up to Seungmin, he smiled brightly. But Seungmin was tired and exhausted if following around Hyunjin so he just looked at him. Tired to move muscle.

"Ready to go home?" Hyunjin asked.  
Minho winked so only Seungmin saw him.  
Seungmin looked like he would murder him with his eyes. Just then Hyunjin pulled Seungmin and they were off.

To be continued.....


	4. {4}

Seungmin and Hyunjin entered the store together. The first thing they bought was Yeol (열) ramen. They then moved on to the seaweed section to buy some wrappings for their Kimchi, which Hyunjin had promised to make. It was already getting late but neither of them said anything about it because Seungmin was free today. No more restricted boundries. He could go where ever he wanted and have whatever he wanted. 

Hyunjin was a really good cook yet the older was always lazy to cook it for anyone. His signature dish was chicken sausage curry. He said he learns it himself and he had bought it to school one time too. It was really tasty. He made Ttobbokki really good too. 

All the things they needed were placed on the counter by Hyunjin. The boy looked at the counter and found a rack of sweets. He pulled out a magic pop. A lollipop which has power too, but when you dip the pop in the power and place it on you tongue, the power would start crackling and making 'pop' sounds. The chasier counted the total amount which was four-hundred and five won. Hyunjin pulled the lollipop and kept it back and looked at Seungmin. "I don't have much money at the moment. This makes it uneven." Hyunjin said. Seungmin just smiled. "Take it. I'll pay. Let's divide the amount at your home. Then you can pay me." Seungmin said. He pulled the lollipop back and gave a five hundred won note to the chaser. Hyunjin's eyes widened in surprise."You don't have to. It's just a magic pop. I can buy it whenever I want." Hyunjin said. He seemed like a big baby. Seungmin just giggled grabbing the bag, which Hyunjin took from his hand almost immediately. "Nah, it's fine." Seungmin said.  
Hyunjin thought of cancelling the prank. So here he was walking to his house with a smiling Seungmin.

->->->->->

Hyunjin's mother was not home yet. So Seungmin had freshened up a bit and was standing near Hyunjin looking at him cook when Hyunjin turned and made a guilty face. "I did learn to make Kimchi. I prepared all the stuffing but I forgot to make.....rice." He bit his lower lip. Seungmin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of it. He was so shocked yet disappointed. He wanted to facepalm but instead he laughed. Hyunjin started laughing with him too. Both were a mess when Hyunjin's mother arrived.

"Oh what are you boys laughing about? Wait...are you Seungmin? Oh dear, Hyunjin talks a lot about you." Seungmin bowed his head to greet her and looked at Hyunjin sideways. The older was scratching the back of his neck and a pink tint were painted on his cheeks. "Give him some meatballs too." Mrs. Hwang directed Hyunjin. The other male went to make it. 

Seungmin's aunt's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Seungmin when are you getting home dear?"

"Well, we just reached home for lunch. It will take some time."

"Okay, then be sure to be safe and come home fast. If your grandmother finds out, then she will tell your mom. Okay? Bye"

"Ok " 

He hung up. "Who?" Asked Hyunjin. Seungmin didn't want to tell Hyunjin about Seungmin's grandmother. She was a perfect replica of Seungmin's mother. Yet she was his father's mother. The mother and daughter-in-law seemed to get close to each other and they had the same traits of motherhood. Screaming on your face if you screw up anything. The only difference in Seungmin's mother and grandmother was that, she was good at understanding Seungmin's feelings sometimes. But not everytime. Just sometimes. So Seungmin didn't hate her. But she would tell his parents that he had gone out to eat. She also regarded Seungmin as a 'unique' one. 

"Hey! I asked you a question?!" Hyunjin snapped Seungmin out of his trance and caught his attention. Seungmin saw Hyunjin struggling to see properly while he was cutting the onion because of his fringe so Seungmin chuckled and went up to him. "It was my aunt. Don't worry, just told me to be safe and come home early.....why don't you pin up your front hair?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin looked at him and stared at his own wrist. There was a rubber band on his wrist. "Here let me help you." Seungmin volenteered. He reached for the band when Mrs. Hwang came in and grabbed a glass of water. 

Seungmin was half way pulling the band when the thought hit him, that they might look like a couple doing this. He blushed instantly and scolded himself, 'He is just your friend, and it's not a big deal.' I guess the thought hit Hyunjin's head too because Hyunjin quickly pulled away. "I-I can do it myself." He stuttered out. Seungmin blushed a darker shade and turned around so that the older wouldn't notice, pretending to be looking at Mrs. Hwang who was minding her own business. Seungmin was flustered. 

When the food was ready there was another call. "Come home straight after you finish okay dear? Grandmother is getting a little worked up." Seungmin's aunt said from the other line.  
"We sat down to eat just now. I'm going to come fast, don't worry." Seungmin said.

Hyunjin came to the table with a coke in his hand. "I love ASMR's specially the one Zach Choi does." Hyunjin said. Opening his YouTube with an ASMR of the said guy, eating spicy chicken with cheese. Seungmin just nodded. The thought of hurring back home and not enjoying his meal was not so appatizing. The first bite of the ramen and he was full. "I feel so full suddenly." Seungmin said. "I won't be able to eat it all by myself, so dig in will you?" Hyunjin said focusing in his ASMR. Seungmin tried to eat as fast as possible even if his stomach was opposing him, with every bite he took. "Try the meatball. I have Korean ramen sauce too. It's the double hot flavoured so mind how much you add." Hyunjin said. Dipping his own ball in the red coloured sauce. Seungmin just nodded.

When Seungmin didn't even look at the balls, Hyunjin started telling Seungmin to eat the balls because he had not even touched that. Seungmin was shaking his head vigorously when Hyunjin said. "If you insist then you leave me no choice but to feed you."

"I don't want to eat. Anyways it's getting darker. I need to grab the last bus as soon as possible. " Seungmin said. The day was turning darker with each passing second. Winter was about to approach anyways. It was just five o'clock though. Hyunjin then looked at Seungmin, pierced a meat ball with one of his chopsticks, dipped it in the ramen sauce and started to bring it near Seungmin's mouth to feed him. Seungmin just couldn't shake him off because Seungmin was pressed against the wall with Hyunjin's approaching hand towards his mouth. He had no choice.

Seungmin gave in and Hyunjin fed him. It was not so spicy. Hyunjin smiled a genuinely. "Hyunjin, finish up the dish fast, Seungmin has finished his. He needs to get home. He is getting a lot of calls can't you see?" Mrs. Hwang said sternly. Hyunjin nodded and went to grab a jacket. Seungmin was not going to the bus stand alone and he needed Hyunjin's company. Not that Seungmin was scared. He just was not confident enough to walk alone, for he always had the habit of having either of his parents with him whenever they went out. His parents were really going to be the reason for Seungmin's anxiety someday.

When they were about to leave, Seungmin thanked Mrs.Hwang and bowed his head in respect. Mrs. Hwang smiled and shook his hand, slipping a twenty won note in his hand. Seungmin was blushing and denying the note but Mrs. Hwang insisted him to keep it. Seungmin had brought some snacks for the house anyways, so Mrs. Hwang probably didn't want to be indebted. 

They left the house. Hyunjin was in a dilemma on wether to play his prank or not. Looking at Seungmin's happy face he didn't want to play a prank on him. But looking at the past, he thought the boy deserved it afterall. So he decided. It was now or never. 

Hyunjin brought his arm out for Seungmin to hold on, while they were walking down the neighbourhood to the bus stand. Seoul's street light were giving it a extra romantic effect at the moment. Seungmin teased himself in his mind sarcastically, 'What a gentleman you have found yourself Minnie.'   
He didn't think much then and took his arm. Seungmin still had hope. That he would like him back. 

After all these years, Seungmin knew he held a special place in the older's heart. But the boy had not been able to sort his feelings out. Seungmin thought Hyunjin liked him back, but just Hyunjin himself didn't know. The way he acted towards the younger was totally different. Just that Hyunjin thought of his feelings to be a best friend type feeling.(Felix and the other's even told Seungmin the day he came out to the group that Hyunjin might like him back too judging by his actions) Seungmin had hope that he would like him some day. Even though he hated to admit he had hope. His heart still hoped. Seungmin was never liked or confessed by anyone before. But Seungmin always expected great even when he knew he wouldn't achieve something so great.

Hyunjin in the other hand didn't know. He thought Seungmin just had a puppy crush on him. But oh how wrong he was. If Seungmin fell. He would fall really deep and have a hard time coming out of it. Last time it went really bad. Seungmin was afraid of falling like that but Seungmin had extra hope this time, so he didn't stop himself from falling for the taller male.

Hyunjin was ready to prank him. The scenario was helping him just fine too. So he squezed his arm closer to hold Seungmin tighter. And opened his mouth to say.......

To be continued.....


	5. {5}

"I want to tell you something." Those words left Hyunjin's lips in a tense manner. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with a frown. The boy never spoke in such a quiet and serious manner, until and unless Hyunjin was having a problem with something. Unless he needed some real advising. But the next thing that left Hyunjin's lips shocked Seungmin.

"I think you are becoming someone very important to me. Like I think you are the most important person in my life and if you go away, I don't think I can live without you. I can't survive without your presence. You got what I mean right? I don't think I exactly like you but you're just someone that has become so dear to me that I can't let you go, Seungmin...." 

Seungmin stood dead in his tracks. Never in his life did he think he would hear this now. If he didn't like him, he still had a chance right? To be liked back by your crush for the first time.

The first time Seungmin had a crush on someone was a girl. When he had confessed, she had considered him as a brother. Second time, his crush had a crush on some other boy. 

Seungmin never expected his crush to like him back. But this was a different case. Hyunjin....he had a chance, he knew deep inside and now, that Hyunjin is saying these things. Seungmin's hope just swelled. He will like him back someday. He was sure.

After standing there for a solid thirty seconds, Seungmin broke out in a wide smile. The only thing Seungmin couldn't control was his happiness. He always showed his happiness or excitement right away. The younger was really strong though at the time of emotional breakdown. He wouldn't cry right away. Instead he bottled up those feelings and when it came to it's worst point then he would just shed two three tear drops and he was done. Hyunjin and his friends had never seen Seungmin cry. The boy was really tough though.

Hyunjin couldn't help but give a wicked grin. But Seungmin was too busy smiling at the thought of Hyunjin liking him back, he didn't see that look on Hyunjin's face. "You know, I'm really happy right now. Even if you don't like me back, you saying that I'm important to you, is just so enough for me right now." Seungmin whispered out. Hyunjin smiled at this. Feeling a little guilty for lieing to the boy.

Never did he realise what mistake he had done. How horribly he would smash the hope when the boy found out. Seungmin's phone rang. All the colour in this face drained. It was getting really late.

Both of them paced towards the stand now. Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin before they parted away. The bus had arrived just when Seungmin had reached the stand. 

->->->->->

Seungmin got a message just when he had stepped out of the shower. It was from Hyunjin. When he opened the message, Seungmin frowned in confusion.

"You reaction was great!😂"

Seungmin then typed a "what?"

"It was actually a prank that I played on you. You seriously stood on spot for like thirty or forty seconds and then believed me? It was worth a while to see your face."

Seungmin looked at the phone in disbelief. (Nearly forgot to mention, he had logged in to his Instagram account in his aunt's phone). 

Seungmin had serious trust issues. He couldn't handle people lieing to him. Nor did he lie to them. Except if the truth wouldn't hurt them then other wise....  
He was grown like this, again because of his mother. Since he was a child she would promise him many things like.

'Sweetums let's go to zoo this sunday.' but....'I'm sorry Seungmin but I have too many clothes to wash today.'

'I'll take you to movies tomorrow right after we get your report today.' but....'I have to   
go to a prayer meeting, I forgot was today.'

Yeah and there were more. She did make up by taking him some other day but, she never took him at the right day. She sometimes even forgot to makeup all those incomplete promises. But Seungmin didn't remind her, just to see if she really meant it or not. One time fine, she might have forgotten because of work, second time, fine. Third time? Fine. This way it turned to years and now it had been five years. Seungmin really didn't mind because these stuffs were not even worth to cry for. And the only person that he trusted had now lied to him. It's true Seungmin had played a lot of pranks on him before.

But non of it was this serious was it? Seungmin was serious about his feelings this time. And in simple words it were just like Hyunjin was playing with his feelings. But Seungmin knew he would never hurt him knowingly. He was oblivious. He was just a small child in the world of love, for he had never really liked someone. The day Hyunjin had believed Seungmin liked him, he had labled it as 'infatuation.' Which was something Seungmin had never felt. His crush on a person stayed for two years minimum and five years maximum. So you call that 'Infatuation'?

Love is something you can't describe until you yourself have fallen for someone. Your family love is different. Your sister or brotherly love was different. Teen age love is different. Adult love is different. Childhood love is different. The love between couples are different. And the love shared by aged couples are different. 

The only thing Hyunjin has never known was the 'Romantic Love.' Shared by the children, teen, adult and aged people. And Seungmin knew. 

So this was Seungmin's final decision. He thought some other person would show Hyunjin the love he needs to know.   
So Seungmin made up his mind. He was hurt but he knew that crying over a love issue is something to pity. Plus Seungmin was not emotional too. Yes he was hurt. But he never cried, specially over his love life.

->->->->->

"He has been ignoring me for a week. Now I've started getting annoyed by his behaviour!? I know he has been talking to you at lunch break Woojin. We share the same desk while eating lunch in the cafeteria. You guys leave right after you are done. I know he has been telling you something about the reason he is acting like this towards me.?!" Hyunjin shouted while woojin and he himself were heading towards their class. Woojin took a deep breath.

Hyunjin ran his hands through his hair.  
"Hyunjin, Seungmin.....he is not angry at you actually. He is hurt." Woojin said in a low voice.   
"For what is he hurt for Godsake!?" Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Seungmin has shared everything with me. But I'll tell you if you promise me not to march towards him without listening to the whole story. He-he told me to keep this away from you. But..."woojin looked around to make sure Seungmin was not around.

"Tell me. You are not telling a robber his bank account number. I'm his best friend after all." Hyunjin said calming down.

They went to the art room. The teacher hadn't arrived nor did Seungmin and Felix. So both boys kept their things quickly at their desks and headed out of the door to a safe place where no one could hear them.

"Now...spill." Hyunjin was surely really impatient.  
"So let me start with the top-"

To be continued......


	6. {6}

"So let me start from the top. The day Seungmin had confessed his love for you to me. It was a really sudden confession." Woojin chuckled.

\---×---

Seungmin was chatting with Hyunjin, his mother had not returned home yet and had forgotten her phone, which resulted Seungmin the freedom to talk with Hyunjin. The said male was developing a crush on Hyunjin and day by day his feelings had started to grow. Seungmin was scared to tell Hyunjin, scared to even admit that he was being bisexual. What would people think of him? What would his parents say? What if Hyunjin hates him after that? 

Seungmin was being too fustrated. The only person who was really helpful at the moment was Jisung. Even Jisung had fallen for a best friend, Jinyoung. Even though Jinyong was a year older then him, they considered eachother best friends. 

Seungmin decided to ask Jisung for advise. Jisung had confessed his feelings to the boy but he had been rejected. Jisung couldn't get over his crush but he still could control his feelings. 

It took three rings and Jisung picked up the call. "Sung I need your help." Seungmin said quickly. The phone was blowing off with tons of messages from Hyunjin like, 'Yah! Did you just leave me?' 'Come back!!' and et cetera.

"Yeah about?"   
"I can't seem to control my feelings for Hyunjin....you now that. But I want to get over him you know. I want he and me to be normal like before. But my feelings are not helping!" Seungmin said in a miserable tone.  
"Dude, first, you are whipped for the boy, second, no offence but you can't get over your crush for sure. Even I haven't completely forgotten Hyung. But let me give you an advice. This will help you control your feelings for him. Confess. And tell him not to open the subject again. Okay?"

There was a pause for a moment, and after that Seungmin said, "okay thank you." Then the line went dead.

No way was he planning to tell Hyunjin now. So he texted the wrong thing. 'I like someone from your section. Have fun guessing!' Seungmin glanced at the watch, if his mother was late she would arrive at seven. And it was six fifty five already.

Seungmin had done a great mistake. He had forgotten how impatient Hyunjin could be. That's when the phone was blowing up again. 'Who is it?' he started asking. Then gave random names from his section but not his. Only if he had asked, 'Is it me?' then he could've said, 'Yes.' But Hyunjin seemed to be doing useless guesses. One thing, Seungmin was sacred about was his mother coming home and discovering what he and Hyunjin were talking about. An idea popped up in his mind and he typed.

'It was a dare I got from Woojin. Not a big deal.' 

Now Seungmin had rushed to text Woojin. Seungmin sent him a long message, even though he had summerized it the message was still long, describing his crush on Hyunjin and Jisung's advice with the 'Dare' thing. Woojin just stared wide eyed at the screen looking like a deer caught in headlights. Woojin was fast to understand though because he recovered and texted a really angry Hyunjin about this dare he had given to Seungmin. After three days of not talking to Seungmin, Hyunjin had returned back to normal.

\---×---

"I was so shocked with the sudden confession. But however I was happy too, because I ship you guys a lot. But judging by the relation you guys are sharing right now, I kind of feel that you two don't suit eachother anymore. You guys were really close to eachother but because of last year everything has changed." Woojin sighed. "So I guess, your behaviour had changed too. That's why you two don't match well."

"What did Seungmin and you talk about everyday?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring the the 'Shipping' fact. "Well, we always talk about his career. About how his parents are always beating him up because they catch him singing to a secular music. He says he was just practicing his vocals. Then we talk about our love life. Like how he had been rejected three times in a row, counting yours too, now." Woojin said, looking at the field where the kindergarten children were going home now. The school ends faster for them. 

"I know, it's not just that. He has told me about his parents, but there is more isn't it?" Hyunjin asked. "Look I'm not saying you did wrong but...." Woojin looked away from them and faced Hyunjin. Woojin knew Hyunjin would be mad if he pointed out that the prank was very wrong but he couldn't stay quiet too. So he said that was neither "You did wrong." Nor a, "You did what he deserved." Instead he explained it to him this way.

"Seungmin is mad at me right?" Hyunjin asked, now looking upset. "No, he is not but he is rather hurt." Woojin said. "But why does he feel hurt??!" Hyunjin asked getting worked up now. "Calm down Hyunjin. Think about it. Let me tell you about how Seungmin was when he confessed you finally, after procasinating for such a long time. 

\---×---

Seungmin's hands were trembling. It was today he was going to confess his feelings and make sure that he forgets Hyunjin. Seungmin dialled Hyunjin's number, still not confident enough to tell him face to face.

"Hello." Hyunjin said from the other line.  
"Hyunjin....I have something to tell you." Seungmin said, breathing out a shaky breath.   
"I know you will be shocked but this is the truth.I think I-I l-like y-you Hyunjin. I really do."  
"You are pranking me again right? This is not funny anymore Seungmin." Hyunjin said in a serious tone.   
"I'm not joking this time. I swear on my voice I'm serious." 

The one thing Hyunjin loved about Seungmin was his voice. He used to say that his humming sounded like an angel leave alone how nice his voice was for Hyunjin. "No, it's can't be true. It must be....something like a brotherly admire or something. You are misunderstanding your feelings, Minnie." Hyunjin said. But Seungmin replied to him by saying, "Yeah it must be a brotherly love, right? Whenever I see you, my heart rate increases. My cheeks change into a darker shade of pink. But you still want to admit that it's a different love? You still don't want to accept my feelings?" 

At this point Hyunjin didn't know what to say. So he stayed quiet. "Fine I know you still don't quite believe me. Take your time I won't push you..." Seungmin sighed. "Don't open this topic anymore okay?" Seungmin said in a barely audible voice, but Hyunjin somehow understood and before he could say anything the line went out.

->->->->->

Seungmin sighed looking at Woojin. "I don't think he believes me Woojinnie."

"Don't worry he might take some time to except the fact right now. " Woojin said looking disappointed as well. "It pains here 'Jin. All these time I suppressed these feelings just fine but my emotions are taking the best of me right now. I thought after a confession I would be able to get over him, reminding myself that I have been rejected but...I just can't." Seungmin said these words pointing at his left chest where his heart lies. "I know Minnie, once you fall, you fall deep. But you are very wrong to think you will move forward. Well you can't entirely move on from your crush. Do whatever you can. Even if you find someone else. The previous one lies in your heart, somewhere at any corner of your heart but it still exists." Woojin said.

"I can't fall this way, I can never be an successful idol this way." Seungmin looked at the ground. "Woojin, I'm afraid, all these haunting feelings and the pressure my parents are giving is leading me into the same darkness. I'm scared what do I do?" Seungmin said. He didn't cry. He never did, but he looked at Woojin with eyes which barely had any water in them. Woojin opened his arms for the shorter to hug him. "I don't want you to get into depression again." Woojin rested his hand on Seungmin's head, patting it in a soothing manner. "You can do it okay? Whatever the case it is." 

" 'Jin, but I'm really happy that I fell for such a kind hearted guy." Seungmin said looking up at him and smiling. Woojin flicked his head."Of course you're whipped." He stated and they both laughed.

\---×---

"You don't know how much he loves you Hyunjin. Yes, it is love. But your prank that day. Just think carefully. What if you were in his place? What if you had a crush and your crush knew about it but pranked you by giving you so much hope. Eventually when you find out the truth, wouldn't your hope be crushed? Wouldn't you stop believing the person?" Woojin said. "But he has no right to be angry." Hyunjin huffed out, being the stubborn brat he is. "I understand it now by what he meant that you would never understand." Woojin gave a light laugh. "Hyunjin you never knew want is love. You will understand Seungmin's feelings only when you actually face it. But right now what you need to know is that, Seungmin is trying to get over you. So give him some time. You know him, he eventually comes back to you. I heard people say that you can't stay angry at your loved one for a long period of time. So he will come back. And this one too, when you have a fight, the person who loves you the most, apologizes first. And I know you are not going to apologize, first, you never did anyways, he is going to come back. Just wait for him." Woojin said.

Hyunjin still not satisfied with the answers he got, just nodded. The bell rang. "Shit! Did we just bunk a class?" Hyunjin asked. "Sure seems like we did. But Hyunjin think about what I told you about Seungmin properly. Pranking him when he hasn't has any serious feelings are different but with feelings, it hurts the person more. And if you are willing to forgive Seungmin for ignoring you, just imagine yourself in his place. This way, I guess you might be able to understand him a little." Woojin said, dusting his pants and walking away.

Hyunjin stayed there in silence. He didn't want to admit that he felt guilty for hurting Seungmin so he just stayed there, but however thinking the whole thing properly and carefully. Seungmin had infact done a great job supressing his feelings. If Hyunjin was in his place, he would definately be very distressed. However Hyunjin would also fall in love someday right? 

Just some day.

To be continued......


	7. {7}

That night Hyunjin couldn't sleep. Seungmin was a great friend after all. He listened to him rant about ASMR's and Blackpink everyday. He would understand his problems and tried to help him out. And the most exciting thing was, he gave Hyunjin his full attention. Whatever he did, Seungmin's eyes were on him. Hyunjin blushed at this thought. He shook his head to stop thinking about this type of stuffs.

Just then Hyunjin got a message. A rather long one from Seungmin.

"Dear Jinnie,   
I know you must be really mad at me but I was distancing myself from you because I didn't want to fall for you any deeper. You really hurt me with your prank but I knew I deserved this. I was....thinking if we could get in good terms back again? Like you and me, our friendship. But look, if you don't want to be my best friend anymore or even stay friends with me then it's okay. I understand. Hope you have a good life ahead but before you make a decision, please do first think it through."

Sincerely,  
Seungmin.

Why was he writing so formally? Anyways Hyunjin kind of felt relieved and happy. He did feel a little guilty for what he had done. But he was more than happy to hear this from Seungmin. So he really did like Hyunjin genuinely it seems. He was just really happy to be loved. Not by the looks but by the heart. It was all new to Hyunjin. And he would be lieing if he said his heart didn't flutter at the thought. Hyunjin then did something really crazy because a question popped up in his mind. It wasn't like Hyunjin would be in a relationship with Seungmin if he wanted it......right? But too late, the call was picked up by a sleepy Seungmin.

"Hello?"   
"Uh- why do you have this phone with you this late at night?" Hyunjin buttered out. Oh wow, he just made a fool out of himself by calling him and expecting someone else to pick up the phone. But Seungmin just giggled. "Hyunjin, my parents are in a whole night prayer today." Seungmin said.

Hyunjin's heart fluttered at the sound. Wait what? "Anyways, I wanted to tell you, I guess it's okay, we can still be best friends but, I'm sorry too. For what I had done. Well, I knew you had feelings for me and it seemed like I was playing with your hear-"  
"It's okay Hyunjin, as far as you are happy and I'm not that hurt anyways. I think I got over the pain. It's just that I'm trying to get over you." Seungmin sighed. 

That's when Hyunjin asked his question, without thinking twice. The question that changed Hyunjin's view towards Seungmin's feelings. The answer he was going to get was..... unexpected.

"What do you want Seungmin. What do you actually want in our relation?" Hyunjin buttered out. "Huh?" Seungmin asked confused. "You heard me, what do you actually want?" 

'It's not like I'm going to do whatever he wants.' Hyunjin thought to himself. There was a moment of silence. Then Seungmin spoke up. It was as though he was picking each and every word carefully and after thinking it well.

"To be honest I don't want anything." I want you. "Even if we are to be in a relationship we will break up at some point." I wouldn't let that happen. "And I'm sure we would be awkward after that." More worse than we are face to face right now. "That way I would lose my love and friendship too." I will be ready to risk it because I would make you promise no matter happens our friendship stays intact. "I'm much happier this way." It hurts me to think I can never be yours nor can you be mine, I'm not happy.

Hyunjin let out a small "Oh." Seungmin didn't want to face it anymore. He lied. So he told Hyunjin. "I'm tired and thank you again for giving me a second chance. I'll keep my promise of never again letting our friendship break." 

"You should better take rest. Bye." Hyunjin said.  
"Bye love ya." Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin stayed silent for a split second and replied with a "love you too." Seungmin could tell the smile from his voice. Hyunjin must have been happy to find everything is normal now. 

Hyunjin was sure that Seungmin still liked him after all. He felt happy. He loved the attention he was getting even though he didn't like him back, he still was happy. 

->->->->->

The house fest was within sixteen days. Seungmin had been quiet busy with practice since he had gotten into the group song. Hyunjin was also busy because he had joined dance classes out of school. Seungmin and Hyunjin both had the same type of schedule, their own practices after school everyday. This was why they didn't have time for each other anymore too. 

The weather was cloudy today and Seungmin was really tired with all the practice that was going around. Hyunjin and Felix where going to take a bus home. Seungmin was just going to get out of the class after the last bell when heavy rain started pouring down. Seungmin had to go to a teacher's home for the practice. He was an great music teacher. So all his house mates went there to be taught by him. He had volenteered to teach them because he was also Seungmin's friend's father, Mr. Kim. Woojin's dad. So Woojin must have got that lovely voice from his father. Seungmin in the other hand had gotten the talent from his mother. He thanked her for only that. 

Hyunjin laughed at Seungmin's face when he neared the shorter male. "Did you just see a ghost or something?" Hyunjin laughed out. "Where?" Felix jumped startled. Seungmin sighed. "You and Felix are taking a bus today right?" Seungmin asked Hyunjin who answered with a nod. Felix was too busy being cautions, he didn't pay much attention to the conversation. "You have an umbrella?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin nodded. "Lend me please." Seungmin gave his best puppy eyes. But Hyunjin didn't budge."Then how am I supposed to go to my dance classes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in process. "You're taking a bus home. It's not too far here too. Anyways, you can grab another umbrella from home. But can't you help you best friend?" Seungmin clasped both his hands pouting. Hyunjin chuckled and pulled out his umbrella. "I was going to give you anyways, you don't have to make such an effort." He said.

Seungmin giggled and grabbed it and said a small thanks and went off. 

->->->->->

The practice went well and Seungmin hadn't realised that he was still using Hyunjin's umbrella but when he opened it. The sweet perfume of Hyunjin's hit Seungmin's nose. Hyunjin had a rather good taste when he chosed perfumes. The smell would be sweet, not an irritating sweet but of the right amount. He neither wore it too strong. He wore just enough perfume that you can be sure that Hyunjin is behind without seeing him, if he ever walked up secretly behind you. Seungmin however loved his smell. The older was intoxicating. Seungmin blushed at the thought of him using Hyunjin's umbrella. Well, he blushed at every little thing concerning Hyunjin anyways.

When he reached home he kept it at his yard to let it dry. When it had dried, Seungmin got a really good idea of how to thank him. 

->->->->->

The next day when he reached school, Seungmin returned Hyunjin his umbrella right away. Hyunjin was confused to see Seungmin not even speaking a word of 'thank you' to him. But he shrugged it off.

The whole day was really not much. Seungmin was blabbering about Wonpil and his skills to Woojin who listened to him with interest. Wonpil was someone Hyunjin didn't like. Seungmin had made Wonpil his brother and Wonpil was the head of Seungmin's house. Before Hyunjin had a valid reason not to like Wonpil because of Seungmin. But now, Seungmin and he were doing fine but Hyunjin still dislikes him. When Seungmin had asked him, Hyunjin had answered with, "I don't like him, just because." And done.

Hyunjin was not listening to Felix's single word. He was thinking of choreographing Blackpink's 'Stay' by himself. The song was good indeed.

Hyunjin had reached home and grabbed his umbrella to go to his class hurriedly, he was really excited to choreograph the song by himself! It was drizzling when he walked out. So he opened the umbrella and walked to the studio briskly. When he had reached he was going to close the umbrella when he saw a pink note stuck on the inner top layer of the umbrella's wing. Hyunjin pulled it out recognising Seungmin's handwriting.

He wrote: Thank you Ajjusshi, love ya~.

Hyunjin nearly face palmed looking at what Seungmin had just called him. Ajjusshi, meaning Mister. He was not that old but Hyunjin kept reminding Seungmin that he was older than Seungmin by months. That's when Seungmin had started calling him mister, because Hyunjin was getting on his nerves. Now Hyunjin found it quiet annoying when Seungmin called him that often. But at least that brat knew how to thank someone. Hyunjin chuckled and entered his studio.

To be continued......


	8. {8}

Hyunjin stood in the school corridor with his friends. "Where is Seungmin?" Felix asked. "I can't believe I forgot to bring him. I promised him that I would go to get him." Hyunjin sighed. 

Seungmin turned up after five minutes. Felix glared at Hyunjin. "I'm so sorry I forgot to get you. It's my fault that I didn't remember. I'm so so-" before Hyunjin could finish his sentence Seungmin grabbed his collar with both hands and kissed him. Hyunjin stood there frozen. Everyone had witnessed it.  
"Woah mate-" Felix started. 

Hyunjin woke up, sweating. His alarm was ringing and Hyunjin reached forward to turn it off. He sat on his bed for a second. "Did I just dream about him kissing me?" He asked himself. This was not going to go well.

->->->->->

All the friends had gathered together when the break arrived. Hyunjin was trying his best to avoid eye contact with Seungmin. Seungmin on the other hand was looking at Wonpil, who was busy playing his guitar with his friends Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Wonpil was walking backwards while his friends were facing him and walking along with him. Wonpil was playing the guitar in a joking way and was staring right into Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin couldn't help but be impressed, to see his brother be so talented. Woojin was nudging Seungmin in a teasing manner. Hyunjin felt angry looking at the older male. He was really jealous to find Wonpil so talented yet Hyunjin could only dance. 

Why did he have to be so worked up? It wasn't as though Seungmin was his boyfriend. Plus he had, no way, a crush on Wonpil. These feelings were foreign for him. 

"Seungmin tomorrow is the fest. I'm so excited! I hope out house wins this year too. But I can't perform." Woojin looked down. "I'm sacred for our solo song. Hyunjin and Changbin's house has the best soloist and our best soloist has been replaced." Seungmin looked upset too. "We are going to thrash you guys this year." Changbin said, and wrapped his arm around Felix's shoulder. "You don't have to find small reasons to cling onto Felix." Jisung chuckled. Seungmin shook his head laughing and said, "It's so obvious that you like him Binnie." 

"It's no-"   
"Where is Taeyong Ji?" Seungmin asked. Ignoring the grumpy Changbin. "Oh Taeyong has gone around to look for Hyun- oh Hyunjin your here?" Jisung asked wide eyed. Felix face palmed. "He has been quiet today." Woojin asked. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin worriedly. "What's wrong?" Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin looked at him and mouthed a 'I'll tell you later.' "And why is Taeyong searching for Hyunjin?" Changbin asked, eyeing Hyunjin's blush suspiciously. 

"Hyunjin!!!! I've been searching for you since ages." Came a voice from the back. Taeyong. Minho and Lucas were also just arriving at the scene. "I uh- was uh....I've got something to do with Seungmin, I'm going to talk to you later!" Hyunjin said hurriedly and pulled Seungmin by his wrist.

"What was that?" Seungmin asked. The last thing Seungmin saw was Taeyong's facial expression changing and Lucas giving Taeyong a side look. This was really fishy.   
Hyunjin breathed heavily. "Taeyong confessed, that he liked me." Hyunjin said. Seungmin looked at him wide eyed. "What?" 

"Yeah, to be honest you are better than Taeyong I swear. He is so....scary." Hyunjin said looking at Seungmin with a horrified look. "I.... congratulations." Seungmin said awkwardly looking down at their hands. Hyunjin quickly let go and turned away, but he still saw the light tint of pink on his cheeks. "So can we go back?" Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin nodded and they returned. Taeyong was still there but Lucas was no where to be found. "Hey! You came back?" Minho asked. Seungmin just jogged beside Minho.   
"Where is Lucas?" Hyunjin asked Taeyong. The sudden curiosity hit Seungmin when Jisung smirked. "He left when he found out the truth about you two and you have some explaining to do." Felix said, pointing his index finger at Hyunjin who gulped. "Taeyong here says that you two are in a relationship!" Felix said, his eyes void if emotions. He was hurt that Hyunjin hadn't told him about his good news or else he would've asked Hyunjin for a treat for sure.

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with a questioning look. What he said was different. Anyways Seungmin just shrugged it off now. 

Minho then spoke up. "We have a class together." Seungmin nodded. And they left. The others knew better not to ask Seungmin to stay because they knew about his crush on Hyunjin. Minho and Seungmin were walking together back to their class when Jisung joined them too. "What is going on?" Seungmin asked Jisung. And the asked guy knew what he was asking. "Oh it's nothing. I reached my class, I'm going to collect more of this information about them. I heard about Taeyong and Hyunjin but didn't know it was true. I thought it was rumours. " With that Jisung disappeared inside the room they had just reached.

Seungmin looked at the place where Jisung stood, with mouth parted with confusion. Minho slung his arm around the male's waist. "I need a favour." He whispered. Seungmin looked at him confused. Oh now what was going on????Minho could feel Hyunjin's gaze from far away, on his back. The taller must have been glaring daggers at him. And be was a fool to not realise his actions. He clearly cared for Seungmin. 

"What?" Seungmin asked. "Let's make a deal. I will make Hyunjin jealous for you." Seungmin raised his eyebrows looking amused at Minho's confidence. Seungmin didn't believe that Hyunjin would definitely be jealous. The boy was always minding his business. "He won't notice but what will you gain from it?" Seungmin asked. "It doesn't hurt to try." Minho said. 

"Tell me. Who do you want jealous over you and me?" Seungmin asked. He knew Minho too well. Minho chuckled. "Don't be shocked." Seungmin nodded. 

"Jisung."

To be continued.....


	9. {9}

Seungmin nearly dropped the book he was carrying and his mouth was wide open. Before he said something Minho placed his index finger on his lips to prevent him form shouting out loudly, in disbelief. Many guys passed them looking at them weirdly. "So, now are you favouring me?" Minho asked.

->->->->->

Everyone was gathering outside the hall. It was the 'House Fest.' The activity everyone waited for eagerly. Even though exams had finished, teachers made the children come to school for their activities. During class, every student were given useful advises from the teachers, since exams were finally over. 

Seungmin was freezing. He had reached school for the house practice before. But everyone were told to come down for the morning assembly compulsorily. This was the reason why Seungmin had ended up, shivering in his costume out in the court. Hyunjin saw this but didn't say anything. What was he to do anyways.

Seungmin reached out to Woojin's hand, which were ice cold too. Looking at this Hyunjin realised he had a warm hand. So he went forward and pulled Seungmin's hand and started rubbing it in between his palms. Seungmin blushed but was thankful to the other male for this. Just then Taeyong came along again. He looked at their hands for a moment but anyways linked his arms with Hyunjin. Seungmin pulled away his hands and faced the other side. Felix snickered when he saw this. That's when Minho came along. He pulled Seungmin in a hug, and Seungmin hugged back for a short moment. Seungmin saw Jisung from the corner of his eyes, freezing on his spot. That's when Jinyoung also happened to pass by, waving at Jisung. Minho rolled his eyes but only Seungmin saw. He giggled. Jisung came to them now and it was his turn to hug his best friend. "God, we will have to do great for this year's House fest. It's the last year for Jinyoung and Wonpil." Jisung said and leaned forward. Seungmin pecked his cheeks. Minho didn't seem to be bothered with the peck because they were always like this. Kissing eachother's cheeks and being extra clingy. Minho just wished to be in Seungmin's place sometimes. Why did he have to like Hyunjin when there are more people who are close to Seungmin more than Hyunjin and he himself are. But Minho shook off the thought. No way was he encouraging Seungmin to like Jisung. 

Seungmin and his friends were in eleventh grade. Wonpil and his friends were in twelve grade. So Jisung wanted to make this fest special for Jinyoung. Minho was jealous, right! What did the younger male see in Jinyoung? Anyways Jinyoung was in a relationship with Yugyeom. It was known to the world. The younger was just wasting his time liking the other male. 

The attendence were taken care of by the Prefects and Hyunjin was still with Taeyong. People were to sit with their house mates and Seungmin knew Taeyong was going to sit with Hyunjin. Seungmin was a little jealous but anyways, he loved his house and he had to focus on his performance today.

The house fest was started with great enthusiasm. Students cheering and clapping. There were group dances first. Then one act play, to debate and art. They had DIY challenges too. After many activities, the head boy went up to the stage, asking everyone to leave the hall for lunch. Seungmin and Jisung barely ate because they were to go to practice. After they did a quick run through of their song, everyone were preparing to get into stage. They were the third to perform. This free time Jisung went beside Seungmin and said,"Bro, I found about about Hyunjin and Taeyong. The information I could gather about them is not that much, anyways I don't know the side story but I know the main part of it." 

Seungmin looked at him, indicating he was listening,"Seungmin they have nothing to do with eachother. They are just playing around. Taeyong actually likes Lucas and wants to make him jealous because Lucas won't admit he has feelings for Taeyong. Minho even asked Lucas if he had a crush on Taeyong because Taeyong had asked him to. But the main point is that, this act will end in a few days, Hyunjin knows about it too. Yet you see, he acts dumb like Taeyong to make it seem like it's natural not planned." Jisung finished with a chuckle. "Aren't they so childish to think Lucas can realise it this way?" Jisung said. Seungmin nodded, "You need to sacrifice big in order to get something big. I think Taeyong should've done it in another way, something harsh so that Lucas realises that he cares for him. But it's true Lucas does seem to like him. Just that, he isn't so sure about his own feelings or he is either not excepting it. Aren't they childhood friends?" Seungmin asked. Jisung nodded. "Well, we can't say anything about it though. It's his decision." With that Seungmin and Jisung entered the stage with the rest of the group to perform their song. 

The whole thing went bad. Wonpil, Seungmin and Jisung were still sitting in the changing room. They were desperate. The other members had went down to look at the scores.

"I'm so sorry, we couldn't make our house win for straight four years." Seungmin said. Wonpil smiled, "It's not just us, our house lacked practice this year and that boys had to count our juniors and had to complain about it. They are just so....thirsty to win. " He said. Jisung was trying to fall asleep quietly. He didn't want to listen to them coming fourth or being disqualified like the junior group had been just now. Seungmin and Wonpil stayed quiet, the results were being announced and it was being heard clearly because of the loud sound system, till the room they were in.

When the head boy announced that Seungmin's group song has won the first place, (it wouldn't change the fact they were going to lose because the other houses where leading with the total points) Wonpil and Seungmin's eye met in a flash. They looked at eachother wide eyed and smiled. Jisung sprang from his seat and said,"Did we just win the first place for the group song?" Wonpil and Seungmin smiled again.

->->->->->

When the certificate were being given out, Seungmin didn't get his. The teacher had missed to write his name. Wonpil told Seungmin to tell the teachers about it but he didn't, it was not worth getting when they were not even in second place. 

Hyunjin, Changbin and Taeyong's house had stood first, Minho's house stood second, Seungmin, Jisung and Woojin's house stood third and Felix's house stood fourth. Felix wasn't bothered. He was just happy to get sweets from Hyunjin's house.

"So guys, since you have not been able to come for my birthday, my mother suggested me to call you for lunch during holidays." Seungmin said. Last time during Seungmin's birthday, no one was able to come. Felix, Woojin, Minho and Jisung's parents didn't allow them to go because exams were approaching. Hyunjin's grand mother had passed away and you can't expect him to come there while crying. Changbin was there but it would've been no fun without everyone.

Everyone shouted in happiness. "So when are we coming?" Minho asked. "This Saturday. That is the day after tomorrow." Seungmin said, smiling. Others just nodded. Woojin looked at Seungmin and smiled genuinely. "I'm sure we will win next time." 

"That soloist who replaced you....God he was not so good as you. That's why he stood second. They shouldn't have replaced you. And you! I told your to not overwork your self. Anyways..." Seungmin sighed. "let's go it's all good now."

Hyunjin came along with Seungmin and Woojin. Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Seungmin's shoulder. "So Taeyong confessed to Lucas few hours ago right?" Woojin asked Hyunjin. "He did? I didn't think he would so fast." Seungmin said. "You knew?" Woojin asked. "Oh please the whole school knows." Yeah the whole school knew about it. "So what did Lucas say?" Seungmin asked. Half expecting a 'accepted' news. 

"Rejected." Woojin said. "Taeyong doesn't know how to get what he wants. Even Minho doesn't." Seungmin said. "Minho?" Hyunjin asked. Seungmin just shrugged and went forward to grab the bus that went towards his home. "Bye see you guys on Saturday!" 

With that he left Hyunjin and Woojin dumbfounded. However Hyunjin wanted answers and he knew well how to get them out from Seungmin.

To be continued.....


	10. {10}

Hyunjin stood near the priest with a classic black suit. His hair was done neatly and parted in the middle. Hyunjin looked at the end of the aisle and saw Seungmin come up towards him with a white suit on. Hyunjin smiled. Seungmin had the brightest smile he had never seen in his life. When he reached him, Hyunjin caught both of his hands. The whole crowd erupted in cheers. It was the most special day for the both of them. They were getting married!

Hyunjin woke up this time without the alarm going off. It was the day they had to go to Seungmin's house for his birthday treat. They were asked to arrive at ten and when Hyunjin glanced at the clock it was already ten fifteen. He felt his phone vibrate and he answered the call. It was Felix telling him to meet up in the bus stand again and he was coming as fast as he could. At least now he had an excuse why he was late. "A dream of marring him! This is going to make me insane! " Hyunjin gripped his hair with both his hands trying to forget about the dream. 

->->->->->

Seungmin was waiting for everyone when they all came at the same time. Felix and Hyunjin went right away to hug Seungmin. Seungmin willingly hugged them both at the same time. Hyunjin hugging Seungmin directly and Felix hugging Hyunjin and the birthday boy with his tiny hands around Seungmin's shoulder. Hyunjin chuckled. "So we are all here." 

"One hour late as usual." Seungmin sighed. "Anyways come in we got to eat." 

->->->->->

Hyunjin was eating Ttobbokki all along. Jisung on the other hand was planning to ask Seungmin's parents themselves to allow him to go eat with them. Yeah eat, they had a lot at Seungmin's treat but they still wanted to have something to eat outside. Seungmin was shaking with fear. What if they didn't allow and after his friends would leave he would get a good thrashing. They might even think that it was Seungmin's idea to make them ask for permission. But not only was Seungmin nervous, the whole group was tense and debating on who will be going to ask Seungmin's parents permission. Seungmin was hugging the pole for a moment then Woojin and then Hyunjin, when he whispered,"Your mom will get wrong ideas again." So Seungmin being a stress eater was stuffing his mouth with left over rice cakes with Hyunjin helping him. 

Finally after pointing at eachother on who will go and speak with his parents, Minho being the brave ass he is, went up to them and asked them really sweetly. But it was partly begging. In the end, Seungmin's parents gave and in and for the first time they were going to take Seungmin out. They all decided to go somewhere that Seungmin was going to like. Seungmin wanted to go to the Han river because the environment was peaceful out there. And then finally they were going to go to a restaurant to eat some snacks.

"You must be feeling very free yeah?" Woojin asked Seungmin, their arms linked together. Seungmin nodded,"Very free." Hyunjin and Felix, Changbin, Jisung and Minho was walking arms linked. All engrossed in their own conversations, walking across the Han river. Felix glanced at Seungmin and flashed a smile. The freckled make was happy to see his friend be so independent and happy. He thought of him as his own brother. And don't worry, both of their feelings were mutual.

After they had reached the cafe after an hour or so, they all sat down and went through the menu. Everyone ordered drinks. Seungmin and Jisung ordered a sandwich that they would all share. When all of them went up to order, Seungmin noticed that it was a cafe and library. Seungmin ran to the other room, giving his order as fast as he could. He searched the racks to search for some books that he would like to read. Just when he was running his hands on the old books, the only book that caught his attention was 'Twilight.' 

He was not a big fan of Twilight but Hyunjin was. He rushed towards Hyunjin who was looking after what everyone was ordering. Seungmin pulled the back of his shirt. Hyunjin was still looking at the board and nodding at Seungmin's direction indicating that he was listening. "I've got to show you something." He said in a whisper. Hyunjin hummed in response but was now looking at Changbin who was ordering some tea. Seungmin didn't seem satisfied and tugged in his shirt now. Hyunjin looked around, finally facing the poor boy and petted him under his chin. "Just a minute." He said in a calm voice. 

Seungmin couldn't help but be mad (and blush) not because Hyunjin was not giving him attention. But because the older was giving him too many signs. Just too many, that Seungmin feared the same spark of hope might light up in him. His signs that Seungmin still might have a chance. 

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin when they were all done ordering. "There are books in there. Even the Twilight series." Seungmin said avoiding eye contact. He saw Hyunjin leap to the room and look at the racks and smiled at the book. "Too bad I don't read. I'm too lazy to read, I find it boring." 

Seungmin nodded. He knew Hyunjin didn't read but anyways anything related to Twilight was just....it reminded him of Hyunjin.

->->->->->

While everyone was waiting for their orders to arrive Felix suggested they played, Truth dare and situation. The first round was situation. Felix shot a wicked grin at Seungmin and pointed at him. "So the second last contestant is Seungmin for the situation round. Umm....let me think." Felix pretended to think. "Seungmin, if you were to date one of the two boys who are Minho and.....Hyunjin, who would you date?" Felix asked. Hyunjin avoided everyone's eyes that were on him. Seungmin tried to reason out, okay he was lieing, and he did cross his fingers. "I would date Minho, he cares alot about me. And is really good. " 

Jisung eyed Seungmin suspesiously. But when Minho laughed the air returned back to normal. Seungmin rested his head in Minho's shoulder because Hyunjin was not looking at Seungmin and he was upset.

"So our last contestant, Hyunjin. I have a really good question for you." Jisung said. "If you were a girl and had to date between Felix and Seungmin who would you choose?" 

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and Felix. Seungmin was least expecting his name to be called. Felix was cute, fun to be with and perfect overall. Why would Seungmin be chosen by Hyunjin when Felix and his taste (in dance) matched so much.

"I would date-" 

To be continued....


	11. {11}

"I would date... Seungmin." Everyone cheered and Changbin cleared his throat. "And why would that be him?" 

"No offence Lix but, Seungmin is better." Hyunjin said. No way was Seungmin expecting this. Nor was he expecting to get his hopes up again. "I'm not offended. Why would I when you are getting your man." Felix said, as if stating the obvious. Seungmin couldn't hide the grin that was spreading on his lips and his earlobes turned red. Woojin nudged Seungmin's arms in a teasing way.

->->->->->

The situation round ended a little later because they were all, teasing the two red tomatoes. Now was the truth round. "Now now let's ask the lovers first." Felix chuckled, Hyunjin sent a glare on his way. Seungmin just hid his head under his arms. "First Seungmin....Who is your current crush?" Seungmin was not sure how to answer that. He was getting over Hyunjin just fine and he kind of had started having feelings for the older, that is Wonpil. Little did he know that it was his respect and admiration for the older but anyways, he just blushed and looked at Felix, trying his best to ignore those large eyes that Hyunjin was making, which looked a lot like Kkami's, that was Hyunjin's dog. Seungmin then cleared his throat, getting more redder.   
"Wonpil hyung." Hyunjin didn't seem to unfreeze. He just looked at Seungmin wide eyed just like all the others. Seungmin smiled awkwardly. "Now let's move on." He said. 

"Uh um....okay, Hyunjin are you....gay or straight?" Minho asked.  
"Straight." Answered Hyunjin almost immediately. Seungmin just giggled. Not because he was sarcastic or so but, it did hurt him. Hyunjin liked men sometimes, so Seungmin had thought Hyunjin was bisexual just like him. It hurt him to hear that from Hyunjin. So he just giggled. So that he wouldn't let go of the pained emotion. So that no one would notice. But Changbin asked him, "Why are you laughing?" Now this question, what should he lie..."Just that Hyunjin doesn't know the defination of Gay, Bisexual, Pansexual or Straight." Everyone frowned not understanding a single thing Seungmin had spoken when their order arrived. This way no one bothered to ask him anything and Seungmin was thankful for it. The only thing that mattered to Seungmin right now was to enjoy when his parents let him.

->->->->->

When everyone had finished eating their food, they all payed the bill and went out of the cafe hand in hand. Well, Seungmin was walking with Woojin arms linked and Woojin had put his playlist on shuffle, so they were both sharing his earphone. Seungmin was humming the song, which was 'Love scenario' by IKON. Seungmin then realised, that he hadn't checked his watch. His parents had asked him to return home at five o'clock. And it was already four fifty five. "Oh no." Seungmin said. Everyone was alarmed themselves. 

They went to one more shop which sold silver ware. The song was 'Illegal' by BTS now. Hyunjin was composing his own dance in this one too. Woojin tapped Hyunjin's shoulder and put his earphone on Hyunjin's. This was the first time the two best friends had shared an earphone with eachother. They had never done this before.

When Hyunjin nodded recognising the song, Woojin took the earphones away from his ears and wore it on his ear. Seungmin just stared at them, only if he could stop this moment. But now Hyunjin was engrossed, looking at the rings that were displayed in a glass showcase. His features looked so soft yet it had the manly effect in them. His tall muscular dancer body and wide shoulders. Seungmin just stared when Seungmin's (mom's) phone ringed. It was his dad who was calling him. All the colour drained from his face. He went outside to answer the call. "Hello?" "I'm goin- oh okay, I'm on my way." 

When he entered the shop again he saw the concerned look on his friends faces. "You might be late come on we will head home." Felix said. Seungmin just nodded. He didn't want to mention that his parents had called him to meet them at the mall. Once they reached the road which divided Hyunjin's house and the bus stop for Seungmin's block, Hyunjin looked at them and waved. Hyunjin kept walking and glancing back at Seungmin in the same time. Seungmin just smiled whenever he looked back. Hyunjin reached his home which was surprisingly on the road, and looked at Seungmin for the last time giving his signature smile and waving at him. Seungmin waved back, thinking, 'Why is he always getting my hopes up when I know he is doing this unintentionally?'

Seungmin was walking with Changbin. Felix, Minho, Woojin had gone away towards their house which was in another direction. Jisung was walking before them when Seungmin started, "Uh, guys, my parents are at the mall and I got to meet them, you are fine going home with eachother?" Both nodded and went off. Seungmin entered the mall and spotted his father immediately. He smiled and Seungmin went up to him. They buyed him a drink which was iced coffee. Seungmin loved coffee. He was confused why they were doing this when they went towards the clothes section. As I mentioned before Seungmin didn't show any interest in clothes, which was going to change over time don't worry. (A/N): I won't change our Dandy boy into some other person *wink wink*

The one thing he hated to do was shopping with his parents. They picked up clothes and made Seungmin try it on. Seungmin hated their taste anyways. But this time Seungmin's mother wanted some clothes. This was nothing foreign to him. His mother was infact very fat and his father was also a health coach together with being a Pastor. He had these muscles and all, which Seungmin was not that interested in. He like Physic body, that was neither too bulky nor too slim just perfect muscles. Just like some of the idols had.

His mother was going through a lot of racks of clothes that was not even going to fit her and Seungmin was dying of boredom. When suddenly he saw someone like Mrs, Hwang which was infact her. Seungmin greeted her with a bow of respect and she smiled. Seungmin now was sure that Hyunjin was here somewhere. Seungmin's mother had started talking with Hyunjin's mother.

When finally he spotted Hyunjin. When their eyes met, Hyunjin's eyes sparked and his mouth was agape turning up at the corners. Yes, he did look like a ghost while he was shocked yet happy with a smile spreading across his face with his mouth open. Like who wouldn't look like a zombie with that...expression. Seungmin broke out in a wide grin. Hyunjin reached him pointing his index at Seungmin, still with that zombie look on his face. "I was just wondering if we could meet here and wow, we are here." Hyunjin chuckled getting out of his trauma. "Why are you here?" Hyunjin asked. "My mom wants some new clothes." Seungmin stated. She had just returned with Mr. Kim after that prayer meeting and she wanted some warmer clothes. Why? I have no idea what is going on in Mrs. Kim's head. 

"Oh mine too. But I'm searching some more hoodies for winter when my mother is there to buy for me." Hyunjin winked. Earning a nod in return.

After a while Seungmin was looking at the racks of clothes that were there and he didn't like any of it. Seungmin looking around when he heard a 'pst' sound. He turned round to find Hyunjin holding two hangers with two zipper hoodies. He mouthed, 'Which one?' to Seungmin. Seungmin looked at it, Hyunjin looked good in everything but Seungmin didn't quite like the green one. So he chose the grey on while pointing towards it. Hyunjin seemed to like the green one a little more so he frowned but went away looking at the grey on anyways. Seungmin caught a glance of Hyunjin running with the green hoodie on. He still looked good in that too. But later when they met up again at the counter, he said, "I bought the grey one because of you." Hyunjin said. Seungmin smiled. Hyunjin just sighed. 

When they were about to part ways, Seungmin waved at Hyunjin. They would be meeting up at the report anyways, before the holidays started. Seungmin had the sudden urge to hug him but he held himself back. The taller would be shocked and wouldn't even hug him back, plus if he were to recover form his shock he still would go 'Jelly' mode. So Seungmin smiled at last and turned around without glancing at him again. He still had to get over this guy, like seriously he had to.

To be continued....


	12. {12}

The next day was Seungmin's report and today was a holiday. Seungmin was practicing his art when his mother started a conversation. "Hyunjin is such a sweet child." 

Seungmin stopped whatever he was doing and looked at her wide eyed. Not only was he shocked but he was disappointed. Hyunjin had spoken well with them on his treat and his mother already was changing her favourites? Before her favourite was Felix because, as she said, he was well behaved and was frank. Only if they saw Felix with his friends.....anyways Seungmin's father joined in. "Yeah, he is a good child. He is a good dancer and has a really muscular body. He said he is health conscious too. He burns fat by dancing. An interesting child." 'Yeah, the one that I've fallen for, what will you do if you find out that I like him? Will he be your most hated friend of mine now?'

Seungmin thought. He was getting really tired of the conversation, all fake reasons and fake feelings of likings from his parents. Seungmin tried to zone out and ended up singing unconsciously. That is when everything went wrong. His mother barked at him, "Are you singing secular again? See Seungmin's dad, he sings, I told you!?! Seungmin HAVEN'T WE TAKEN YOU TO MANY FELLOWSHIPS REGARDING SINGING SECULAR AND WHAT THE CONSIQUENCES ARE?!" She bellowed. Mr. Kim sat still without saying a word and looking at Seungmin with deadly eyes. Seungmin stayed silent and avoided eye contact with either of them. He hated their guts but he also was scared of what they would do next. He could even die getting beaten by his own father who lifts 170kgs at gym. These body builders don't have any consciousness when they throw their hands at you. Leave alone sticks. When Seungmin was a child and talked back to any of his parents, he would have gotten a good beating with a slim bamboo stick. It left purple and blue bruises everywhere at his butt or arms for weeks, Seungmin couldn't even sit without whimpering in pain. 

"Seungmin, you've been causing a lot of trouble lately. I want you to stop singing these songs and focus on Christian songs. We have great Hillsongs. But this is my first and last warning to you. If you'd do it again I'm going to have no choice but to drag you up to the rooftop and beat you up into a pulp in front of the whole block!" Mr. Kim yelled. Seungmin shivered and nodded. 

->->->->->

The reports were given out in the basket ball court. Seungmin's father had arrived to take the report for Seungmin since his mother was at church. First was the price distribution. Then were the reports. The air held anxiousness emitted by all the students. Woojin and Minho were off to search for their parents. Jisung was already on line with the rest of the students with his mother. This left Felix and Hyunjin whose mothers were yet to arrive. Seungmin was on line with his father on his respective section. When finally Felix's mother arrived and Hyunjin was left alone. 

Seungmin gathered his report and he had done quite well than he had expected himself. Hyunjin's mother was no where to be seen till now. It was Felix's turn now and Hyunjin stood alone looking at his friends. Seungmin nudged Hyunjin and he turned his head towards the shorter male. "When is your mother coming?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin sighed, "She is still at her office, she says she is on her way." Seungmin glanced at his father worriedly. He nodded. They stood there waiting with Hyunjin. Felix had gotten his report and was jumping up and down. He had done well too. Seungmin looked at the stairs from which the parents were coming. But there was no sign of Mrs. Hwang. "How was your maths??" Felix asked with his high-pitched fake voice. Seungmin chuckled, " Just managed to pass." Felix's eyes lit up more, "Same here!" And they both high fived. Hyunjin was looking at them with a weak smile.

"So, I got to go, see ya mate. Enjoy your holidays!!" Felix said in English and hugged Hyunjin first. Hyunjin hugged back and when they broke away, Felix pecked his cheeks which made a loud sound like 'muah.' That was what caught Seungmin's attention. He turned around to see the retreating friend and Hyunjin with eyes like a deer caught in headlights looking at Seungmin with his index finger pointing at his right cheek. "Did he just kiss me-" 

Seungmin was next. Felix hugged him tight and whispered a 'Happy Holidays' and again, when he let go, he pecked Seungmin's cheeks making the loud 'muah' sound. It was Seungmin's turn to look surprised. Then Felix went off waving his two surprised friends. Seungmin was giving a nervous laugh and Hyunjin was chuckling. They both were shocked by the sudden affection. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were waiting for Hyunjin's mother to arrive. Mr. Kim had no problem standing with them because he was talking to one of the parents who were waiting for their son's turn. Finally when Mrs. Hwang arrived, Seungmin bowed to her and she smiled. Now Seungmin and Hyunjin had to part away.

Seungmin smiled and so did Hyunjin. Both didn't utter a word of good bye ad stood still. Mrs. Hwang was talking to another person too. Hyunjin scratched his neck awkwardly. Seungmin pursed his lips in a thin line and opened his arms for a hug. Hyunjin smiled and went in right away, now with Seungmin's arms around Hyunjin's neck and Hyunjin's arms around the shorter male. Seungmin took a deep inhale of his scent, just them Seungmin's father turned around and gave a little jump of surprise and the only word that left his lips was an 'Oh.' Thank God Seungmin's mother was not there otherwise she wouldn't have chuckled like his dad. When they broke apart, Mr. Kim was still chuckling. "Let's go home now." He smiled at Hyunjin and lead Seungmin away from Hyunjin. Both were turning around and glancing at eachother while waving their hands. Mr. Kim was however cool about it. He wasn't aware of Seungmin's sexuality. But what if he found out? He would have never expected his son to like boys. Would he be angry or disappointed?

Seungmin hated his parents with every fibre of his being that was there but like every child, he did want to make his parents proud. He denied it, but deep down the wish to prove them that he was a capable son was still there in his heart. 

He seriously had to get over Hyunjin. Winter holidays have started. This was the right time to forget everything. To get over him for good. Sometimes love is really complicated. It can hurt you endlessly and very painfully but this is what you call   
Life isn't it? You can't always get what you want. For Seungmin he wasn't living his life. He was being forced to live a life with boundaries. He could plead his parents to take him out. He could ask them money for reasonable things. But he could never follow his dream. He was supposed to do what they ask him to do. He is supposed to fall for whoever they want him to like. If they like the girl then Seungmin would have to marry her. It was not Seungmin's imagination, they had told him that he is supposed to marry the one that they approve of.

At this point of life, he wished he was born without parents. He wished be was independent to chose his future. Than to work in a place he doesn't like and marry someone he doesn't love for the rest of his life. 

It was confirmed Seungmin was now falling into the same dark pit. The same darkness he faced before. But he knew this time he was falling down deeper and into something more darker.

To be continued.....


	13. {13}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains topic like suicide, if you don't like it, please don't read it.

Seungmin had been helping his mother since the head start of the holidays. He tried to do everything perfectly but soon it all ended up badly. 

Wonpil was going to go for an audition. He wanted to be a singer too. Seungmin was happy to see his so called crush follow his dream. And Seungmin was sure of one thing, he would succeed.

Clang!!!The dishes Seungmin was carrying fell down. He was asked to wipe the water off of the recently washed dishes but his mind wondering towards Wonpil and his success. Mrs. Kim glared at him, "Why can't you do a single work properly?! Don't help me you only add up to my works. Now go." She scolded Seungmin. These words were said five times in a row now. Seungmin went in, feeling miserable and dialled Woojin's number. At this point Woojin was the only one who could give Seungmin the best advice.

Seung explained everything to him. He told him about his wondering mind and all. Woojin came to a conclusion after he heard his friend pour out his problems. "Seungmin you're jealous. Wonpil hyung....I don't think so you really do like him. Because lovers never become jealous of eachother. They might be jealous when someone interjects your relationship but you can never be jealous of someone you like or love. Seungmin I've known you for four years now. You are still not over Hyunjin and you can't change the fact. You might deny your own feelings but Seungmin. I'm giving you an advice. You should never conceal your feelings for someone. It just grows more and comes back with more force. Accept yourself okay? And don't worry about your future. You have a great voice and you should trust in yourself. You have that confidence in you but don't let others take it away. Now, I've got to go my mother needs my help in cooking. Take care okay? Don't think too much." 

With that the line went dead. What Woojin said was correct if you come to think of it. Seungmin was jealous indeed. He wished he had an amazing voice like Wonpil's. He wished he was talented and good looking. But everything needs practice right? Seungmin knew that. He did practice everyday whenever his parents were not around. Only problem was that Seungmin didn't have the right exercise or equipments nor did he have someone to correct him when he got a note wrong. In simple words Seungmin's parents didn't allow Seungmin to join the vocal training classes. They knew he had a great voice but in order to warm up your voice they taught you secular songs. See, Seungmin's parents were really possessive and conservative. 

Seungmin sighed. Three years now, after a month it would be four years since he wanted to be an idol. But his voice hadn't been good even after the hard practices he did. All ideas got from the internet. He had even stopped having caffane for so many months now. He loved coffee but he sacrificed that coffee which contained caffane. It made his voice dry if he consumed it regularly. Seungmin was disappointed, not in anyone but himself. Why couldn't he give his hundred percent in anything? He started with learning piano and stopped when he reached grade two. He had started practicing his vocals but he was getting worser in that too.

Seungmin's mind started clouding with many thoughts. Like, 'You're not capable, you can't complete want you start, you are not devoted. This way you will never be an idol again. You are such a disappointment to your parents. You can't even follow their simple request and stop following that unreal dream of yours that you will never reach. This way you're not reaching it. You can't even be a good son. You can't do anything perfectly. You have a talent but are still not good at it. You're so worthless. No one needs a useless faggot. A fag that what you are. You like boys, imagine your father's warth when he finds out.' 

Seungmin closed his ears by pressing his both palms on his ears. A tear slipped off of his face. 'No Seungmin you're not going to get back into depression.' He thought to himself. There was click and Seungmin came back to reality. He was having a panic attack but his breath was becoming steady. The click was Seungmin's father who had arrived. His mother and his father was going to go and visit a sick believer and pray for them. Mrs. Kim came in to his room and said a good bye and I love you to Seungmin. As soon as they left, Seungmin was once again left in his own thoughts. His breath started picking up pace and he garbed a craft blade that had an 18 mm steal blade. He carried a white anticeptic tape, cream and cotton. His heart hurt. He was calming himself but it hurt himself too. He wanted to die. Seungmin was shivering. 

He headed to the bathroom. He walked up to the sink and pulled out the paper cutting blade out fully. It was new, Seungmin had brought it a few months back. That time he really did wanted to end his life but his courage took a better hold of himself and he didn't cut his wrist. Seungmin started cutting his arm, thirty nine horizontal cuts and he stopped right before he reached his nerves. He was crying now. He was giving up. 

He wouldn't kill himself but he was punishing himself for giving up so easily on his dreams. He moved up and lightly cut his wrist. Two times but it was not deep enough to actually reach the veins. Afterall Seungmin did seem to be afraid if dieing. For a moment Seungmin watched the blood drip off of his cuts into the basin. When it actually stopped. What the- 

Seungmin taped himself. He uninfected himself and was all good to go. But he was still heart broken. Seungmin wasn't familiar with break up pains but Seungmin knew that nothing was more painful than to be hurt by your own passion. Be it anything love for music or any other hobbies you love.

The old fashioned mobile had been replaced by a low price touch screen phone, just to prove for his requirements. It was his father's old phone. But whatever Seungmin was grateful to have it.

Seungmin calmed himself first and dialled Hyunjin's number. Hyunjin answered almost immediately but he spoke in a hushed voice. "I'm in a hospital right now.....can I call you later? My another grandmother is really sick." Seungmin hummed and hung up. The next person he tried was Woojin but he appeared to be on a call with someone else. Seungmin had to pour this or he would get into to depression. He knew if he bottled up those feelings then he definitely would go back. But what bothered him the most was that if he can hurt himself, God knows! He might even end up killing himself. 

Seungmin tried Hyunjin again. "Seungmin what is wrong?" Hyunjin asked. He knew something was off because Seungmin wouldn't call again and again if it weren't to be important. "Are you all right?" Hyunjin asked. And that's when Seungmin broke. For the first time in his life he cried this badly that also in front of this big cry baby.

Seungmin was sobbing and crying then again sobbing, he was trying to say that he gave up on his dreams but it was almost impossible for him to make any sense when he was sobbing. Hyunjin on the other hand was panicking. Like who wouldn't when your friend suddenly cries and your also not in a good state of mind? And adding up the fact that his friend was not just someone who cries. 

This was the first time Hyunjin heard Seungmin break down this bad. And now he knew that something was going on very badly. Hyunjin did a great work not crying along, because he was mentally disturbed too. But he just said, "No, Seungmin don't cry." He kept repeating this when Seungmin soon calmed down. "Hyunjin....I'm giving up....on my dreams. I-I nearly killed myself I cut my wrists and have total forty cuts on my arms. I feels so worthless. " Seungmin said from the other line sniffling. 

"Everything will be fine. And I don't have a comment on your decision yet. But please don't do that to yourself." Hyunjin said, concern evident in his voice. Seungmin agreed and soon realised the long time he took while speaking with him, it was long, "You must be busy oh my God, I'm so sorry." Seungmin said. "No. I need to take care of you." Hyunjin said. Seungmin pastured him to go back when finally Hyunjin was called by his mother to have dinner. He left after saying, "I'll call you later to check on you." 

Seungmin sighed again when the line went dead. No way was he in a mood to get back to his old days. He was trying to get a grip on himself. He felt stupid. He felt, dead. He felt empty as if a big part of him was removed. All the emotions he just had before was gone. He felt void of any emotions. He felt, nothing. Numb. He didn't feel like himself either. 

He felt like a living dead.

So this is what it feels like to let go of something you have been holding on for years now. Empty.....

To be continued....


	14. {14}

This time Seungmin had had enough.

Seungmin's mother and he himself was discarding his old clothes. Seungmin was taking out a half jacket which he didn't like at all, and his mother had bought that for him. Those clothes were going to the orphanage anyways, so it didn't bother Seungmin much that it was brand new. Seungmin was pulling out more of his unwanted clothes when Seungmin's mother started ranting about the quality of the jacket. "It looks so good at you, can't you just wear it? I liked it a lot you know."

Seungmin looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He saw her looking all soft. As if hurt. Seungmin scoffed. "But I don't like it, and I haven't worn it since you bought it. It's better to give them to someone who needs it rather than someone who likes it or not." Seungmin said calmly. "I don't care if you like it or not! When I was of your age my dad bought me clothes and I wore it just fine!" She said. Seungmin was getting worked up now because now he was being compared. 

He hated being compared. And she didn't know about it. She didn't know his favourite food too, fuck, nor did they know his favourite colour. This was what caused Seungmin to receive this jacket which was bright orange in colour. Another thing, Seungmin hated; bright colours, he liked dull brights or dull dark colours. In simple he liked pastels and black.

Seungmin was getting tired of his mother ranting about how good he looks in half jacket and all, she was not listening to Seungmin at all. So Seungmin had to speak in a higher voice, "I don't look for fashion mom. Comfort is all I ask. As for this half jacket, it leaves goosebumps on my arms when my body is just fine. It doesn't make me warm at all. And as for this, I didn't ask you to bring this. I never demand you any clothes. You and dad bring it as a surprise. Which I don't like anyways. I told you many times, I want something edible than something wearable. I have a lot of clothes that I don't wear anyways. Instead of spending money on stuffs that I don't like, I have always told you to keep it right?The clothes I have are something that I don't like to wear." Seungmin said, trying his best to keep calm and at the same time trying to keep anger away from his high tone. "But you always say you don't have clothes whenever we go out." His mother argued. 

Now this got on his nerve. Why would he want to keep clothes for marriage ceremonies of the ones who were not even related to him? Couldn't he dress casually?? Because no one cared for him in the marriage anyways and heck, some didn't even recognise him. This was a great embarrassment. Or, why would he want to go to prayers at some colder places or more hotter places forcefully and he didn't even have clothes that were fit for that weather. His mother brought clothes for him entitled as 'just in case if we go to this place.' But they never did. And even if they did. She had brought the clothes a long time back that it disappeared in the closet.

Seungmin never went to any shopping of his own clothes with his parents. They were even forceful. If he didn't want to go to a place for prayer with them, they would've not been so threatening, they even said that his dad would break his legs by beating him up. No doubt that can happen if his mother doesn't stop his father on time. Hell, Seungmin was being forced to pee too. Yesterday his mother hasn't seen him go to the toilet and she told his dad about it and his dad was literally threatening to beat him I'd he didn't go. Like how much more childish can they be?

"Yeah, but it's not me, it's you and dad who is forceful. And at some point save some money will you? You earn and spend it like water! If you save it, we can do a lot in the fu-" Seungmin was trying to be responsible here but his mother screamed at him. "SHUT UP?!" on top of her lungs. Seungmin knew his neighbours heard it. And now he looked at his mother with an open mouth. What the- Seungmin turned and stomped off to his room. There he pulled in his headphones and a tear escaped from his his right eye. He made up his mind. "I'm going to Australia to study, I'm going to bring a scholarship. And mind you, if I ever come back!" Seungmin yelled. He didn't want to stay here at this prison. He didn't have the independence to make his own decisions now. 

Seungmin's dad had arrived now and his mother was filtering the whole story to him, so that she was on the safest side. Seungmin was tired. Seventeen years and he was done. And beware, it's not just a family friendly rivalry we are talking about here. It's pure HATE not dislike. They did a really horrible thing at this point that Seungmin was so tired of them. He ended up hating them "I don't care if you take this in heart but I DON'T LIKE YOU BOTH AT ALL. AND I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" He shouted for them to hear it. He didn't know where the confidence came from but he was admiting that he didn't like them on their faces. His mother scoffed. " Yeah, a boy like you can go to Australia this way and survive. Tch,you are such a majesty out here you now." 

"You say when I leave you I'll know your value but, to be honest, I don't think so I'm going to miss this prison at all. I know I'm going to struggle trying to learn new things but....you'll see my value when I'm gone." Seungmin said, calmly now. His voice was void of any emotion. Seungmin truly felt hurt. He couldn't believe his own parents were so....evil. 

They loved him but they were just too scared that the the outer world would hurt him, they had over protected him. This actually disturbed him mentally. He had become insecure and was not confident in himself when he was alone. He always needed someone to guide him in anything. And Seungmin knew about this. 

He wanted to get confident. He couldn't even walk by himself at school one time. But he was learning it by himself. He was trying to correct his parents mistake. They might think they are the best parents. But little did they know how badly they were effecting his mind. Not only that but his heart. This is why he cries only at times when needed. He had trained his tears to dry up when something least emotional happened.

Every day with them was torture. At some point they would be so sweet and loving that he would forget about his grudge towards them. But at times when they actually blamed Seungmin like this, childishly... Seungmin wondered if having step parents are like this as well. Only difference they are not so confusing like this. They had one bad side and no bilopar personality like this one. He was determined to go to Australia. Listening to Felix's old tales. That kid's home might not be that bad after all. Seungmin could do Masters in English after college out there and be an author. He had a great imagination anyways. 

And this whole argument was so weird. It was pointless and childish for adults like his parents.

He was leaving this place. At this point, Seungmin thought his 'infatuation' on Hyunjin might have ended.

But oh boy, how wrong was he to assume things when he was angry....

To be continued....


	15. {15}

The winter break seemed to pass by very fast for Seungmin. As for Hyunjin, it was very long. The new year had started and Seungmin and his friends were already in grade twelve. Their last year.

The first day of school and Hyunjin carried a long face. Seungmin in the other hand was however, smiling wider, laughing harder and at stupid lame things. But no one saw the pain behind that, Seungmin himself laughed this way so that he forgets about his dream that he had left, which were still bugging him behind his head. Hyunjin didn't realise this because he alone had a problem. At this point, both best friends were at a really bad mental state. Seungmin didn't want to pour out his feelings to Hyunjin nor Woojin who was clueless about this while thing, because Hyunjin was going through his own problem. He didn't want to be a burden. 

The whole group was silent but Changbin was bugging Hyunjin asking him to tell him what had happened because the usual friendly, caring Hyunjin was not there anymore. Seungmin was stealing glances at Hyunjin after every bite of his food because the older had not even touched his food. When Felix finally spoke up, he knew about Hyunjin's grandmother. "Now guys let him have some space. He will tell you when the time comes." Seungmin agreed. 

"But Jinnie keeping your feelings with yourself is not good." Woojin said concern evident in his voice. Hyunjin finally looked up and hesitated for a second. "My grandmother is in a critical stage of cancer. She can die at any time. I'm just...scared what if she dies when I'm at school and I get the news later just like last time. I'm scared when she passes away I won't be by your side." Hyunjin said. Unnoticed by Hyunjin himself tears had started slipping out of his eyes. Last time his another grandmother had died, he had gotten the news only later. Like after three freaking days he knew that his own grandmother had died. And now his next grandmother was also at her critical stage. 

Everyone was huddling at Hyunjin trying to comfort him. Seungmin stayed fixed at his place. He didn't want to cry. He always cried if he looked at someone's crying eyes. Even if nothing sad had happened to Seungmin, but if he sees someone crying Infront of him, his eyes fill with tears. But this time something was different. It wasn't just someone who was crying, it was his crush and he also had felt what it feels like to lose you beloved grandparent. His eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall but he was strong, he wouldn't cry...right?

After forty seconds straight, Seungmin gathered his courage and went to Hyunjin. He wiped his cheeks with his index finger and thank God no was paying that much attention that helped him from further embarrassment. "Now don't cry. You are strong." Seungmin whispered. 

Hyunjin was still snobbing but soon calmed down. "I'm just...scared...I don't think so I'm myself anymore guys. It's that, I don't think so I can laugh and fool around with you like I used to anymore." Hyunjin said with shaky voice. Seungmin sighed, "I know you're having a hard time. But... You can get over this soon. Everything needs time. You need time to heal Hyunjin. Just gather up your courage." He said. Hyunjin smiled. A shy smile, because he was ashamed of being like a big baby when he was the oldest by month. March baby.

The last sentence was said in English and was in Aussie accent because Seungmin was working hard to master that. Felix's eyes widened. "Did I just hear Aussie Mate from 'stralia??" Felix yelled. Seungmin gave him a 'Lets talk about it later' look. "Hold up in a minute, we're missing the main point here. Our maknae is giving such a mature advice. I'm proud of you!" Woojin said, clapping both if his hands like a seal. Wait, wasn't he the second eldest by month? Everyone burst out laughing. This time, don't worry about Hyunjin. He was laughing like usual. He was back.

->->->->->

Art class was fun. The teacher had again forgotten he had class with the twelve graders. It was not a surprise fir the students too, since he was a forgetful teacher. No one bothered to go and call him too. Half if the students were outside if the class or inside .And the art room was in a separate building at the top floor. So there was no chance of running into another teacher. The class was going wild. 

Seungmin's group were outside. Hyunjin and Felix where streching their legs, to see who is more flexible. Seungmin was staring at Hyunjin and Woojin was giving him a teasing smile. Seungmin didn't even see Woojin at this point. But God was Hyunjin's long legs more stretchable. When Felix actually took a break. 

"Oy, mate! So the thing at lunch. Your accent?" He asked Seungmin. These two whenever were in private spoke in English because Seungmin was the only good English speaker there in there batch of friends. Seungmin smiled. "I'm trying for a scholarship in Australia." Felix was confused. Felix had came to Korea so that he could also be an idol. And he was determined to debute in the same group as Seungmin. "But what about our dream?" He asked. "I'm thinking of giving up but I guess imma try in Aus because my parents won't be there to stop me if I get into it. But don't tell others that I'm going out there. If I don't get a scholarship it will be like I'm bringing their hopes up and smashing it." Seungmin said. "But are you sure?" Felix asked. Seungmin nodded. " Then you're going to love it out there!" Felix said cheerfully.

They were interrupted when Hyunjin called for Seungmin. "Spread your legs for me." He demanded. Seungmin was stunned. His face turned into a deep shade of red. Woojin looked at the oblivious Hyunjin with wide eyes. "I'm going to inside you." Hyunjin said. It did make sense. Seungmin was to stand with parted legs and Hyunjin would stretch and one of his stretched leg would be in-between Seungmin's parted legs. Many idols did this. But the way he said it was...

Hyunjin's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. His cheeks started flushing a little. "I didn't mean it-" Seungmin cut him off, "yeah I get it." Seungmin was trying to get over this as soon as possible. He was trying to suppress his laugh while he looked at Hyunjin's priceless face. But this resulted a grin on Seungmin's flushed cheeks.

->->->->->

Hyunjin always bought snacks for his friends, Changbin and Felix who walked with him till his bus station. Infact it was. His habit to take care if his friends by treating them everyday. Sometimes if Hyunjin had forgotten his money or if he had spent it, he would apologize to his friends. It wasn't like they demanded it to him anyways too. So this was Hyunjin. He had a big heart. This time Hyunjin asked Seungmin if he wanted to have some snacks. But Seungmin shook his head. Since 2018, that was the year before last year, Seungmin had stopped having those after school snacks from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin's habit of buying snacks for his dearest friends was set up because of Seungmin anyways. Hyunjin just looked at Seungmin for a second and nodded. 

Just when Seungmin was going to part his ways, Hyunjin called his name. Seungmin turned around and saw the three friends waving at him. Seungmin waved back but out of no where Hyunjin made a call sign and mouthed a 'i'll call you.' Seungmin nodded and quickly headed away. He didn't want to face more embarrassment because people were staring at them. 

Hyunjin was immature for his age. He was talented, good looking. He even was childish at some point but...

He was cheesy without he himself knowing it too.

To be continued....


	16. {16}

->->8 months later->->

Everyone was very happy. The final exams had finally finished! Seungmin was pretty nervous for his reports. His parents had agreed on sending him to Australia if he did really good in his exams. But as far as what we can say, their last exam, Maths, was something Seungmin was not quite confident with. During that exam he and Hyunjin had spent hours talking on phone, and adding to the fact Seungmin's parents were not there since they had prayer, he was not getting a scolding. Seungmin studied on his own anyways so his parents were not bothered. 

But before he actually passed out from his school, the while twelve graders had to write a small note for the juniors as a booster to remind them to study hard. So there, everyone was, waiting for their turn to get into the principals office and write down on their record book. 

Well, the principal would give each of them some advice as to what they should do in life, considering everyone's ambitions. It was taking a long time. "So are we all going into the same University?" Jisung asked. Everyone exchanged glances. "Well, we all have good voices so, why not we join the ****** uni together and get into the music department?" Everyone nodded. "That's a good idea. If you guys need help in some practical exams, my dad is there to train your voice. And anyways everyone of us here love music." Woojin said. Everyone thanked him. 

->->->->->

Felix, Jisung, Minho and Woojin were done. The students were getting in one by one by their roll call. The four of them decided to leave and so now it was Changbin's turn. Hyunjin and Seungmin was tired of standing so they were sitting behind the office, on the ground which had an elevation. It was perfect to be sat on. The benches were all full and their number was yet to be called out. 

Seungmin felt sad. He was not going to see Hyunjin anymore. It was going be two years complete since he liked the taller. Hyunjin sighed loudly. His grandmother was doing just fine and was in stable state and so was Hyunjin's mind. He leaned behind and rested his two hands behind him supporting his body. He was sitting in a slanted position as if he was in a beach. 

"God I'm going to miss you." Hyunjin said. Seungmin felt his heart flutter. He could never get over this idiot, instead he fell head over heels for him everyday. Seungmin looked at him and for the first time spoke his heart. "Jinnie, don't always give me false hope. You know that I like you but you have to control your mouth sometimes, because my mind understands what you mean, but my heart takes it differently." Seungmin said. 

Hyunjin looked at him, eyes void of emotions. "What? I'm just saying. Well, I remember I cried just few months ago thinking that we are going to be separated from now on and my mother asked me what happened when she saw my puffed eyes. I told her I had a bad day, because a teacher scolded me." Hyunjin chuckled looking back upon those days. Seungmin looked at him with a betrayed look. Hyunjin seemed to still think that Seungmin was infatuated by him. But Seungmin was wrong. Hyunjin was just very straight forward about his feelings with his friends. Or really just his friends?

Seungmin faced him and said, "Look,Your presence is something that gives me comfort. As if you have folded me in a warm soothing hug. I know I should be taking advantage of not seeing you from now on and try to get over you. But I can't. It's just so hard sometimes to keep these feelings of mine suppressed. Just...trying to convince myself that I'm just a friend. It makes me sad, that you can't have a normal best friend. I'm a real trouble. But I-I have never been so serious about someone like this before. Everyday, the more I try to ignore the fact that I have a crush on you the more my feelings grow. Just like I heard people say, if we suppress our feelings it will come back with double force. So please don't mind me if I don't call you this winter break. Because I guess I need a break from you?" The last sentence came out as a question. Because Seungmin knew he couldn't avoid Hyunjin at all.

"But deep inside I know I can't even stand a second without thinking about you." There was silence. "I'm sorry... Even though I get countless hugs from Woojin, Minho and Jisung, but yours are the ones which always calm me down. Yours are the ones that make me forget about my worries. All these cuts that I have in my arms and wrist are because of my parents. But when I'm with you, I feel like no one exists who can hurt me now. I feel safe and comfortable with you. Just by hearing your name it gives me a warm feeling in my heart." Seungmin finished with a small smile planted on his lips. He felt embarrassed all of a sudden now too. He was being really cheesy-

"I am not sure on how to react to your confession but I guess from all the events we come through so far, I can say you like me a lot and I am not uncomfortable with it. I am still glad to have a bestie like you that is for sure but i think you can't control your feelings like you used to for your other crushes before me. Thats the problem for you right?....But the real problem is I don't have any romantic feelings for you which is saddening to be honest. I feel bad for you too this way...I'm sorry..I have never experienced this so I don't really know how does it feels like." Hyunjin said truthfully.

Seungmin just gave a sad smile. "It's not your fault anyways. I have to tell you some-" Hyunjin's phone buzzed. "Hello? Yes...I'll be on my way, I need a few minutes." He hung up. All the colour in his face drained. "My grandmother passed away." He declared to Seungmin. Tears threatening to fall when- "Roll number twenty nine!" The teacher announced. Hyunjin ran towards the office. Seungmin looked at his figure disappear behind the door. From behind came the deep, raspy voice of Changbin, "Are you okay?" He asked. Seungmin nodded with a questioning look. "I heard your conversation." He clarified. Seungmin just stared at him. "I'm going home with Hyunjin you wanna tell me, I can rely the message to him?" Seungmin shook his head. "He will go to the hospital. Anyways I was going to tell him about my plan. I want to go to Australia to study you see. You ask Felix the details. But I want to tell Hyunjin myself so I won't burden you." Seungmin said. Changbin gave him an unconvinced look. But said, "Sure if you insist." 

->->->->->

It was sure, Hyunjin was not going to come for their last house fest and fete in their school. No one was enthusiastic about those event too. The year was ending. They would be parting and as soon as they realised they can't spend their time just grieving, they had to bring the old Hyunjin back.

Hyunjin had barely left his room nor eaten anything. Finally, Seungmin's parents were allowing him to go outside with his friends for their 'last-meeting' after they become separated because Seungmin was leaving. That had been confirmed when a letter had arrived at his door with English alphabets. He had gotten a scholarship! Everyone had passed. And Seungmin had done beyond average in mathematics because of which he got a scholarship. Seungmin had been calling Hyunjin but he never picked up. Infact everyone had tried to reach him but his call always ended in voicemails. 

Everyone was getting worried. But then on the day of their meeting. The day Seungmin was going to announce that he was leaving, his phone buzzed. All the members were sitting around a round table and their attention went to Seungmin. To his surprise it was Hyunjin. Everyone ordered him to put it on loud speaker. And here you go. "Hello?" 

"Seungmin I saw many of your missed calls. What do you want?" Hyunjin asked as. Seungmin had millions of questions flying in his mind. 'Why didn't you pick up the call?' 'Are you okay?' ' It's about time you accept the fact your grandmother has died isn't it?' 'Aren't you always the one to tell me to take care of myself.' ' Where the hell are you?' 

But Seungmin choose to ask one question. "Where are you? Today we have our last meeting as a school graduate. I have something to announce too." There was a pause. "Oh I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it. If you had informed me before then I would've stayed back at Seoul, but I'm at Incheon right now. I have come here to my late grandmother's real house." Hyunjin said. "I can't hear your announcement-" and He hung up. Seungmin stared at his screen. Weren't they supposed to be best friends? But Hyunjin is busy. Seungmin convinced himself and sighed. 

Everyone looked at him with a worried expression. "He hung up on you when you were just-" Felix was saying with disbelief when Seungmin cut him off, " He must be busy." 

"Lucky brat, has an understanding lover." Changbin mumbled and Felix shot him a glare. "You first Seungmin and I have an announcement too." Felix said. 

Seungmin nodded and declared, " My parents agreed to send me to Australia for my studies. I took all my medical check up and all and my visa is done. Best news I got a scholarship into the best English University out there!" Everyone said, "Congratulations" to Seungmin and were happily ranting about how they were going to make time for a group video call, every month since they would be busy in uni. The time gaps were no joke too. When Changbin cleared his throat. "Felix and I have a announcment too." Changbin said. Everyone was focused on their intertwined fingers. "We are in a relationship." 

It was not surprising as the whole group was a Changlix shipper. Everyone cheered with a cheeky grin on their faces. Seungmin nudged Minho on his elbow. He faced him. "What about JiJi?" Seungmin whispered, looking at Jisung who was smiling at Changlix. "I'll confess someday..." Minho trailed away now focusing on Jisung. Seungmin chuckled muttering a small, "Scared cat." 

When Woojin suddenly asked Seungmin from across the table. "Seungmin! Hyunjin doesn't know. Why don't you meet him at Incheon since your flight is from there and tell him?" Seungmin's face lost all it's colour. "If he wants to know he can at least text me since I already told him I have an announcement. But he doesn't and he hung up on me too. He must be busy yeah, but I'm sad... Just let him be. He can never like me back. And you can't force someone to like you right? It won't bother him when I don't call him back or not. He doesn't care." Seungmin said trying to keep the disappointed away from his voice. 'Seungmin you're wrong he does care about you just wait.' "Everything is gonna be fine okay? You will have some space after you get to Australia." Felix said. Seungmin nodded smiling, "I'm gonna get a boyfriend when I arrive after my masters." Seungmin said. "Bet he can't." Changlix said, they knew his friend. Minsung snickered, "500 Won, bet he can!" They said. "Fine." Both agreed. 

"But the winner better treat me, because I make you win either way." Seungmin chuckled. "Deal!" The two couples said smiling slyly. Sure they were wining.

To be continued...


	17. {17}

Hyunjin felt hot tears stream down his face again. He couldn't go to meet his friends for the last time. He felt like he lost a part of his life. Yes, he was shifting houses. Not just a house that he grew up in and had a great attachment with it, but also many emotions with heartfelt memories were stored in it. That was the house where he had first met his grandmother who had died in 2017. He loved her so dearly.

He was always the one to trust people very fast so he hurt more easily.

The tall boy was alone in his new room which was much more bigger than his previous one. But he loved cosy places. The last time his grandmother had died. Hyunjin was just told that he was going to meet his sick granny but when he reached her house, it was a funeral, she had died three days ago. They all lived in Seoul so how could they go to her place after her death which happened before three long freaking days. And his family hadn't even told him! How could they?! Hyunjin was beyond sad at that point. He had serious break downs in school sometimes. And the person who always guessed it correct was Seungmin. 

One time when the school had just been dismissed, he cried so hard that their class mate, Taeyong was hugging him for comfort and asking him what had happened. He was so nervous because he didn't know why he was crying. Seungmin had asked him if it was his grandma and it was right. See, he really did have a deep connection with his grandmother. He missed her everyday single damn day and just when he was about to get over the fact. His another grandmother had died. And worse he had to leave his home and live in Incheon. He didn't want to tell his friends.

What he was most depressed about was not being about to go to their last meeting. Seungmin had been allowed to be independent finally! But he couldn't go and meet him anymore. His mother had told him to let go of his friends because now they would not meet at all. And their dream of going to the same University together, was gone in vain. That day when he had finally been able to call Seungmin back, in mid way his family had arrived and were calling him for lunch. 

They were really sorry towards Hyunjin but they said that they couldn't live in Seoul because that city was a hell of a polluted place and it had too many disadvantages for health. Hyunjin was not angry at them, it wasn't their fault. They were just forced to do this because his parents business. So, he had to accept his cruel fate.

Hyunjin wondered what Seungmin wanted to announce. 'Was he going to suggest the uni they should go in? Or was he going to announce that he had a girlfriend or boyfriend?' Well this thought hurt him. More thoughts flooded in his head. 'Is he over me? I mean it is good for him. He was hurting a lot.' then one terrible truth hit him, now he wasn't crying over his old house but for his friends. He never gave them a good farewell. He never explained! Seungmin had once told him, 'You can always share your problems with me. I'll always help. You are my best friend after all.' leaving the fact that Seungmin like him, he still kept his feelings behind when Hyunjin was in need. He always did and after 2018's incident happened his care became stronger.

Hyunjin heard footsteps. He quickly ran and washed his face and came out as if nothing had happened. His mother had called him down for dinner. Hyunjin nodded and followed her down. Non of his family members noticed his eyes. His sister, Yeji was constantly looking at him. 

"Are you fine?" She asked. It was a rare case when all of his sister and brother would gather in a dinner. Each of them were busy. One had to go to work other had to go to uni. 

Hyunjin looked up at her and give her his best smile. "Yeah, just upset that we shifted and I couldn't say good bye to my friends." Hyunjin said. Yeji smirked. "Your boyfriend you mean?" Hyunjin blushed but rolled his eyes ignoring her anyways.

There she had gone again. He used to text and talk on call with Seungmin so much, the countless times he had denied the fact that he was his best friend, she still teased him. He was fed up with her. Hyunjin's parents were just there hearing their conversation. "You have a boyfriend?" His mother asked. Hyunjin froze. Yeji smiled. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak but the dread inside of him made him freeze on spot and noting left his mouth. Yeji excitedly told them about it. After she was done, both of his parents and his brother, Kai looked at him smirking. 

A drop of sweat trickled down his face. "We won't say anything to you Hyunjin. You are a grown man now. You can make your own choices. Anyways we do love you, so we are happy to see you happy." Hyunjin's mouth flung open. Did they just- but a light bulb flashed in his head. "Uh, mom, dad." He looked at them nervously. His parents looked at him indicating they were listening. "I don't have a boyfriend....yet. But I like a boy. He was going to the same University as me. Can I go to that University only? I mean I already got accepted too, so can I chase after him? And I promise I'll keep up my grades. If I drop it by one percent too, you can just bring me back. Can you please?" Hyunjin asked. 

He had extended a really great offer to his parents. They thought for a while and Mrs. Hwang looked at her husband. He finally nodded. "Fine but as you said one percent-" Hyunjin was doing a over dramatic dance of happiness being the drama queen he is. Hyunjin nodded vigorously. "But are you sure you can live alone? In the dorm?" Mrs Hwang asked. "Mom, I'm eighteen this year." Hyunjin reassured.

"Don't worry mother. Everyone will be hitting on my dearest brother, he won't get hate for sure." Yeji slung her arms around Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin decided to surprise his friends. It was only a month now before uni started. He was going to apologize them for not being able to explain before hand. And he would surprise Seungmin.

But why was he so excited to surprise him out of all his friends. What was this happiness bubbling inside of him? Hyunjin shook it off. And went up stairs to open the email that remained in his bin for nearly a week now. He opened it again and saw the accepted letter. He smiled.

Little did he know, the day Hyunjin would be going back to Seoul, was the day Seungmin was arriving at Incheon. They had zero chance to meet eachother. But here Hyunjin was, jumping up and down with happiness that their group was coming back together. This time Hyunjin had decided. He would make Seungmin and his friendship back to normal. Be it anything. He would make it like before.

But how could he when he wouldn't even know where Seungmin would be when he arrives at Seoul. 

To be continued....


	18. {18}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self harm so you've been warned. And the dark past of both Seungmin and Hyunjin will be explained now. But it starts at the end of the chapter. You have to wait ;)

Two days later Seungmin would be going to Australia. His friends were so happy yet was sad that they wouldn't see him anymore. Felix in the other hand felt the same but one feeling was greater, he was jealous. But what could he do, it was his own choice to stay away from his home for his dreams. 

Seungmin, was sitting in his room playing with his blade. Yes, the same one, the eighteenth m.m. steel balde. He was thinking about his future. What exactly was he going to do after he reaches Australia? His medical checkup had been done and his faint scars, which Seungmin hid by the held of his mother's make up set, wasn't noticed by the doctors. Like hey, what would they do if they see his scars? His parents would find out too and, definately take him for therapy sessions which were of no use for Seungmin. He had therapy sessions with his friends only. Just when Seungmin was playing with it he heard his mother speak.

"I'm relieved he doesn't has to face Hyunjin. I mean, that child is good but in the past it was really hard. He seemed to like Seungmin." Mrs. Kim was talking. He heard footsteps coming closer to his door. 'They think I'm asleep.' Seungmin thought and kept the blade on the table and acted like he feel asleep on the bean bag he was sitting on. But before they entered, Seungmin heard Mrs. Kim say, "And I'm happy he doesn't want to be a filthy singer. I guess his eyes have opened. He is now in the real world." Mr. Kim chuckled. "I mean it's not a sin to be gay, but if you be in a relationship and ruin your holy life than its considered as a sin. It's written in the Bible itself that theses feminine males are the pillar of God's temple. But they have to be virgins in order to be blessed. Lord, this devil has changed the world to something else. He has inculcated the idea that gay should love boys. And lesbians should love girls. I'm highly worried for Hyunjin." Mr. Kim said.

Seungmin gritted his teeth, 'Hyunjin. Is. Not. Gay.' were the words flying in his head threatening to spill out of his mouth. "I don't think he is one, dear, Seungmin has clearified it with us." Seungmin sarcastically thought, 'As if you believe me.' 

"But I still believe that Hyunjin is still not a good company for Seungmin, when I see them be clingy with eachother." Mrs. Kim was saying. Mr. Kim on the other hand knew better than to argue with his wife and defend the young tall boy, Hyunjin and said, "Call Seungmin for breakfast,I'll be going down. He will wake up if he hears you rant." 

"Oh he won't, trust me, he is a heavy sleeper."

Wrong, Seungmin was not surprised to say the least because he knew his parents didn't know him. Seungmin had insomnia. So couldn't sleep at night. But if he did fall asleep he was a light sleeper. If he heard voices, he might be lazy to open his eyes but he would be alert enough to hear the whole conversation. Not just conversation but also, any type of noises. 

When his parents got into physical or verbal fights he heard it all. But Seungmin was used to this. Their fake smile whenever they sat for breakfast the next day. Seungmin was tired of living with them too. He wanted to leave this place so bad-

Knock knock. Seungmin just hummed in a tired manner to fool his mother. It always worked. "Honey come for breakfast after washing up okay?" She said and was gone. It was the first time she called him, 'honey' and she even invited him for breakfast, coming all the way up in his room. And you might be thinking Seungmin and his parents room were parted by a wall and there was no door. Well, they made a new house. So, Seungmin finally had some privacy. 

Seungmin reached out for the blade again. The conversation came back into his head. Seungmin was angry, very angry. His parents were so prejudiced and biased they would never wanted to know someone before they judged them. Seungmin clenched the blade tighter which his knuckles to turn white. He was shivering and goosebumps appeared in his body all the up till his jaw. He remembered the conversation about his career. Last time he talked it with his parents, he was nearly beaten. He felt tears pool in his eyes but being stubborn and reminding himself he was strong he didn't let the tears fall down. His breathing picked up pace. Seungmin had washed up long ago. But he still rushed to the bathroom.

His bathroom was solid white with white tiles all over. It was serene and calming. But Seungmin was having a serious panic attack out here. He was becoming blind. He let the tears flow down now. He saw his blade. He sighed.His breath still shaky and his trembling hand. 

He thought upon the day when he had bought this. No one knew that he was going to end his life that day but Seungmin was afraid of death in the end it seems. He had walked away but today was it. He was still being ruled when he thought he was free now. 

He pulled the blade to its fullest length and placed it in his wrist. Right on his nerves. He took a deep breath again and pushed as much as he could and slit it. His trembling hands made the cut not so deep. But it was enough to reach his nerve because his whole arm started paining but Seungmin was not bothered. He watched the blood coming out of his cut in the white sink. It came in drops. Seungmin glanced at the cupboard where the anticiptic cream was. 

He didn't budge. He just watched his thick blood, the smell of it was satisfying. He was used to this metallic smell but it stopped after one minute of bleeding. This happened again. Was it fate that was telling him it was not his time? Or did something worth while was waiting for him in the near future. He decided it was not his end. He would be patient and wait.

Seungmin sighed again, his breathing was back to normal. He washed his wrists ignoring the sting of pain and dabbed it dry with cotton. You could see the white muscle on his wrist, man it was deep! He wrapped his hands up and went down to eat, acting as if nothing had happened.

->->->->->

It was the day. The bleeding from his wrist had stopped but still some blood came out of it if he didn't had any bandage on or if he moved his hand too much. But Seungmin had decide to let it heal without the bandage today. Without it, he couldn't lift a single thing but still he discarded the banged anyways. It started paining when the cold winter air hit it but Seungmin wasn't bothered. Instead he grabbed his stuff and pretended to be sad to leave his house when Mrs. Kim was crying.

Fake tears. Seungmin thought. He knew she loved him but he didn't like them at all. So he always pretended that they wouldn't like him back too. He was starting to be stubborn you see. 

After Seungmin arrived at the air port in Incheon, Seungmin was walking cautiously, he thought he might be able to see Hyunjin. For the last time? 'Are you trying to get over him or not.' Seungmin scolded himself. He shook his head and entered the air port. He was waiting for his flight since he was ten minutes early. He sat down in one of the benches. There was a young boy about fifteen years of age sitting and scribbling something in his notebook. Seungmin couldn't help but sneak a peek since his notebook was visible to him. He pretend to to look at his phone but he was reading his notebook. 

'Proud to be gay.'  
'It hurts but you chose to leave me.'  
'I am broke but still going on.'

Seungmin knew how the guy must feel. He thought he did have the idea but what caught his attention was; 

'My heart feels heavy.'

Seungmin felt it everyday in 2018. Just then his flight had arrived. 

->->->->->

Seungmin tried his best to forget about his past but he couldn't just burry the words written by the boy in the back of his head. He sighed again. He wanted to think back upon the days. He clenched his hands but his arm hurt. The nerve all over arms were aching because of the cut. 

Seungmin sighed. He will leave the past in Seoul forever now. He decided to not run away, he wanted to forget it all but he would look once back upon it after today, he decided. He would see if it was worth crying over for. 

This was how it started.

November 28th, 2017....

To be continued...


	19. {19}

November 28th, 2017.

Seungmin's grandfather has been ill for about two years now. He was not getting well. His eyes were clouded with some white particles. He didn't recognise anyone nor could he speak. The only person Seungmin trusted his secrets with was his grandfather. Seeing him in this state was heart breaking. Seungmin believed he would be fine. He always did. Last time he had been unconscious but after two days he had recovered and could walk with a help of a stick.

You see, he had multiple Myeloma, blood cancer and low pressure. For all these years they have been taking him from Seoul to Busan and then to Gangnam where the weather was good for patients like him. Seungmin was sure his grandfather could live. That he could be able to walk. That he would be able to recover fully. Seungmin knew that he could live because he was a old firm man who could endure a lot of cemo therapies. 

"Seungmin why don't you meet your grandfather?" Mrs. Kim asked. Seungmin looked at her and shook his head. "He doesn't even speak." It hurt him to see him like that so he would rather not visit him. Seungmin's mother sighed and said, "Do spend some time with him, you might regret it in the future." Seungmin just smiled. But he didn't move a muscle.

->->->->->

December 1st, 2017.  
1:45 a.m.

Seungmin's mother shook Seungmin violently. He woke up and saw her looking at him with a worried expression. Seungmin didn't have school but the winter air outside the blanket hit his arms when he sat up and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning right now. He was confused but before Seungmin could say anything, his mother delivered a message to him that he would never forget, she was in the verge of tears and her voice sounded shaky. 

"Seungmin...your grandfather is dead."

Seungmin blinked and let the information sink in. He was still half asleep. But when he did recover from his shock, he burst out into tears. Shaking. 

->->->->->

February 20th, 2018.

Seungmin's news was broke into the group because of Changbin's help. He never did mention the death even when he knew his friends knew about it. His friends were aware of it so they also kept their mouths shut. Seungmin didn't tell Hyunjin anything. His grandmother had died four years ago but he hadn't been able to get over that fact. So Seungmin thought sharing his problem with Hyunjin would be like opening up his old wound. 

Hyunjin didn't want to mention this to Seungmin either so they pretended not to know. 

"Minnie I've missed you a lot." Hyunjin said as soon as he saw Seungmin. Seungmin smiled, "I missed you too." He hugged the boy. They were the same height at that moment. Hyunjin checked for any signs of distress but he didn't saw anything on Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin was secretive, Hyunjin knew, he had trust issues too so he barely talked his problems out with Hyunjin. But Hyunjin knew better than to force him. So he was trying his best to lighten up his mood. 

"Let's get going okay? Then we got to catch up on what we did this winter. I went to Gimpo again to meet my grandmother. She was so happy. Reminded of me of my other grandma. You are lucky to have your grandmother with you." Hyunjin said. He knew this would relief Seungmin. And Seungmin smiled. "Umm....by the way how many granddad do you have?" He asked. 

There he goes again, Hyunjin thought. "I have both of them." Seungmin tched. Hyunjin was confused but didn't question his best friend. He was clinging on Seungmin's hand and was talking about his fight with Yeji, again.

Seungmin was half listening. He was jealous he had both grandfathers. He had never seen his mother's dad. He had died before he was even born. And his father's dad was the best granddad anyone could ever have. He spoiled Seungmin but the best thing about him was that the he always listened to Seungmin's problem which was always childish yet he gave the best advice in the whole world. That was what made him special. He only trusted his grandfather with all of his problem. 

->->->->->

Seungmin's mother was ranting about Hyunjin again. Seungmin was having enough of this talks. These talks had started since 2017, when Mrs. Kim found snack packets from Seungmin's bag. Hyunjin would've brought some snacks for Seungmin everyday. They were what you called, the bestest friends in the world because they could not be separated. If Seungmin was there so was Hyunjin and if Hyunjin was there so was Seungmin. They were clinging onto eachother 10/7 and would always sit and talk with eachother, about random topics. They were not so close to the group but they were really close to eachother. 

"Seungmin do you have a girlfriend?" Mrs. Kim asked when she discarded the snack packets out of Seungmin's bag. Seungmin gave here a 'are-you-saying-this-again-' look. He was getting tired. "I told you it's-" 

"Or do you perhaps have a... boyfriend?" His mother asked, in a soft voice as if convincing herself that it was not true. "It's given by Hyunjin." Seungmin said, 'For God's sake!' he thought. "Seungmin, I think so Hyunjin likes you. You know that you are not supposed to be gay or you commit the biggest sin according to the Bible. He always talks to you on phone for hours and you guys chat right after you hang up." Mrs. Kim said in a calm voice. 

Seungmin looked down, he was angry. He closed his hands to a fist and his nails dung inside his palm. "How many times do I need to remind you that he is my best friend!" Seungmin said. Mrs. Kim stayed surprisingly calm. "Make sure you don't get so close. They will always leave you in the end." Her eyes turned blank. Seungmin angrily stomped off into his room. 

Seungmin was having enough of this, he was tired with his mother. One year went by with her ranting about how, 'boyfriend material' Hyunjin acted but Seungmin was having a hard time controlling his anger. Like, who wouldn't get mad when someone judges or says ill about your most closest friend when they don't even know them? Seungmin has been enduring this for a year straight. Same reason and same lines. Seungmin was fed up. 

But one line stayed inside Seungmin's head. 'They will leave you in the end.' Mrs. Kim was not wrong in that. Seungmin had two best friends in grade one and five respectively. The first one was a nerd, he was the only friend Seungmin had but when Seungmin actually was getting bad marks because he was a weak student in studies his friend didn't even offered any help. That's what nerds are, they are so selfish, that they only want to bring good marks, they won't even help their friend who can just pass with his help. When Seungmin reached grade four, his nerd friend and him got seperated because they were placed in different sections. Seungmin and he never became close to eachother like before. Was it he or Seungmin had left him? Probably they drifted apart. 

The second best friend was in grade five. His friend was an Otaku (anime lover). This was exactly how Seungmin had started liking animes. Seungmin spoke with everyone in the class, Hyunjin was also in the same section as his but they never crossed paths. Seungmin's best friend had an arch enemy. He was his cousin and their family already had a fight, wonder why would it made them enemies too. One day his cousin mistakenly shut the class door when Seungmin's friend's hand was there. His friend told him not to talk to him anymore and that he had done it intentionally. But Seungmin being the peace maker tried to talk to his friend's cousin about it. When Seungmin's friend saw it, we don't know what exactly happened but the next day Seungmin was so busy talking about studies (he had improved in his studies) with his nerd ex-best friend, Seungmin's friend misunderstood it. From then on they never spoke with eachother. Seungmin was again left alone, he ate alone in class, his company being the empty tables. If he was to eat outside with whom should he eat?

Seungmin sighed. He flipped on his bed. 'I can make this stop right? In the end we have to drift apart. I'm sorry Hyunjin but I got to do this. Everything will be fine after this.' He grabbed his mother's phone.

Hyunjin was eating some of his snacks and jumping around dancing along with some random song. When his phone beeped. He excitedly opened the text Seungmin sent him, Seungmin was never the first one to send anything. But when he did, he was utterly confused. Why does he want to talk to Hyunjin privately tomorrow?

To be continued.....


	20. {20}

What was Seungmin going to talk about with Hyunjin? The older male was getting nervous and impatient to hear about it. They had a test that day and Hyunjin was not being able to focus. As soon as the two best friends met eachother, Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with 'that' look. Seungmin sighed, he had changed his mind. He didn't want Hyunjin to dislike his mother, I mean Seungmin did not like them sometimes but he still loved them. Hyunjin was utterly confused when the younger didn't say a word. 

He embraced Seungmin and clung onto him. Seungmin thought for a moment and finally said, "I have no idea how to set Jisung with that girl he has a crush on." 

Yeah, you must be thinking about Seungmin's experiences, Seungmin himself has never been in a single relation nor has anyone confessed to him, leave alone anyone has looked at him with those love eyes. But Seungmin was a great matchmaker. He thought giving his friends happiness without any payment is like letting them enjoy their puberty. He felt every teenager had to face infatuation and break up's so that they may learn to be stronger for their future. As for Hyunjin he was never in love before. He never did have a serious crush. And how could he understand Seungmin's and his friends who actually fell deep right? 

Hyunjin always hated it when Seungmin payed too much mind in his matchmaking affair. Seungmin succeed a lot of times too. But Hyunjin hated it. He felt like his attention had been taken away by stupid love. Hyunjin did cherish his friend the most. But Hyunjin was being frustrated and angry. Seungmin had been working on their relationship to work out, that he forgot his own best friend. Hyunjin huffed, "seriously? Again that girl?" Seungmin looked at him, baffled by his remark. Hyunjin always listened to Seungmin rant or talk nonsense but this Hyunjin was a different side of him.

And Seungmin knew he was being overboard with his shipping. He had no idea Hyunjin seeked attention. He nature was like that.

"You won't understand. Love." Seungmin scoffed. "If this is what you want to talk about with me then suit yourself I don't want to talk about it." Hyunjin said and left Seungmin. Seungmin stared into nothing. Hyunjin didn't know what his mother had said about him. And Seungmin was scared to say the least. Scared to see his friend's reaction.

Seungmin thought that Hyunjin would dislike him and worse hate him too if he said that. He was afraid Hyunjin would hate his parents who Seungmin did love after all.  
Seungmin looked down. The bell rang just then and the teacher entered. The test had started.

MATHS!?! Seungmin hated this subject with his every living brain cells. Before the test started Hyunjin turned around to face Seungmin and mouthed a 'all the best' to him. Seungmin didn't mean to roll his eyes but he did mean to ignore Hyunjin. But when Seungmin looked down, he blinked at Hyunjin and when he opened his eyes after blinking he was looking down. Seungmin felt guilty because he knew Hyunjin had misunderstood it as an eye roll. Seungmin bit his lower lip. He didn't want to seem strange infront of other students. 

And Seungmin knew one information for sure. He was going to have a hard time because Hyunjin was definitely angry at him. This was the day the fight between them had started. Seungmin thought it was just a small storm in their friendship but they were so wrong. The small storm were just there as a red light indicating danger.

A big storm was ahead.

->->->->->

Seungmin was mentally cursing. Hyunjin hasn't apologized nor was he even looking at Seungmin. He was avoiding Seungmin! Seungmin thought, 'He doesn't know. Let it be this way. We will make up eventually.'

But he was wrong. Hyunjin was never the one to apologize first when he always had a fight. He thought he should give some space to the people. But this time he was not going from giving space and all. His ego was swelling. Hyunjin surely was furious. 

Seungmin in the other hand wanted to apologize but he wasn't sure if it was his own ego, (that never took control over his emotions even if he was at wrong) or if it was his mind that said, 'Hyunjin will eventually let you go, then your mother can be happy! You won't need to make things complicated.' 

Seungmin sighed in frustration. Seungmin had started having a habit of biting his lips now. He even started chewing it so it has started becoming very dry and rough.

Seungmin looked at his watch. It was about time, lunch break was about to start. It had been three days since Hyunjin last spoke to Seungmin. But when the bell did ring and all of Seungmin's friends gathered to eat, Hyunjin actually pulled Seungmin's lunch and had some of it. So everything was back to normal. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin and a soft smile got planted on his lips. 

->->->->->

Three weeks had been gone by. Seungmin was having a normal life. Hyunjin still bought him some snacks like always. Seungmin tired to deny his offer but when Seungmin's bus would be about to leave. Hyunjin would always slip a packet of snack from the bus window, since he knew Seungmin's usual seat.

Seungmin would always be embarrassed when Hyunjin did it because all the boys in the bus gave him that teasing look. When Seungmin had just reached home, his mother greeted him with a cold stare. Seungmin awkwardly went inside and started changing in his room. When he came out to wash up his mother was taking out his dirty lunch box to wash. 

"I heard that you love singing?" She asked. As I said Seungmin inherited his great vocals from his mother, but his mother was always singing Christian songs. Seungmin gulped and nodded, nervous on where the conversation was heading to. "And you want to be a singer?" She asked. Looking away from the lunch bag which just had the snack inside it. Seungmin nodded nervously again. 

Her expression now turned pale. She looked at him for a short time and then yelled out of no where, "You young man, haven't we taught you want happens when you sing secular? All the singers are going to hell. You might get fame in the earth but you will be a no one in heaven. You also want to sing those satanic songs? What kind of mindset do you have?-"

And there she was. Seungmin zoned out because his heart hurt. His parents did provide him materialistic things, but would they provide it for him if it wasn't for Seungmin who asked them for something they could provide? He never asked clothes or shoes because he knew they didn't have so much money. He asked them to take him out once in a while, because he knew they couldn't afford to if he demanded it daily. Seungmin understood their parents but little did they know it was Seungmin's demands that were considered by Seungmin himself were they being able to make Seungmin happy. At least Seungmin was trying to be happy to get the least. They thought they were the best parents in the world. They were good at some point but most of the time they thought they were really the best. (A/N:*tch*)

They thought of themselves as mighty parents. Seungmin's emotions where something they never understood, because only Seungmin could go to that high level of thinking for his parents but they couldn't come down to Seungmin's level of thinking that even a fight between his friends were a big thing for him. When Mrs. Kim finally stopped ranting her attention went to the snack. Another lecture. 

But this one really made Seungmin tick off when she said, "Spiritually I feel that Hyunjin is not a good friend for you. Don't associate with him so much." Direct translation, 'I think Hyunjin likes you, I want you to break this friendship with him. I don't want you to be gay.' Seungmin wasn't sure of the last part if they were really thinking that Seungmin could be gay. But he was more than sure that she wanted him to stop being friends with Hyunjin.

Seungmin was really pissed. He was pacing around his room. Hyunjin was texting Seungmin as usual and Hyunjin was talking about his sister Yeji who was going to get into a university next year. 

However Seungmin was feeling very sad. He couldn't discuss it with anyone. If he did with Hyunjin, Hyunjin would definitely insist on talking to his parents about that, Hyunjin was just a friend. Little did he know how worse his parents could be. So he rather stayed a silent. 

At this point Seungmin was missing his grandfather so much that he ended up slipping a tear from his eyes. He felt so much pressure. Mr. Kim also happened to know about Seungmin's ambition then Seungmin again got a serious talk from his dad. 

His parents were pressuring Seungmin to let go of his most beloved dream and his bestest friend. Seungmin was missing his grandfather too. And this made Seungmin think that he had nothing good in his life.

He had forgotten to see the positivity in life. He was slowing losing hope that he would be free one day. For he was always being told what to do and what not to do. His parents picked Seungmin's clothes shoes, room colour, if he should go out with his friends or not, if he can dye his hair or get a piercing or not. But now they were on their limits. They were deciding his friends. They were choosing his future.

Seungmin's heart filled with sadness but when he grabbed his mother's phone and typed, Seungmin realised he had let his anger over come him, because when he hit that send button it was viewed immediately as if Hyunjin had been expecting it. Seungmin's face lost its every colour. 

The message ruined both of Seungmin's and Hyunjin's life. They both would change, both would think in another manner, both would become distant after that. Seungmin had typed correctly;

"Let's break this friendship"

To be continued...


	21. {21}

(A/N): ❗Mentions of self harm❗Hope you enjoy~

23rd July, 2018.

'Let's break this friendship'

Hyunjin looked at the text unconvinced. He was pissed. He typed back saying, 'This is not funny.' Seungmin was a real prankster at times. Seungmin sighed. He thought 'This is it.' He typed back saying that it was over. 

"Why?" Was the word that escaped form Hyunjin's lips. Tears rolled done his cheeks. What the hell was going on? Hyunjin was definitely puzzled. Seungmin in the other hand thought that keeping the real secret a secret was the best option at this point of time. Seungmin typed him back saying that he would explain it the next day. 

Hyunjin couldn't sleep that night. He stared at the ceiling thinking, 'Its all a prank and when Seungmin is going to laugh at me I'm going to kick his ass.' But boy, was he wrong. 

->->->->->

The next day was really bad. Seungmin came to school pretending nothing great had happened. When he met Hyunjin, the boy could say that the older had cried since his eyes were red and puffy. At this point Seungmin really hated his decision. He cursed himself for not being able to fight against his parents. Well, he was at the right so why was he hesitating? Seungmin shook his head, he had done this already now, there was no use regretting the decision taken in the past. Well, now there was no draw backs. 

Seungmin was forced to abide by his first mistake. Hyunjin stood there waiting for Seungmin's explaination impatiently. The boy was really angry at this point. Seungmin took a drop breath without Hyunjin noticing and started.

"Hyunjin, I think we should break this friendship. I don't think so you can understand me anymore. Friends are supposed to support eachother but, you aren't approving of my matchmaking. I'm sorry but I don't think so we can continue this." Seungmin said. He was lying right through his teeth but only if Hyunjin had known Seungmin for more years would he be able to make out if he was telling the truth or not. I mean, Seungmin was pretty good at hiding his feelings and telling lies, because even his parents could never predict if Seungmin was lying or not. 

Hyunjin was beyond shocked. "You...This.." he was speechless. But after a while Hyunjin said something that Seungmin could never forget and oh how much Seungmin hated himself for this. Hyunjin looked directly at his eyes and said, "So this is the reason why?" And he stomped off. 

Hyunjin was crying. Tears were falling down his face but Hyunjin was too angry to even notice his pain. His heart was stabbed. He was blind with rage and pain. He went on walking. Everyone noticed the atmosphere was off. Hyunjin as I said before, was a pretty famous kid because he was really friendly. He had a lot of friends, practically the whole class knew him. 

Seungmin entered the class room without a single feeling written in his face. He walked as if nothing had happened. And when Hyunjin saw this he was getting more worked up. 

During break Hyunjin sat alone in his desk, Felix and the others were no where to be seen. Seungmin felt bad, he wanted to tell Hyunjin that he was not a friend, worth to cried for.Seungmin went towards him and sat down. Hyunjin didn't look up.

"Now don't cry okay? Where are the others?" Seungmin asked in a soft voice. Hyunjin looked at him and stood up. "Get lost." Was what Hyunjin said. His eyes turned dark with range. Seungmin had seen Hyunjin this way for the first time. 

Seungmin sat there without blinking. He looked at him, thinking 'I hate myself for hurting this innocent soul' but then again Hyunjin bellowed, "Get Out?!" Seungmin snapped out of his trance and felt his own blood rush. Seungmin was not just there to hear him bellow like this when he actually wanted to comfort him. Make him leave without hurting Hyunjin anymore but this was what he got? Seungmin looked around. His classmates were gathering behind Hyunjin. Seungmin would walk out from the place Hyunjin was letting him leave but Seungmin couldn't hide his anger and sadness. So he turned the other way and left. 

->->->->->

O

ne month passed by. Both had trouble with their daily life. During nights both stayed awake, their body never felt like resting. Seungmin always had a very heavy heart. He felt like all these were to be blamed at him.   
He felt guilty everyday. Hyunjin felt sad. He was so sad and angry at Seungmin, all their memories together stayed intact in his head. Making him cry more. Every night.

Mornings were worse, it meant Hyunjin had to meet Seungmin. Hyunjin hated to meet him because the younger always came to school as if nothing had happened. 

Seungmin in the other hand had to put up his mask, hiding his true feelings. That mask stayed well throughout the day because Seungmin laughed at lame things, even small things. He forced his laughter. He had started talking a lot just so that he wouldn't end up thinking about Hyunjin and felt more guilty. Hyunjin stayed quiet all the time. Since they belonged to the same group Hyunjin and Seungmin did meet but talked only when necessary. 

Hyunjin talked with Seungmin but never started a conversation because of Seungmin's attitude. Seungmin's mask did work well and Hyunjin thought that if Seungmin wouldn't care he didn't care either! Hyunjin's pride would hurt too if Seungmin just made small talks and the people would think Hyunjin was forcing Seungmin to talk with him and be friends back again together. 

Here as Seungmin was scared to talk to Hyunjin. His anger was really... Something. But little did Seungmin know that it was his own attitude. Seungmin had changed Hyunjin's attitude, Seungmin did realise this thing. The other thing was that Seungmin had turned Hyunjin into someone who now said, 'No,' if he didn't want to do something. That was a good one but Hyunjin had started being cold with others too, his friendlyness was fading. That was bad.

During lunch Hyunjin and Seungmin both didn't have appetite. Both had many mood swings but they hardly interacted so they didn't know that both were going through the same pain but Seungmin was lying to him, it made him wander if Hyunjin found out the real truth, what would be his reaction? 

When they reached home, both acted like everything was fine. Like everything was normal. Hyunjin didn't share his feelings because he thought that it didn't matter. Seungmin in the other hand was bottling up his feelings because no one was there to listen to him, not his grandpa nor anyone Seungmin could trust. 

This leaded Seungmin into something really bad. It started when he started cutting his thighs. Hyunjin did hear it from Felix. But because of his ego, Hyunjin didn't even ask him. When Seungmin showed his marks to Woojin he always stole glances of his wound. 

Seungmin was slowly getting into depression. His parents were still pressuring him about his career. So Seungmin was being really crushed. His whole class had started disliking Seungmin. Taeyong had even shouted on Seungmin's face one time when he saw Hyunjin's red eyes. 

"Seriously because of a Girl you are doing this?!" Seungmin didn't say anything and said, "This isn't the real reason." And before anyone could ask, Seungmin would be gone. 

Seungmin had decided he was going to tell Hyunjin the truth. He couldn't take it anymore. 

He couldn't take the loss of his granddad.  
He couldn't take the emptiness after losing his bestest friend.   
He couldn't take the hate from all of his classmates.  
He couldn't take his parents pressure regarding career choice.

He was feeling tired of staying in the dark with suicidal thoughts . He was hating himself. But he couldn't come out. Seungmin was stuck. He stayed in the dark, thinking if he should hang himself to death or cut himself. Poisoning would make him look ugly when he died. 

Not only did Hyunjin change but Seungmin had turned into another person. He had started becoming someone who was being controlled by a demon. The demon that inculcated him with suicidal thoughts. 

This was because Seungmin took all the blame. He thought he was the worst person in the world. 

Seungmin thought he would never come out. Never beat the darkness.

He wanted his friend back. He wanted a family that excepted his dreams. He wanted someone who could comfort and give him advice. Someone who gave him their calming presence. He would be happy to get any of these things. And indeed Seungmin did get one thing.

He got someone who understood him. His music made Seungmin want to live. That someone was a young producer in SoundCloud. About a year or so older than Seungmin when he checked his Instagram. He didn't know his real name. But he was called.....

CB97

To be continued...


	22. {22}

Seungmin's perspective to life had changed. This guy form Australia was someone Seungmin was thankful for. That was when Seungmin had started taking interest in Felix's old stories back in his hometown, Sydney. 

Hyunjin in the other hand had started thinking that Seungmin was ignoring him when the younger was oblivious. Seungmin would be so engrossed with Felix, Hyunjin thought Seungmin didn't even acknowledge his presence. But truly Seungmin was oblivious. 

Hyunjin was getting really fustrated too. He felt Seungmin was actually being normal to Hyunjin. He was confused, was Seungmin trying to be normal and act like nothing had happened? Well, it sure was too late for that. Hyunjin was deeply hurt and he kept grudges. Hyunjin was no way letting Seungmin fix things in his own way and in his own will. Hyunjin also had a heart after all. Hyunjin might put up that 'I don't care' face and act in school but really, Hyunjin was concerned. But his pride stopped him from further interrogation with Seungmin.

Hyunjin had alot of questions running in his mind. Seungmin was still cutting his thighs and in between his fingers so that the captain's wouldn't point out his wounds. And another thing was that it didn't leave scars there. 

However after cutting those cuts in between all of his fingers Seungmin had came to a stop. Hyunjin didn't realise that but it was strange to those who noticed yet they were happy because Seungmin was getting into a much better state. 

By now everyone knew Hyunjin hated his ex-best friend, Seungmin. But deep down Felix was told that Hyunjin missed Seungmin. Seungmin had mentioned this to Felix too and Felix had just smiled saying, "You both want to talk to eachother just make up." 

So Seungmin had been determined to try. He wrote a letter to Hyunjin. When it was the time to give it to him, Minho had snatched the paper away from his hand and started announcing to the whole class, "Hyunjin did you get a love letter from Seungmin??" 

Seungmin's eyes widened but when Hyunjin's eyes turned dark and when he barked at Minho with a serious threat, Seungmin's lips turned up a little in the corners. This was the first time Seungmin had nearly smiled genuinely. He was not acting.

->->->->->

As much as Hyunjin's will to make up, he also didn't want to forgive the younger. Seungmin had written down the real reason for the break up (friendship). Hyunjin clenched his fists. Sure, Seungmin didn't have his own phone and his mother couldn't stop blocking him. Hyunjin told Seungmin not to block him and Seungmin would always be surprised, he would hurry back home and unblock him.   
Hyunjin hated his mother. Very much but his father was still chill so he didn't have a problem with him.

Seungmin wanted to make up with Hyunjin. But his mother was not helping one bit. "So how is your relationship with Hyunjin?" Mrs. Kim asked. 'Speak of the devil,' Seungmin thought, "You'll be satisfied to hear." Seungmin said through gritted teeth. Mrs. Kim raised an eyebrow at him. "I broke off our friend ship." Seungmin said. He thought at least this would make her heart soften and she would scold Seungmin for not being a good friend to Hyunjin. Seungmin would happily go and make up with Hyunjin, even if it took everything he had to do to please him but..."You did great sweetie I'm so proud of you." This was uncalled. Seungmin looked at her back which was facing Seungmin, as she was chopping up vegetables for the dinner soup. Seungmin glared at her and left without a word. 

Seungmin was beyond pissed. Now he had made up his mind, he was going to apologize to Hyunjin. It had been two years since they had been best friends. Hyunjin never ever left his side. Yes, this moment was an exception because both of them were hurting. Hyunjin was someone Seungmin trusted more than anyone after his grandfather. Seungmin was really sad. He hated his parents. They were deciding his fate and destiny. His friends and foes. His love and hatred. They were no fucking one to rule his life this way. Seungmin had his own reason for being here in this world. He had his own destiny and fate.

Fuck, it was his own will to live or die. His own will to choose his destiny. His own will to choose his friends or foes. These past years, the way they were actually controlling him was over. Seungmin was going to stop all this. 

He would choose his career and friends himself. These thoughts about his old life, filled his heart with bitterness. He hated himself and decided he must die. But then he remembered. It was his parents. That was when he started hating them. His father was good, no doubt but his mother's convincing words always made him so damn ferocious, as if Seungmin had committed a great crime. But Seungmin decided he must bear it, for the time being.

->->->->->

Hyunjin was so pissed, he just wanted to disappear from this world full of problem. Mrs. Kim. Hyunjin gritted his teeth, it was Seungmin too. Couldn't he have told him that he was forced to do this? Couldn't he have discussed this matter before? They would've done it finely and have solved this problem without this big chaos. Hyunjin sighed. He didn't know what to do. Tears threatened to fall but he held it in place. He was being able to control over the past months. It was August. One month before Seungmin's birthday. But why did Hyunjin bother?

Hyunjin scoffed. "What should I give him for his birthday?" He mumbled. 

But before he did think about the gift he sat down to write a response for Seungmin's letter.

->->->->->

The next day, Hyunjin was not being able to give Seungmin the letter. All the teacher were on time and he was not being able to sneak near Seungmin. Seungmin as usual was exhausted. He had a sleepless night and he wanted to sleep. Everyone complained about his dark circles. Hyunjin sat infront of Seungmin. They had a rotation every week. So next week, Seungmin and his friends would be in the front and Hyunjin and his friends would be at the back. 

Seungmin rested his head comfortably on his arms, hoping to drift into unconsciousness. Seungmin's desk partner, who was gay, was chattering with Felix. They had three partners each. Seungmin felt uncomfortable all of a sudden because his hands were now bothering him. He couldn't fall asleep! He opened his eyes not too slowly nor swiftly and caught a glimpse of a pair of dark brown eyes. He sat up straight and saw Hyunjin, tossing and turning around on his bench so swiftly that he lost his balance and hit his hand and on the desk with a 'thud,' and he was facing the other side, so that Seungmin didn't see his face but his back. "That hate will turn into love one day." Seungmin's gay friend commented. The whole class sat still looking at the 'commotion,' Hyunjin sure was red. Seungmin just smirking. 

Hyunjin didn't notice the eyes of his classmates on them but he did feel Seungmin's gaze on his back. But it went away as Seungmin rested his head to sleep again.

Hyunjin exhaled and was surprised because he didn't realise he was holding his breath.   
He took out the paper, Seungmin's letter and started reading it again.

Dear Hyunjin,  
.........

To be continued.....


	23. {23}

Dear Hyunjin,  
I am writing this letter to clear things up. I told you that I broke our friendship because you were against me, matchmaking and all, but that was just a story. Everything has a reason behind it right? So I lied to you. The real reason is different. To be honest I didn't tell you the truth because I was scared it would make you really mad. You wanna know the real reason?   
It was because of my mom. It's really long though. Hope you enjoy~  
It all started when my mother first found my snack packets, that you bought for me after school. She used to ask me, 'Who gave you this?' and I replied, 'Hyunjin..' But she would always doubt me and say, 'Or is it a girl?' I denied the fact. Soon the questions started becoming really regular. But I chose to ignore her. Once you actually sent me fifty messengs because you were mentally disturbed but I didn't answer remember? That time my mother was shopping and I was at home. Since it's her phone, she had it with her and I couldn't reply back to you.

\-----×-----

Yeah that day...Hyunjin was missing his grandmother so much, he needed some consolation. But that day when he had needed Seungmin the most, Seungmin had not answered any, instead just read it. Now it turned out to be his mother. It was nothing new and Hyunjin was just disappointed. Mrs. Kim always read the message but never replied, even if Hyunjin had sent it to Seungmin. The most annoying part was when she would block Hyunjin without Seungmin's knowledge. She said Hyunjin blew up the phone with messages.

\-----×-----

Anyways when she returned home she scolded me a lot. She said we talked too much and chatted a lot. You used to get annoyed when I said that I didn't have a single message we exchanged in my phone right? But it was my mom, she always read and cleared the chat right after. I couldn't keep it even if I wanted to. Later in order to have some personal space for our conversation, I started clearing all the chat right after we said our good byes. Her irritating voice was still there, complaining about all the time we talked so much. And she never forgot to talk about the snacks. I was ignoring her just fine when one day she said, "You two talk to each other like love lovers!" I grew so red with anger I started quarrelling with her.   
Soon things started to turn out worser. As the years passed by she started calling you a 'pussy,' and 'faggot.' Now tell me which best friend doesn't get angry when his/her buddy is getting insulted by someone who you don't like much?   
That day when you sent me an audio saying that you cried a lot. I think that was the time you still had hope in me our friendship right? But I was not planning to make up until I heard it. My mother some how (probably eavesdropped) heard it and literally asked me if that voice was a girl's. I was so angry I told her about me breaking our friendship. She said she was relieved I did the right thing?! Like wtf bro. I wanted to make up with you right then and there but I was afraid. Afraid of you. You have changed in no time and I know I'm to be blamed.   
This letter, I'm writing this pretending like this is my diary I'm talking to with. So that I won't mess it up. It's so hard to talk to you face to face now a days too.   
I'm not saying this so that you can understand and we can get back together but...it's because I just want you to know the truth. My mother is the one I hate the most in this world. Please burn this paper or tear it off when you finish reading it because I don't want anyone to know that I hate my own mom.   
I cut my arms and thighs always after a fight with her...before I just tried but I started to stop fearing death or pain. Because the pain in the heart is worse than the one on the outside so it doesn't hurt at all. I don't eat my food because I don't want to eat something she makes for me. I can cook on my own and have it! But honestly she is my every way. I like music, she is against it. I like Wonpil hyung, she said it was a small road that would eventually turn me into a gay. -_- . And there are more...   
So, this is what I want to say. This time she is forcing me to leave my passion but I'm not going to. I'm going to fight for it. I will make the right decision so I don't regret it later. I was forced to break my friend ship with the most loyal friend. Now, I don't want to have future regrets, even if being an idol means to leave home, I'm fine with it.   
  
Your hatest,  
Seungmin. 

\-----×-----

There was a small signature, Seungmin had signed on it. Hyunjin looked at his letter that was his reply and held it close to his bag's opening. Just then the bell rang indicating it was lunch. Hyunjin lazily pulled his lunch box. He would give Seungmin the reply when he would get some time alone with him. Little did he know Felix was looking at him from behind. As I said, Felix, Seungmin and their gay friend sat just behind Hyunjin. 

->->->->->

The whole group ate in silence. After Seungmin was done he set off with Woojin to go for a walk around school, like he always did to avoid Hyunjin and to pass time till the bell rang. Little did Seungmin know what had been planned behind his and Hyunjin's back. When the first round of the school finished, with resulted the two friends in their same spot, they just spotted Felix. The freckled boy came forward and smiled at Seungmin. "You know, Hyunjin was talking shit about Wonpil hyung behind your back, like, 'Wonpil is like so eww, I don't know what the bastard sees in him.' He even said that Wonpil looked like a girl." He mimicked Hyunjin's dramatic ass.

Seungmin didn't have time to process everything and set the puzzle pieces together and that all of them were so quiet today but he felt really angry. If Hyunjin was angry he could talk shit about Seungmin but not someone who Seungmin cared for. It had nothing to do with Hyunjin. Seungmin knew Hyunjin had started hating Wonpil when they broke ties but talking behind Seungmin's back was too much. 

"Where is he?" Seungmin asked through gritted teeth. "Woojin's class room, he is hiding probably, when I told him that I would tell you what he had just said." Seungmin was angry. Like a lot. Be stomped off towards the class room with Felix and Woojin following suit behind him. Minho and Jisung were looking inside through the window but no one was there in the class room. Seungmin figured that Hyunjin must be hiding and stormed inside. 

When he did that Felix looked at everyone and whispered, "The plan is working. Just wait for the right time okay?" Everyone gave sly smirks and nodded. 

Felix looked at Seungmin who was now pulling Hyunjin's leg when he was trying to curl deeper into the table inorder to escape. But Seungmin had pulled him out, even though Hyunjin was stronger than Seungmin, but remember, anger can turn people blind. Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin's collar and said through gritted teeth, "What did you just say about Wonpil Hyung?"--

To be continued....


	24. {24}

"I didn't say anything." Hyunjin said. An unreadable emotion in his eyes. Seungmin just glared at him. "If you talk shit about Wonpil Hyung again. I'm not gonna leave you." With that Seungmin left his collar and walked away. All of his friends watched in awe at the boy. 

Seungmin was very furious. He was kind of sad too. It was because of him his senior was insulted. Plus, Seungmin was not so happy about all this things. He just wanted to be friends with Hyunjin again. 

->->->->->

Seungmin was walking back home when Hyunjin ran up to him and poked him. Seungmin looked at him with bored eyes. Hyunjin handed him the letter, "My reply." Seungmin's eyes widened and he held it, with that Hyunjin went away. Seungmin couldn't wait to read it. When was he even reaching home???

After what seemed to look like forever he reached home. He quickly freshened up and sat on his study table and opened his letter. There it was, Hyunjin's small and untidy handwriting.

Dear Seungmin,  
As you know you've hurt me but I don't think so you know how much I'm hurting. Seungmin, you could at least tell me this was the real reason. But you didn't. If you had done it so then I would have understood. But you have no idea how much you have hurt me.   
You have broken my heart into a million pieces. You have no idea how much I was in pain, how sad I was. I truly hate you now. But I give you two choices, you can either stay, or walk away. The decision is in you hands. You have truly made me sad. I'm just trying to move on from this matter. Please don't make it worst. Your mother, I agree, is someone worth hating. And I surely hate her.   
I hope you are doing well. I really want to forget all about this. I miss those old times we spent together. Our memories haunt me and will do forever.   
  
-Hyunjin.

Seungmin couldn't express his happiness. Hyunjin was giving him a second chance? But Seungmin did feel guilty too. He hurt the person who he cared for the most. That's it time, to make up!

->->->->->

Hyunjin had came to school as always. To his surprise Seungmin walked toward him. "You mentioned in your letter. I chose to stay. I won't walk away." Seungmin smiled. He was so happy. Hyunjin looked at him with a glare. "You should walk away." He said bluntly. Seungmin's expression changed. He was confused. "Wh-what?" "It's better if you walk away." Hyunjin said, his eyes void of any emotion and he pointed towards the door. Seungmin was really confused. If Hyunjin wanted him to walk away why did he even write that as if he was giving him an option. Out of no where, Woojin came along and started pulling a frozen in spot, Seungmin since the bell had rang and they had to go for the assembly. Hyunjin gave him the same look and Seungmin's mouth opened in shock but before any more words were going to be exchanged, Woojin had pulled Seungmin out of sight. 

To be honest, Hyunjin himself wasn't sure why he wrote that and why he had to be so rude. He was surely fed up with all these events and still pissed at Seungmin. Hyunjin just wanted to shout, 'Get lost?!' on his face. Hyunjin seriously had to restrain himself from hitting that face of Seungmin's. 

->->->->->

Seungmin was sad. Felix glanced nervously at Woojin. Seungmin was sleeping- at least trying to fall asleep on his desk. Hyunjin had went out with Taeyong to get some drinks. 

"I think it's time for us to execute our plan." Felix said. Minho nodded. "I think we should leave them alone for privacy when we do that." Jisung added. "Good point." Woojin said. 

The moment they had finished conversing, Hyunjin arrived, sulking as usual. He sat down on his bench which was on the last row now because of their weekly shifting. Felix called Hyunjin out of the classroom first. Seungmin didn't notice and he clearly didn't care. Because he was angry. Hyunjin was not being serious at all and Seungmin was having seconds thoughts as to if he can still trust him or not. 

The previous day, when Hyunjin has said that Seungmin had thrown everything that Hyunjin had brought for him. Which included an expensive signature pen, old letters and such. But he still had one letter. 

Just then Woojin arrived. "Hey, Seungmin!" He calls out. Seungmin raised his head. "I have got something to show you." He said pulling Seungmin by his arm. Seungmin groaned, but still followed him anyways. Just then his whole group arrived and pushed him inside the school's storage room which was just opposite to Seungmin's class. Seungmin stumbled inside and when he turned around, all of his friends had locked him inside. He banged on the door, shouting for them to open up but he heard them giggle. "Don't even try they won't open it." A voice spoke from behind Seungmin. He turned around, startled. Hyunjin sat under some kind of big wooden plank. He blinked.

Was this real, What the he-, before Seungmin lifted his hand to knock again, they were gone. He sighed. With that both didn't share a single word to eachother. After five minutes or so, they arrived and unlocked the door. 

But this five minutes, Seungmin felt something. He was pissed before at Hyunjin but all those anger got lost when he saw Hyunjin huddled up in the corner, under the plank. His eyes held sadness and pain. This time he doubted if Hyunjin really was angry. He just rediated sadness. Then this thing clicked in his mind. If you love someone, you can never stay mad at them for a long time. He smiled at himself, Hyunjin really was someone who Seungmin cared so much for after his grandfather.

->->->->->

Seungmin and Hyunjin were talking. On phone. They were still talking. Hyunjin didn't feel secure at all when he talked with Seungmin faced to face. He was scared of what his classmates might think of him. Hyunjin thought that they would say ,'Oh he is clinging onto his ex-best friend. Why does he seem so desperate when the other one doesn't want him?' 

Hyunjin feared this and his ego. God, he was never the one to apologize after a fight. He wanted Seungmin to apologize. But since it had been such a long time, his hopes of having Seungmin back was up. But when Seungmin had told him the real reason and apologized, Hyunjin thought, 'Am I a joke to you?' because it was after a really long time. 

Now everything had changed. He had changed. But he did miss those old days. He missed Seungmin.

He had told Felix about it. Felix had just grinned at him. 

Seungmin in the other hand, hated himself even more. He had talked things out with Felix but this was it. He had had enough. "Felix." He called out. The said male turned towards him as he stopped writing down the biology answers that was a home work that was due tomorrow, but anyways he was doing it in the free class.

"I want your help." Seungmin said. Felix nodded. "Sure." "I want to be friends with Hyunjin again." Seungmin confessed. Felix looked at him now getting pissed with both of these crack heads who were denying to speak with eachother. "Then go and talk to him. He wants to talk to you too." Felix huffed. "But...I can't myself. I want your help." Seungmin said, chewing his bottom lips. 

Felix sighed, "Okay, but I need your cooperation." 

Seungmin nodded. 

->->->->->

The second last period was Biology. Felix had done his homework before so he gave it to his teacher, first. After the homework were submitted, some had not finished or in simple words had not done it. This was the time, their teacher was waiting for them to finish and was giving some advise to the students for their future. 

Seungmin didn't knew when but the next thing that happened was that the teacher was explaining the whole thing about a friendship break up and all. It was really relatable. When she said, "Some tend to stop eating food too." Felix and Seungmin turned their heads towards Hyunjin. When their eyes met, Hyunjin blushed because his teacher was looking at him too. "Why did something happen to someone?" She asked. 

Oh how dead was Felix...and Seungmin.

->->->->->

After a week, when Seungmin had started sitting behind Hyunjin, both of them were on good terms via phone. Seungmin had to attend a work shop or something in school so he had gone to attend it. It was maths class and the Sir had changed Felix and Hyunjin's place because they were talking too much. To be honest, all of the students changed places whenever the real class teacher was not present. 

Seungmin had arrived a bit earlier than expected and had to join the rest of the class in the middle of the maths session. The sir asked him to sit down but when he looked at his place, it was reserved. The other places were also packed except for...Hyunjin looked at him quizzically as if it was the most obvious thing to do and he whisper-yelled. "Shut up and come here." He patted the vacant seat near him. Felix observed the scene from far and smiled. Seungmin gulped and sat beside Hyunjin, rigid. 

After the class was over, it was physical education. But the teacher was absent. The class was going wild and Seungmin sat at the desk nervously. Because many of the students from their row had went towards the basketball court to play some sports. There was only four students in their row of desks and about twenty people on the other row. Felix, out of no where, called Hyunjin who was facing towards the front, all alone. He turned around and Felix glanced between Seungmin and Hyunjin. "I know you guys want to talk to each other, now talk!" He said, straight forward. Both looked at eachother and glanced at Felix who was giving them a 'if-you-don't-imma-kill-you' look. 

Since Seungmin was the one who asked Felix to do this he started the conversation, "Uh-uh why do you talk in text normally but why are you cold when we are face to face?" Seungmin bluttered out. Hyunjin blushed, his neck turning pink and he nervously scratched the back of his neck."Well, you don't so..." He trailed off. 

Seungmin sighed, he wants to get straight to the point. "Can we be friends again?" Well that was easy. It wasn't a love confession or something. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and immediately said, "Yes!" Both smiled.

Others were unaware of the event but when Seungmin stood up and opened his arms for Hyunjin to hug him, the other followed him. Taeyong saw the two best friends hugging eachother with a table seperating their whole body to be pressed against but not their upper part were close, he smiled. He stood up too and shouted, "Everyone clapped for them." The students who were remained in class, looked at their direction, and clapped.

Both of them unaware of the situation and with a wide smile placed on their lips, Felix commented, "I ship you guys." Seungmin blushed but Hyunjin didn't hear a thing because he was so happy to get his friend back. 

That's when Seungmin's heart fluttered. Was he fallin- no, he was straight. Shitttttttttttt.

To be continued....


	25. {25}

The day of the school fete was nearing. Seungmin was kind of excited because his girl crush was going to come to their school. 

Hyunjin in the other hand was looking forward to see Seungmin and have fun with him like the same old days. 

The moment both of the friends entered the school Seungmin and his group of friends meet up and gathered to go for their morning essembly. Seungmin was feeling really cold since it was still morning and the sun was not fully up. The weather was foggy. Seungmin and his friends settled down in their chairs and Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, who was wearing something really warm.

Seungmin reached his hand forward and touched the older boy's hand as if checking the temperature before a bath. Then he whispered, "Jinnie, warm my hands please." Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and pulled his hands into his warm big ones. His hand was rough. Like really rough. No wonder Hyunjin helped his mother a lot at house work. 

Seungmin was bad at house keeping. He was brought up by his parents who were not allowing him to cook because Seungmin's grandmother was quite evil. Just because of Seungmin's grandfather, she was not too harsh on Seungmin's mom. At those moments, Mrs. Kim was told to work non stop in front of her mother-in-law being a good 'daughter-in-law' Seungmin's father couldn't object too. This was the reason Mrs. Kim had started being so rude and mean in the first place. Mrs. Kim didn't want Seungmin's grandmother ordering him to work and clean the house as she did. So she always shooed him away when Seungmin wanted to learn some house work. 

But this resulted him in being a real burden sometimes. He couldn't do anything! And that was one of the reasons why Seungmin didn't like his mother. She was someone who was ruining someone else's dream,(of cooking, no joke once when Seungmin was young he wanted to be a master chef. That was when he had started asking his mother to teach him how to cook) because of her own past. 

Seungmin did pity her. He might sound mean for a son but to be honest, the situation was like this. She was tortured, yeah but she was unnoticeably ruining Seungmin's general knowledge of cooking and always expecting the worse. Not just cooking but other domestic house hold works. How was he going to live alone in the future? They were torturing him silently too.

He was the one who was now called a 'master' by his parents because he was no good at any house work-

When Hyunjin started rubbing his palms on Seungmin's hand, Seungmin came out of his short trance.

Hyunjin in the other hand was thinking about his life. For one moment everything was falling apart. But the other moment here he was. With his best friend back again. He was more than happy to see Seungmin back in his life. Even thought he knew that Seungmin and he would never be as close to eachother as before but...come on dude! His life was getting fixed. Hyunjin was really happy. 

When he looked down, he saw Seungmin's hand inbetween his big ones. His hand was fair and soft. Really soft. This guy out here was pretty cute too. At least cute compared to the ones Hyunjin knew. 

Hyunjin liked the softness of the hand but the coldness was what caught his attention. Seungmin did have a soft spot on his heart. A really big spot for the ones he cared for. So he would do anything to prevent them from pain even if he had to be a cold fellow. He had split personalities depending on his situation.

Hyunjin started rubbing them to warm them up. Hyunjin preferred the good side of Seungmin. He was sassy but yeah, the soft side was real cute.

Once the hand was warm enough, Hyunjin whispered the instructions, to pull Seungmin's sweater as sweater paws, that way his hand would stay warm.

->->->->->

The fete had started. Hyunjin was left alone with Seungmin as Felix and the others ran into the disco room. Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's wrist and ran towards the stalls like a five year old, jumping excitedly. Seungmin felt his blood rush to his ears and cheeks and he was feeling happy. Seungmin was confused with his own feelings. 

After playing tons of games, Seungmin didn't play anything. He was more likely watching Hyunjin win. Seriously, not just his looks but his luck was something worth praising. When the coupons were all finished, Hyunjin carried a sad face. Seungmin smiled, knowing the best way to cheer him up. He handed him his coupons. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened when he realised Seungmin had his coupons with him all this time along. "But don't you need it?" Hyunjin asked. Seungmin shook his head. "Keep it." Hyunjin's eyes brightened and he quickly added "I'm going to return the money during the reports." Seungmin shook his head. "Keep it, no need to pay." Hyunjin squealed in delight and pecked Seungmin's cheek swiftly. "Thank you." Seungmin tried to keep his best disgusted face and shocked eyes. To be honest his heart was thumping nearly out of his rib cage and his face was lit up. They were freaking in front of a big crowd of people. Public?! 

"Are you thinking me as gay too after your parents?" Hyunjin pouted. Seungmin shook his head immediately and Hyunjin smiled. "Let's go." He grabbed Seungmin's hand, this time and they went out to play.

After what seemed like hours of playing, Seungmin and Hyunjin sat down on a bench with Hyunjin on his phone and Seungmin gazing at the corridor. People were coming and going. Suddenly Seungmin saw his crush, "Oh your girl is here too?" Hyunjin nudged Seungmin when the boy felt Seungmin's stillness. Seungmin nodded. He gulped when he saw Jackson Wang, a senior walking hand in hand with her. So she was taken. Hyunjin patted his back. Seungmin knew he was way out of her league.

So he decided to let go of every crush he had.

->->->->->

It was December 2018. Seungmin sat up straight after he saw Hyunjin pecking Seungmin's lips when Seungmin was pouting, in his dreams. 

A bead of sweat trickled down Seungmin's face and Seungmin realised one thing.

He got an epiphany that day. "I like Hyunjin." He did since the day he started missing Hyunjin after their friendship break up. Seungmin just denied and didn't want to accept that he liked a boy.

Now he had fallen because of his best friend.  
Now he liked a boy because of his best friend.  
Now he missed a boy more because of his best friend.  
Now he tasted what love is because of his best friend.  
Now he felt how it is to deny your feelings for someone because of his best friend.  
Now Seungmin was going to face hardships in his love life when Seungmin decides to hide his feelings from the other boy because of his best friend.  
Now he was going to feel the pain when you can't make some one yours because he doesn't belong to you because of his best friend.  
Now he was bisexual because of his best friend.  
Now Seungmin was going to feel happiness because he fell for his bestest friend ever!!

That was it. It all started on this day. Seungmin's journey towards Hyunjin had started.

->->-×->->

So this was the end of it all. In the end Seungmin was not able to get Hyunjin. So Seungmin was looking forward to have a new future in Australia. He knew he would find someone who loved him. He knew he was leaving for good.

He felt his lips dry up. He pulled out his lip balm and applied it on his lips. Seungmin had chapped lips everyday. But one sentence, "Your lips are always chapped." By Hyunjin made Seungmin make his lips perfect. And they are perfect now.

But a part of Seungmin felt hollow. He felt something was going to happen. But what? He didn't know. He sighed again and leaned on his seat's head rest. Now he got to sleep because it was already day in Australia.

Seungmin looked outside and he gave a week smile. For the first and last time, Seungmin whispered, "Goodbye love."

To be continued...


	26. {26}

2020 had started. Hyunjin missed Seungmin tremendously. There was no denying about Seungmin missing his crush too.

Woojin had cleared things with Hyunjin. Hyunjin had said that he also was not in a state to talk about it. However he regretted not asking Seungmin what the announcement was. Now he was gone without a single good bye. He understood so he wasn't angry. He was just sad. He couldn't say his last good bye to him. 

His best friend or... Hyunjin shook his head. The thought of him and Seungmin being a couple was lingering in his mind the day Seungmin had left. He remembered the bet, he kind of wished Changlix could win but why was he feeling like that? Shouldn't he be happy that Seungmin would get someone? 

"What's wrong?" Felix whispered. Hyunjin nearly leaped out of his chair when he heard the deep voice which was extra deep while whispering. He could never get used to Felix. Hyunjin sighed. "Hey are you thinking about your wife again?" He teased. Woojin wiggled his eyebrows. The while group had started calling them the 'mom and dad' of the group regardless of Seungmin being there or not. 

"Do you three had something to share?" The professor asked. They were in the same major and the lecturer was talking about hip pop music...EDM introduction actually. Hyunjin shook his head and apologized.

Further more Hyunjin forgot about Seungmin and sat there looking rather diligent. 

Seungmin in the other hand, God his school was going on well. He had bumped into a guy, well...the wrist he had cut had a bad conduct now. It pained all of a sudden sometimes or when he lifted heavy stuffs. When Seungmin got his books after meeting the principal he had dropped the books which were really heavy, in front of a guy. He had offered a helping hand to him. 

Afterwards when he asked what had happened Seungmin was hesitant. The guy understood but still was friendly. He was the student council president for the first years and was in second year. A year older than Seungmin. His name was Christopher Bang or his Korean name was Bang Chan. Yeah, half Aussie half Korean. 

The young man was really friendly and handsome. Seungmin admired him and made good friends with him. But for Seungmin's age, he had Hwall. Hwall was Korean so Seungmin had made friends with him almost immediately. Seungmin and Hwall had Art classes together also English classes.

->->->->->

One month had passed. Hyunjin worked hard and so did Seungmin. They all were still in touch but had little time for eachother due to studies and definately time difference. 

But today was special. Seungmin didn't know. But Hyunjin had a surprise for him.  
Hwall and Chan were really close to Seungmin now. The younger trusted them, Seungmin didn't even know why himself. They both knew about Seungmin's crush and life. 

It was Art class again. The teacher was lost. The Australian teachers were right on time and the studies...they were so hard compared to Korea. Suddenly Seungmin's teacher entered, the exact time Seungmin was showing Hyunjin's photo to Hwall. "Class, we have a special student from the most famous Performing Arts University. Please take care of him. He is here to take some ideas from Sydney since many K-pop idols are getting fame in Korea and making our country proud. So we must show some of our culture too so he is here, please enter." He directed his finger towards the door. 

A tall handsome guy entered who seemed really familiar to Hwall. He looked to his side to see Seungmin who was frozen on spot. Then he remembered, "Aigoo." He chuckled out. No denying the guy was more handsome in person judging by the photo he had just seen. Seungmin blushed a deep shade of red. 'Why is he here?" Seungmin thought. Hyunjin smiled and introduced himself. He looked for a seat which was, not surprisingly, next to Seungmin's. He turned aside and hid his face as the taller boy neared the desk. Hwall smirked at Hyunjin who returned it. Hyunjin figured out it was Hwall because Seungmin had talked about him to Hyunjin. 

"He is red right?" Hyunjin asked as he saw Seungmin's red ears when his face was behind his hands. Hwall nodded. Hyunjin chuckled and payed attention to the teacher. Hwall was asking Seungmin to shift and to make the two guys sit close to eachother. Hyunjin was shy so he sank inside his chair without he himself knowing. 

'I'm over him.' Seungmin repeated in his mind again and again. But Hyunjin was not helping. Hwall was teasing them and Hyunjin was not at all objecting.

Seungmin was confused with Hyunjin's behaviour. Not was just Seungmin confused but also afraid. Afraid that his hopes will be going up. Just then Seungmin heard their teacher end his lesson and asked Seungmin, "Hey Sky, would you mind keeping Sam with you in your dorm, we don't have extra rooms and yours is the only one without a roommate." Seungmin was looking at his teacher quizzically. "Sam your partner, Hyunjin." The pronunciation of his name was funny but he managed to keep a straight face and nodded. After he left, Hwall turned around and they started chit chatting in Korean just then Chan entered.

"Seungminnnnn-ahhhhh, how was your lesson?" Chan asked in a sleepy manner. "You didn't sleep again right?" Seungmin glared at him and went towards him. Chan was swaying as if he was going to faint. "Uh." He said nervously. "You know the answer now why'd you ask me?" Seungmin sighed. "Whatever." He grabbed the taller by the arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. 

"Here is your Americano." The waiter said. "Thank you." Seungmin smiled and received his order. Chan was fast asleep on the table. "Why do you actually do? You can't seem to study this late at night. But no doubt you are really good in studies." Seungmin said it in a whisper to himself. 

He then remembered. CB97? Wait! His voice did match. No but...the rapper never revealed himself. But Seungmin decided to trust his guts and he thought of asking Chan.

The sleeping boy was woken up by a loud crash sound. He turned around and saw something that really pissed him off.

There was Seungmin on the ground with his drink splattered all over his shirt and some bullies were laughing at him. 

Chan cared for Seungmin alot.  
Infact, alot was like, more than a brother nor friend. Yes he liked him. Only reason why he never stepped into his love life was because of Hyunjin. Seungmin liked him so much but Hyunjin wasn't at fault. Besides for Chan, Seungmin was at fault because he could never see Chan's love not could he feel Hyunjin's sincere heart that didn't like him back...

To be continued....


	27. {27}

The bullies were laughing and saying, "Dumb!" But Seungmin just looked down. He got up and walked casually towards the exit. He didn't say a word and Hyunjin looked silently at the fuming boy who woke up right now and Seungmin who said nothing. 

Seungmin knew they were the one group who thought of themselves as high and would forget that they said that to Seungmin the next day. They would just mingle and ruin your life and get lost. 

But if Seungmin didn't keep a grudge he wouldn't need to worry, so he chose that. By the corner of his eyes he saw Hyunjin, looking at him with a helpless expression. 

->->->->->

Chan rushed towards Seungmin's dorm. The poor boy was cleaning himself up and Chan witnessed a shirtless Seungmin. He had a lean figure. So delicate. 

Seungmin was fat but during all these break downs and arguments before coming to Australia, he was really worn out. He had stopped taking care of himself. 

"Uh..." Chan said, he had never seen him half naked. Seungmin turned around to see Chan and he blushed. He was not used to changing in front of someone. Be it a boy or not, he wasn't used to it. 

Bang Chan walked towards Seungmin. Seungmin gulped. "I..." Chan started. He wanted to stop himself. But he just couldn't. He was not the kind to talk to anyone about his feelings. But to fall for this guy, it took three months. Only three months and he was whipped. Chan was someone who thought things through. Who was considerate and made sure not to do something stupid in any circumstances. He was a calm guy. 

But Seungmin was an exception. He would get so excited. So restless and couldn't control himself. Because knowing hat Seungmin couldn't be his made him ache. He was impatient. He wanted to know. Even though their brotherly friendship was precious to him but he wanted to call Seungmin his. 

He closed the door behind him, (Seungmin didn't lock the door everytime) and advanced forward. Seungmin started backing up towards the wall. "I like you. I always have. But not being able to call you mine, I started getting sad. You always make me giddy and restless. I can't think properly when I'm with you because I'm just focused in you, I don't realise what's happening in my surroundings. I have never liked anyone before but... Seungmin, you have made me so obsessed with you. I like you so much...I know you like Hyunjin, but what will you do? He will never love you. Please understand..."

Chan wasn't sure why he said this and he was sure he hurt the younger's feelings but then Seungmin opened his mouth. "I feel hurt to hear this from someone else's mouth but...I have already accepted the fact that he won't like me back. And stop joking, Hyung."

Chan couldn't process it properly but he knew the talk about Hyunjin was closed. Seungmin was easy to read. He was someone for Chan who was so precious that he learnt everything about him in no time. He was someone who liked to learn more and more about the things he took an interest in. 

"I'm not! I promise I like you." Seungmin looked at him in surprise. "Seriously, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Seungmin blushed and looked down, "You know that I like Hyunjin right?" Chan nodded. "I'll help you forget him." He said. Seungmin looked at him surprised. Just then Chan pinned Seungmin to the wall and leaned forwards. Seungmin closed his eyes tightly and then he felt Chan's hot breath stop right before his lips he turned his head sideways. "Give me time to think." Chan let go, "Will patiently, love." 

Seungmin blushed at this. He remembered Hyunjin tell him, 'I don't have time baby.' when Seungmin had asked him to make some Kimbap for him during school days. Ah, those school days. Seungmin looked at Chan and he could see how beautiful he was inside and out today. He blushed and covered himself with a towel which was on the chair near him. 

His heart was beating fast. He was not sure if it was because of Hyunjin or...Chan?  
"Take a shower and put warm clothes on. I'm going to get you something to eat it's going to be time for your next class." Seungmin nodded. 

Chan chuckled as he saw Seungmin rush towards the bathroom. 

->->->->->

"Chrissssss." Hwall dragged the 's' which caught the boy's attention. "Oh what's up with two drinks?" He asked. Chan looked at him and sighed. "Don't you know what happened in the cafeteria?" Hwall shook his head and said, "I was with Sam all these time." Pointing to the so called 'Sam.' "I told you not to call me by that name. It's nice to meet you..uh..." He said and bowed. Not being so used to his own culture, Chan awkwardly bowed and replied, "Chan, Bang Chan." 

Hyunjin straighten up and smiled, "Oh so your his Hyung?" Chan gave him a confused look. Hwall laughed out loud, "You didn't recognise him?" "Huh?" Hyunjin and Chan said in synchronisation. There was a moment of silence. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Hyunjin stated.

"I'm Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin." Chan's mouth flung open. "H-hyunjin?" He asked. Hyunjin looked at Hwall who smirked. "We two know who you are." 

"Eh?" Hyunjin tilted his head. "Your his crush that he never stops talking about." Hwall giggled.

"But... Seungmin never trusts people so fast." Hyunjin bluttered out absently. They didn't get offended but Chan was planning to play with him. "Guess he saw something in us that he trusted us more." He said, which was supposed to be a joke but sounded serious because he was trying to see Hyunjin's reaction. If he liked Seungmin or not. Seungmin had said that he never got jealous whenever his friends tried to make him. He wanted to see.

And of course, Hyunjin's face turned blank. "Nonsense." He said in Korean, Hwall was still no good in his mother tongue so he didn't understand and didn't bother to ask. But Chan did and he smirked. "First test, pass." He mumbled turning around to leave. "Seungmin is waiting for me. See you later."

Hyunjin opens his mouth to speak but before he got a chance Chan was gone. He sighed and shook his head. It wasn't like Seungmin was hospitalized so he didn't have to go and check on him, being worried.   
"Hey hey let's try some Vegemite with butter!! They are so good trust me. And tomorrow we all have to go to a restaurant to have lamb ribs. I know this restaurant they serve the best ribs." Hwall said. Hyunjin nodded.

"But does this guy have to come? I don't quite like him." Hyunjin scrunched his nose in disgust. "You're just jealous and can't believe you fell for his trap. He clearly was sarcastic and all, while telling you that." Hwall grinned. Hyunjin looked at him. "He didn't sound sarcastic at all!" Hyunjin stated. "Yeah Yeah, I know you always get angry at someone when Seungmin chooses him or her over you." Hwall said. "And you deny that fact." Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "Where did you get that from?" 

"Seungmin, trust me I know you as much as he does. That guy has a soft spot filled with pure love for you." Hwall said. Hyunjin chuckled, "But he knows me more than I know myself." He said. Hwall nodded, "But he never told your secrets. But besides that your crush in that boy in elementary school, wow." Hyunjin blushed. "God he did tell you alot. Shit! I'm gonna punish him!" 

"Oh, he doesn't like toys, just go rough on him." Hwall said so casually. Hyunjin blushed and said, "Not like that!" And he turned around.

'He doesn't get disgusted when I said that. First test, check!' Hwall thought and smiled to himself. 

->->->->->

Chan thought about the guy he just met and surely he was a handsome boy. The school photo showed him as a thin boy who looked like his eyes were going to get lost when he smiled at the camera. But now he was pretty. Seungmin did not like him for his looks for sure because judging by his body language he could sense that he was was great guy, kind and helpful. Seungmin choose a good guy but he still wasn't good for Seungmin because he only brought pain. Be did know he was Seungmin's happiness but Chan chose to look at the negative side because he knew he would soon think he was out of Seungmin's crush's league. He was a hell of a guy!

Chan entered the room and saw Seungmin wearing the same outfit he did last week. He had just two to three outfits. And he groaned. "You should live for yourself you know. Your mom is not there to scold you about ripped jeans now!" Chan handed him the coffee. Seungmin blushed, "Yeah, but I till find shopping boring." He stated. "I'm going to take you on a date next week. We will go get clothes." 

"Date?" Seungmin asked confused. "Uh, a friendly one. And sorry to startle you with my sudden...you know..." Seungmin nodded. "And I have decided." Chan's eyes shot up and he was now nervous.

Seungmin had thought it through when he was cooling his head in the shower. Hyunjin never did like him back, it just hurt Seungmin. But today he found someone who liked him for who he was. Seungmin was not used to being in a relationship, heck no one he liked, liked him back!

Chan was good, kind and helpful. He could be dangerous when he was mad but be was a child in the inside. He acted tough in the outside but he had some point in his life he couldn't handle. He was cute but was always trying to prove Seungmin that he was handsome. 

And he was.

"I'm going to date you. But if I don't forget him, I'm going to break it. I don't want to lead you on when I don't have feelings." Seungmin said. Chan smiled, "I'm going to give my all to make you fall for me." Chan winked and Seungmin blushed. 

Out of the blue Chan launched forward and hugged him tight. "I love you..." He whispered. Seungmin smiled and hugged him back, "I wish I'll say the same someday." 

The door opened revealing Hyunjin with Hwall. "He got the keys..." Hwall trailed off.   
Hyunjin looked stunned but then the both broke aways and Seungmin blushed. 

"Make yourself at home, Hyunjin." He didn't use his nickname. He didn't use his nick- Hyunjin realised, apart from the nickname, this was the fist time he spoke to Hyunjin without any awkwardness.

'I'm going to get over him.' Seungmin thought.

'I made up my mind, I'll get over him'

'What is this feeling? Am I really jealous of...Chan Hyung?

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me keep things clear. I write in Wattpad and you can find this work and my other works in Wattpad too. I'm just a new one here in Ao3 so please ignore any mistakes I might have made. :)


	28. {28}

Hyunjin stood inside the room and looked at the surroundings at awe. It was clean. Lovely. Homely.

Chan looked at Hyunjin and smiled, "Enjoy your stay." He said and walked out of the door flashing a smile at Seungmin. Chan had two adorable dimples. Hyunjin noticed that, since it suited him so well.

Seungmin cleared his throat, "We have an afternoon class, bring your luggage in fast." Hwall came out of his trance and hurriedly came in with Hyunjin's remaining luggage. 

->->->->->

"We are gonna have a welcome party for Hyunjin!" Hwall shouted across the room. "Seriously, can you not shout inside here?" Seungmin closed his ears shut with his palms.

Hyunjin laughed. "Is your place always so chaotic?" He asked. Seungmin looked at Chan who was busy typing away in his laptop and sighed. "Yeah if Chan Hyung does have 'work' to do." Seungmin deadpanned. Chan looked up at him and gave an apologetic look. "I just have to give my friends some new ideas for my upcoming work." He said.

Hyunjin frowned. "You work?" He asked, Chan looked at him and smiled, "Not exactly work just make demo's." "You never told us what it was all about." Seungmin crossed his arms across his chest and huffed causing his cheeks to puff out a little. 'God when did he become so cute,' Hyunjin thought.

Chan nervously scratched his neck, "Uh you might not know us but we make rap songs. We have nicknames so that people won't know who we are in real life except if they want to promote us under their label. I still need to complete college so I'm kind of waiting for the right company I want to work in." Hyunjin's mouth was hung open, "Don't tell me you want to be an idol." Chan grinned again but nervously, "Yeah." Seungmin's lips turned up and he jumped to hug Chan, "I always doubted if you were CB97, you are right?" Chan was utterly confused. "How did you know?" "Oh I told you about the group whose songs make me inspired. It's yours!" 

"Okay, I have heard your songs Hyung. But who are the other two? Spear-B and J.One?" Hyunjin asked. Chan sighed, "Since you know don't tell anyone. They live off in Korea, but I go to visit and produce our songs there, every break we have in college. Spear-B is Changbin and J.One is Jisung. They are both talented people. They really wanted to let their close ones know but I strongly denied it. Because I don't know what if they don't support them?" 

"Han Jisung?" Seungmin asked. Chan's eyes widened and he nodded. "Oh he is so dead." Hyunjin smirked. Seungmin looked at him and nodded.

->->->->->

As Seungmin got to know that Chan really was his life saver. He thought he was going to fall for him. Little by little. And before he did go to the party, Chan was took him to the mall. Shopping! 

Seungmin got a really wide range of clothes, he even got his hair dyed. He was changing. Chan did change him, a good change. Hwall gave him some light make up and Hyunjin? He was still in the office with the teachers getting new ideas. 

The party was meant to be celebrated inorder to get to know eachother more than just from Seungmin's perspective. Hyunjin would be coming with Chan and Seungmin was with Hwall at the venue already, whining.

"You know I don't like Alcohol!!!" Seungmin glared at Hwall, "Stop sulking, it's not like your going to chug down poison." Hwall said. There were a lot of people and the lights were all set. The party was about to begin and they were going to enter. "By the way what's with you and Hyung?" Hwall eyed Seungmin suspesiously. Seungmin turned a deep shade of red and started his story.

Where as Chan and Hyunjin rushed to the venue. Despite Hyunjin wearing the first thing inside his suitcase which was not unpacked, obviously. He looked fabulous. Chan had just worn a pair of black leather jeans and jacket, he thought he was no match with Hyunjin's outfit. 

By the time they had reached the venue, they saw Seungmin and Hwall at the corner of the dance floor. Seungmin was almost impossible to spot because he was wearing something dandy, which was unexpected. 

Hyunjin reached them with a open jaw. Seungmin looked at Chan and then Hyunjin. He admitted, Chan did look good but Hyunjin was...at some other level. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

This way the whole party started. Seungmin decided to stay on spot and Hwall and Chan went to the dance floor. Hyunjin didn't want to leave Seungmin. Of course after he realised and talked with Woojin about it. 

Many girls came and brought him drinks and he couldn't deny but gulp them all. Seungmin just looked at him and looked away again being jealous. 

When Chan and Hwall were back Hyunjin was swaying. Seungmin told them about him and Chan didn't want Hyunjin to stay this way out there. He wanted Hyunjin to take good rest because they had college the next day.

Seungmin and Chan took him home with a Hwall that complained too much. "We couldn't even get to know him!" Seungmin glared at him, "Not my fault dude not my fault!" Seungmin snapped and tried to carry Hyunjin in. He threw him on his bed and breathed out. "He is heavy." Chan looked at Seungmin with the 'I-could-have-helped' look and shrugged, leaving the dorm while dragging Hwall with him. He knew Seungmin couldn't stand his loudness. 

When Seungmin had changed and took a bath , he saw Hyunjin sitting on the bed and looking at the wall. He saw Seungmin but went inside the bathroom instead. Seungmin turned around to see Hyunjin still stumbling but before he could say anything Hyunjin locked himself in. 

->->->->->

Seungmin was nearly drifting into sleep when he heard the bathroom door click open. He saw Hyunjin with messy hair and...shirtless?! Seungmin turned around and blushed. He had never seen Hyunjin half naked. But he had a gut feeling that he had abs and Hyunjin did. Just some thin lines of six packs, not so visible, on his muscular fair skin. 

Hyunjin began to advance forward towards Seungmin's bed. Seungmin threw the blacket away from his face and asked Hyunjin, "Isn't your bed there? Are you still drunk or sober? Or are you teasing me?" 

Hyunjin didn't answer but just growled in a really really deep voice, "Too many questions?" He climbed on top of Seungmin. "W-wh-a-t-" Seungmin couldn't make his words come out of his mouth, it was stuck on his throat and he couldn't access his brain. "Shh baby, do you know, I was so confused but now, I'm so sure." He leaned down and neared Seungmin's face. 

Seungmin was frozen on spot, he was confused. He felt Hyunjin's body press against his as he leaned down. His hot breath ran down Seungmin's spine as it left goosebumps all over his body. Seungmin never knew he had this effect if Hyunjin did this.

Hyunjin leaned and closed the gap between them. Seungmin expected alcoholic taste but Hyunjin seemed to brush before showering, because his lips tasted faintly of the mint toothpaste yet it was sweet.

His pulpy thick lips were so soft than expected and it fitted perfectly with Seungmin's lips as it moved in sync.

(A/N): Sorry soft stans.

But when Hyunjin's knee moved to Seungmin's crotch, Seungmin woke up from the wonderland. 

He pushed Hyunjin away a little, "I-I ha-ve a b-oyfriend..."

To be continued...


	29. {29}

Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes. "But I never saw him?" He lifted one eyebrow up. Seungmin flushed red, "We just became together recently..." Hyunjin forrowed his eyebrows now, "Are you really over me..so fast?..." Hyunjin asked. Seungmin looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but some other word came out of it. "So?" 

Hyunjin looked hurt. "Am I late?" Now it was Seungmin's turn to forrow his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

"You really don't like me..." Hyunjin trailed off and it sounded like a statement instead of a question. Seungmin was angry. "You always trail off. You come out of no where and kiss me! Then ask me if I am over you! What is this supposed to mean? It's always you who makes me so confused. You always take care of me and act as if you like me. But you say you don't. You-You always make me confused. Isn't it good that I don't like you anymore? I always am the one to get hurt in the end! At this point I don't know what to do with you!" 

Seungmin said it out in one breath. All that had been bottled up within himself. He looked at Hyunjin and saw that he was laying face first on his bed. Seungmin was more furious but he knew this anger would benefit him nothing. Afterall Hyunjin was drunk. He pulled the covers over his head and texted Woojin the whole problem. 

Changbin in the other hand was with Woojin when Seungmin's message arrived. "Oh! Hyunjin did that?*tch* he sure is very fast." Woojin looked at him as if he was talking an alien language. "You don't know?" Now it was Changbin's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" Woojin asked.

"Hyunjin recently told me that he likes Seungmin little by little." Changbin said. "He what?" Woojin asked, his jaw dropping wide open. "He-" his phone vibrated. "I gotta take his call." Changbin said and smiled, "Yeah Lix..." 

Woojin's phone vibrated which caused him to snap out of his trance. "Hello?"

...

->->->->->

Seungmin couldn't sleep after what he heard from Woojin. He wanted to talk to Hyunjin about it face to face. But was somehow afraid because he didn't want to lie to him because he had never asked Changbin himself. So... Seungmin had decided to call Changbin first. It was still day at Korea so he would be free. 

"Changbin!" Seungmin breathed a breath of relief, "Hey what's up? You doing good? Hyunjin is taking care of you right?" Changbin bombarded Seungmin with questions which made him giggle. "Yeah I'm fine, I just have a favour to ask you and no Hyunjin is not taking care of me." Seungmin huffed. 

"Huh?" Changbin asked. "Did Hyunjin tell you that he likes me little by little?" Seungmin came straight to the point. There was a chuckle from the other line, "Surely he did. Don't get over him yet. You have waited for him long enough now it's you time to shine. He likes you back! Propose him ok, dude!" Changbin said with zeal. Seungmin blushed and thanked the Gods that he couldn't see his face. "S-sure." 

"Then I gotta go,Lix is here! Bye!Miss you loads." Seungmin smiled. Changbin had changed so much. A good change because of Felix. Does your loved one always change you?

Well Chan did change Seungmin a lot. Seungmin could be free and independent. He could think and do things freely. Seungmin was happy with that and it was a good change. So was Chan his right one? 

But then there was Hyunjin. He taught Seungmin to be strong no matter what, even when you are desperately in need of love and the person whom you love stands right infront of you but he doesn't love you back, you can always restrain yourself. Self control. Seungmin had started to control his feelings too with his actions too. He had been more considerate and thoughtful on what he would do next so that he wouldn't mess things up. 

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin. Seungmin would maybe ask him honestly and if Hyunjin didn't have the guts then he would leave him? Seungmin was so tired. He had learned that if something didn't benefit you and only harm you then it was something you have to leave behind. That was self love. 

He turned around and decided to ask Hyunjin when he was sober. Which caused him to drift off into a stressful sleep.

->->->->->

In the morning Seungmin woke up to find an empty bed near him. Where was Hyunjin? Seungmin shook his head and went to freshen up. After he was done he moved to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was early today because his class was in the afternoon. So he decided to do some assignments that were due the following week after breakfast. 

When he entered the kitchen he saw Hyunjin doing something. Seungmin chose to ignore it and went to the fridge and grabbing some vegimate and butter. He prefered simple bread over a toast. Having the 'Felix recommended breakfast' he turned around and met with Hyunjin's fed up face. He was carrying two plates of white coloured pancakes. "What?" Seungmin asked with mouthful of his bread. 

"I made some pancakes for us, it's my new invention and I call it Mochi pancakes! I want you to try and tell me how it tastes." Seungmin narrowed his eyes. "But first tell me one thing." Hyunjin nodded, "Do you like me back?" Hyunjin's eyes shot up. "Huh?" 

Seungmin told him everything that Changbin had said, "No! I meant as a friend!" Wow, so Hyunjin didn't like him as a friend too before? Seungmin was sad but he didn't voice it out. 

"Now finish that first!" Hyunjin said grumpily and cut a piece of his pancake and held it in his hand. Seungmin finished chewing and sollowed, moving his hand forward to grab the piece but Hyunjin jerked his hand off and fed him. Seungmin was confused. Why was he taking care of Seungmin as if they were a couple?

Seungmin had had enough. He sat down and ate the breakfast in silence. 

->->->->->

Seungmin yelled, "Finally," with glee. He had finished his assignments and could study peacefully. Hyunjin braged inside their shared room and said, "I'm asked to go back to Seoul in three days because my mother is a little sick and I have to finish my assignment in two days! Seungmin you have stayed here for many months now please help me!" 

Seungmin looked at him, "Not many months! What happened to your mom?" He asked a little scared. "Even I don't know. But just you gotta help me." 

"Ok ok fine but just calm the hell down, you scared me!" Seungmin said. Hyunjin looked at him and said, "Thank you so much, your the best!" And he smiled.

'Why are becoming close to be when I am trying to get over you? But this is what best friends do right? Help eachother...I'm happy we are getting along like before. We aren't awkward anymore like before so we can be honest with eachother right? But still whenever I'm trying to get far away from you, you come chasing after me. And when I turn back around to walk towards you, you turn your back on me.' Seungmin thought.

'But it's fine now. I'm over you, at least I have made up my mind. So I guess we have to move on in life. You can never stay this way, you got to move on. So here I am. I'm going to be a proper friend for you. A proper good best friend...'

Seungmin gave a small smile, "Friends never say thank you or sorry." 

Hyunjin smiled, "Let's get started then?" Seungmin nodded, "I'm going to skip today so I can help you finish things fast." 

'You make me feel something that I'm really familiar with.'

"What was that?" Seungmin asked. "Oh nothing." 

'Did I say that out loud?'

To be continued...


	30. {30}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directors actors or reviewers of movies often say that the actor has to convey the feeling of the character right? I feel the same is to be done in writing, feeling the character and imagining yourself in his/her place. Really writing this and imagining myself in both Hyunjin's and Seungmin's place made my heart ache and guilty. 
> 
> Always try to imagine yourself in that place whenever you read a book, it opens your mind more wider and opens your understanding giving you more revelation than the writer he/herself.

Hyunjin was typing away on his laptop. Seungmin was trying hard to keep his eyes open. It was currently eleven o'clock and the project wasn't even finished half way. It was a lot of work, the tradition, genre of music, their taste and culture, everything! He had to report what was the difference between his and their culture. 

Soon after filling up the report about their culture, Hyunjin felt a light weight on his shoulder. It was Seungmin, he had fallen asleep. Hyunjin smiled gently and whispered, "You've worked a lot today..." With that he slowly shut the laptop and carefully removed the younger's head from his shoulder. Being extra cautious not to wake him up he slowly carried him bridal style on his arms and walked towards his bed. 

Just when he was placing him on his bed, Seungmin's phone started vibrating. Hyunjin placed him and pulled out the phone from his back pocket and felt his finger tips brush on his ass. It was soft, Hyunjin found himself blushing but the vibration snapped him out of his fantasies. It was Changbin, that brat. "Kim Seungmin did you propose that tall rascal?" Changbin whisper yelled, Oh might have thought Hyunjin might hear? "Jerk, it's me, Seungmin is asleep." The line went dead silent for a second then he heard a nervous laugh, "Hey..." Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "What's with the hey?" 

Someone cleared his throat from the other line, Felix. "Um, so did you tell Seungmin you like him?" Hyunjin hurried towards the balcony, "No idiot!" Changbin's frown could be sensed from his voice, "Why?" Hyunjin went silent, "Because, I told him it's a friendly like not something else. Because I'm-" "Jinnie?" Came Seungmin's sleepy voice. Hyunjin turned around and said good bye to Changbin and went to him, "Oh your phone rang and I answered, it was Changbin don't worry. I moved towards the balcony so that I wouldn't wake you up." 

"Sorry did I fall asleep?" Seungmin asked with his sleepy slurring voice, "Aww cute." Seungmin he himself didn't know that he could blush even when he was half asleep but now he was fully awake because he was blushing furiously. "Uh, go to sleep it's late." He mumbled turning his back on Hyunjin. Hyunjin gently smiled and walked towards his bed, turning off the lights. 

->->->->->

"I'm so tired." Hyunjin said, stretching his arms once he submitted the project report to the teacher. "You worked really hard seems so." Felix said. 

Hyunjin was back, his mother was sick because she was fussing over her son being gone. Hyunjin had to facepalm when she got healthy after she saw him. 

Seungmin was moving on with his own life. Being in a relationship was quiet new for him but afterall, it did seem to work, because sometimes Seungmin forgot about Hyunjin entirely. But he was still not over him yet. Chan was giving his best. 

"Hyunjin, I have to talk to you about Seungmin." Woojin asked Hyunjin over. "Yeah what's the matter? I feel like I'm getting interrogated by my parent." He half joked because Woojin was a parental figure for his friends. "Ok let me get to the point. Do you like Seungmin?" Hyunjin frowned," Do you want an honest answer from my perspective or the ones Changbin and Felix said after hearing my perspective?" 

Woojin sighed, "Your original one and then I'm going to give you some advice about it okay? If it matches with Changlix then it will be great." Hyunjin nodded.

"Ok so let me keep things clear, whenever I think of Seungmin or his name, there is this block of label in my head called, 'Best friend,' I can't think of him more than that or at least I restrain myself thinking of him more than a bestie. He...is someone who I care for. Our meeting was quiet ordinary like in dramas and novels, in an isolated classroom. Back then I loved him so dearly, heart pounding in my chest with excitement as I met him or heard his name. Buying his snacks everyday. Hearing him talk and sharing secrets with him. Being frank, just...being with him made me so happy and filled my heart with warmth. I missed him even when weekend arrived and I couldn't see him. I told him I miss you more than thousand times on phone when we called eachother. He was really special to me after my sister Yeji. Soon, we talked 24/7 and his mother was furious. That time I didn't know how she was and all. But later she caused our break up, I mean friendship."

Woojin looked at him but when Hyunjin didn't continue, he got the point, it was his turn, "I'm not someone who goes into your mind or heart to exactly pin point the feeling down but as far as I have know you till now, I can only draw the line on one conclusion, you were in love with him or it was a fancy." 

"That is exactly what Changlix said." Hyunjin said quietly. "Now that I think about it, it was an infatuation I guess." Hyunjin said, "Well after our fight, when he started having no connection with me, I was so hurt, it was like a blow on my heart. Soon I started releasing that we can't love someone forever. So the love was replaced by hatred. Until now, even as we made up, I couldn't let go of this. I couldn't forgive him. But I don't know why I still do care for him." 

Woojin started at him in disbelief, "So this is all this is about? The past you can't move on from? Hear this young boy, Seungmin will be hurt hundred times more than he is now if he hears this. Yes it was his fault but at least you could've told him the honest answer why you don't like him back! It was because of your grudge. You can't move on?"

Hyunjin turned red with embarrassment, he did have grudge but, when he heard it out loud he was ashamed of himself. "Jinnie, I don't mean to say bad about you but, you have to learn to forgive. How much ever bad the person must have done, no one deserves hatred or pain when they are guilty for something they have done. Seungmin accepted it. But can't you just not see from your side of perspective and his too?

"He understands you so should you. He was pressure at the moment. What was he? Fifteen? Just a teen back then! For God's sake it was like nearly five years ago! Have you ever imagined how painful it is to have your own turned against you and your dream? He let go of his ambition, he started being an obedient child for them yet they never treasure him!

"He just wanted love, any love, parental or romantic, which his parents nor the girls he liked were able to give him! And you! Lied to him! He hates lies. Remember that Hyunjin, you might not be able to forgive him but even if this truth that has been unveiled today reaches Seungmin's ears, he will break. But he will still forgive you, you know why? Because he loves you so much. I understood why you didn't tell him, but he would've understood too if you had just been honest."

Hyunjin kept quiet feeling more guilty and hurt as tears rolled out from his eyes. "I'm sorry to hurt you Hyunjin but you have to know that the truth that is..." How could Woojin be so calm while explaining this to him? "Even if you betrayed him forever or lie to him, he will always forgive you. Always. It might ache his heart, break him for eternity but he never keeps grudges over people he loves. He might keep grudges if we ever lie to him or betray him badly...but you..."

Woojin turned around, not being able to see Hyunjin's crying sight anymore. "He would do anything to get you back even if you'll run away from him forever. He just loves you so much..." 

The last sentence was barely audible but when Hyunjin heard this, he was sure of one thing.

He did love Seungmin too yet kept lying to himself when he realised it. The reason behind lying was simple, he was never in love with someone before. But in reality he was since the beginning until now...

To be continued...


	31. {31}

The wind seemed to make Hyunjin shiver. The weather was fine yet the winds were strong. It had been one year since he returned from Australia. He now understood Seungmin. The pain and the surrows he must have felt when he couldn't get what he wanted so badly. 

Hyunjin missed Seungmin so much. Now finally getting the idea that Seungmin was his crush before Seungmin even liked him back made Hyunjin's heart warm. 

He reached home as usual and changed. "Why are you smiling?" Hyunjin's mother asked. Hyunjin looked at her and smiled wider, "I have something to talk to you about." 

People are always nervous when you come out right? But Hyunjin was more than thrilled. "Mom, what if I say that like boys?" His mother looked at him with an unreadable expression. "It's been a while since I've known this actually." She confessed. Hyunjin's lifted his eyebrows up. "Hyunjin I know you love that kid, Seungmin. I have seen the way you have looked at him and he likes you too. But what if your heart breaks in the end? He is in abroad and as you know people change with time. I'm not saying that I'm against this, just be careful okay sweetie?" Hyunjin nodded, shocked with her unexpected response. 

They hugged for a while and Hyunjin kissed his mother's head. "Love you." He said and went to shower. 

->->->->->

Five years had passed and here there was the same group of friends waiting eagerly at the airport. 

Minsung and Changlix were eagerly waiting to see if Seungmin would bring someone new. That was when Seungmin appeared, smiling.

"Where are your bags?" Hyunjin asked when he saw his empty hands. Seungmin tried hard not to blush, seeing Hyunjin and now he had to mention 'his boyfriend.'

"Uh, Chan Hyung is bringing our luggage." Seungmin said, looking away. Changlix frowned, "Who?" Minsung cheered, "I told ya, our five hundred won!" Felix frowned, "No! Seungmin do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Minnie did you get your drink?" Chan came from the back. Seungmin blushed and nodded, "Channie these are my friends." Chan scanned them with a smile, "Hello my name is Bang Chan but you can call me Chris if like!" When his eyes landed in Hyunjin his smile grew bigger, "Hyunjin!" They shook hands. Hyunjin was glancing at him with angry eyes and Minho saw that. 

"Woojin, nice to meet you." Woojin said, with an unreadable expression. "I'm Changbin" "I'm Jisung" "Minho." 

When Felix was the last one Chan looked at him with a quizzical look, "Are you..." He asked in English and trailed off, facinated. "Aussie?" Chan finished, "Oy mate! I've been dying to meet someone from 'stralia!" Felix boomed, "I'm Felix by the way. And your Chirs? How did you meet Seungmin?" 

"Well I'm half Aussie half Korean so getting to know a Korean speaker made my Korean better and so did Seungmin's English. I'm Seungmin's boyfriend by the way, we met during his first year, in the hallway." He finished. Seungmin turned a deep shade of crimson. "Uhh can't we get going? We can talk in a cafe or something." Hyunjin said, clearly annoyed. "Don't be rude Jinnie, but Ji wants a cheesecake!" He pouted at Minho who nibbled his nose. "When did you..." Seungmin asked, "Can't call me a scared cat now, it's been two years." Minho smirked.

->->->->->

Bang Chan and Felix were engrossed in their conversation. Whereas Seungmin was shaking. "What's the matter?" Hyunjin asked. Seungmin shook his head, "Just afraid how I'm going to tell my parents about Chan." Hyunjin rubbed soothing circles on his back, "Don't worry, it's your life it's your decision." 

Woojin had been observing both of them, and he finally spoke, "It's okay Seungmin, Chan is a good guy for you. He has changed you into a better person, now you can actually feel freedom but it doesn't mean that your parents can take away that freedom again. You need to be strong okay?" Seungmin looked at him and nodded. The waitress arrived with the food and drinks.

Seungmin dug in, "I totally forgot you were a stress eater." Hyunjin chuckled as he saw Seungmin stuff his mouth. Minho was whipping cream off of Jisung's mouth. Everyone was in their own world except for Changbin who was seething with jealousy as his beloved boy spoke only with his friend's boyfriend. 

"Slow down you'll choke." Woojin said. Seungmin looked at him for a moment with the fork halfway in his mouth. "Bufimnofafright" Seungmin said putting a whole forkful of tokbokki in his mouth, "iefenmiffedthiffoof" 

Hyunjin laughed, "I always have to tell you, to swallow first." Seungmin pouted right after he finished swallowing. "But it's cute," Hyunjin said in a hushed voice so only Seungmin heard it. "I said, But I'm not alright, I even missed this food." Seungmin said trying to ignore what Hyunjin said that made him blush really hard. Chan chuckled from the other side, "You're always a messy eater eh?" He said grabbing a tissue and dabbing Seungmin's mouth. Woojin looked at the love birds and gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Why isn't he blushing while this happens?" Hyunjin whispered to Woojin who whispered back, "Seungmin definately doesn't like him back, at least in that way, I'm going to talk to him about it later."

"Am I missing out something?" Seungmin asked, "No" Woojin and Hyunjin said in unison as Seungmin eyed them suspeciously.

->->->->->

"Don't be nervous okay?" Chan said as they rung the door bell. Seungmin nodded, gulping down the bad feeling in his gut.   
The door swang open and there stood Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim with proud smiles but it faded when they saw Chan. As you know Seungmin's parents want to control him and choose his friends, they never had heard of a new friend, Chris. 

"Hello, I'm Bang Chan but you can all me Chan, it's nice to meet you." Chan said beaming a smile. Both of Seungmin's parents smiled and welcomed him in. When Seungmin sat down on the sofa with sweaty hands his parents asked where his luggages were. "Well, I'll be living with Chan Hyung now." Mrs. Kim looked at him in confusion. "What? He is your hyung and you didn't tell us, we thought he was your friend." 

"Actually, I'm his boyfriend." Chan said as he kept his hand over Seungmin's shaking ones. "What? You...you.." Mrs. Kim was in shock to say the least. Mr. Kim boomed, "Kim Seung Min how any times have I said these are not good. And why are you a...a..."   
"Gay?" Seungmin finished. "A faggot!" Mr. Kim said, "You are not going to joke this way." He said. Seungmin looked at him and started laughing, forgetting the panic. 

"Really? You think it's a joke? All these years you have never been able to understand me. You provide all the materialistic things in the world but never ever heard me out when I had troubles. Once my grandfather died I went to depression because I built walls that kept people away from discovering my problems. I delt with it on my own without any opinion from you. And here you should be open with your child. 

"Once you saw I was becoming lonelier, you started giving me attention. Imagine how it feels like when you not get attention when you need it the most and get it when your over with the problems yourself? Well, I guess I never found the parental love but only materialistic ones. Just like you say about the billionaire's children. 

"You never once asked, 'How are you? How are your friends..' until an unless I would talk with them over the phone during the holidays. But during school when we had fights, it is not a big issue, but for that teenage me it was. You choose my best friends and make me leave the ones you don't like. Because of you I chose some different people as my friends who betrayed me instead. Because of you some of my friends cannot be close to me as we were before. 

"Have you ever thought you were being so over protective and saw only me that you hurt others? You only think I'm a prince for you but sorry to say I'm not yours. I'm not going to be controled by you any longer. I like men so what? Do you think I care about your perspective when all you did was try to control me without even knowing how I felt? 

"I'm seriously so done with you. I had suicidal thoughts because of this, because I was worried what you might do. I was scared to death when you said I couldn't be an idol. I was scared that I couldn't be myself and live like myself anymore. But there were people in life, who made me trust them and love them. 

"You know I had trust issues because I don't even trust you. Since I was a child all you did was lie to me about small things that I couldn't forget. You say we should be faithful in small things right? So where is your faithfulness, even though I was a small child back then, since then I had stopped trusting myself too. 

"Sometimes I wondered 'What if I kill myself today if I get nightmare about my past?' I couldn't even rely on myself and I thought I would submit to you. Be under your control and that was the best exit from his hell hole." Seungmin said now tears pouring out of his eyes. 

"But people made my thinking change. People who I truly love made me change and I'm so fine now. I feel so independent and free without you guys hovering around me 24/7, I so much hate you!" Seungmin poured out the bitterness.

Seungmin wanted to say more but was not going to, he didn't want to waste his breath on every detailed event that was their fault because he knew they would turn against him through the same event somehow or they other. They had to win.

"You are not my son." Mr. Kim said as Mrs. Kim started wailing behind. "Then I might as well leave you. Live your life and don't expect to have a great reward after disowning your son because of your fault!" Seungmin said and he wiped the tears from the back of his hands. He pulled Chan and took him, when Mrs. Kim ran somewhere. 

Just when the door was going to be closed behind them Chan felt a sharp pain on his right arm. Seungmin's eyes widened when he saw that his mother had thrown a knife on him, "You are the reason he turned this way. Get away from our sight. But I'll haunt you down if you don't break up with him!" Mrs. Kim said with wide eyes and a wide smile. She looked like a maniac that way.

Seungmin didn't want to hear more and he pulled Chan with him, hurriedly calling a cab and heading straight to the hospital and being a crying mess.

To be continued...


	32. {32}

Hyunjin was ready to fall asleep. The sudden ring from his phone made him jump a little with fright. He glared at the screen because it was late at night. 

"Hello?"   
"C-Ch-han..." Seungmin started snobbing violently. "Hey hey, Minnie calm down. What's the matter say it slowly."   
"Chan *snob* got *snob snob* stabbed *snob* by my *shaky breath* mom." When he took the breath Hyunjin could feel his anger and hatred for his mother. "Now calm down, take deep breaths. Where are you?" 

->->->->->

Listening to Seungmin's voice, Hyunjin's heart nearly leaped out of his chest, wondering what was wrong with him. He had dialled all his friends and told them about the condition. He met all his friends on the way and they all rushed towards the hospital. After thirty five minutes or so they were there since the traffic didn't help at all. 

"Seungmin where is Chan?" "The doctor has him." Seungmin looked grave in thought. Woojin sat beside him while the group remained scilent and Hyunjin was pacing here and there, waiting for the doctor. When the nurse came out, Hyunjin went forward to ask her about Chan's condition. "We need blood. The patient lost a lot of blood." 

->->->->->

After what seemed like eternity. The doctor came out of the emergency room and said, "It's just blood loss, more importantly his blood has been restored, thanks to this young guy," he said looking at Hyunjin, "the wound seems really deep, do report this to the police and we have done what he can do. It'll take about eight stitches to completely recover the wound. Since his wound has to be checked once in a while, one of you have to stay and take care of him." With that he went.

"I'm confused." Woojin said, Hyunjin chuckled, "Our mature one is doing the analysis, why he didn't hesitate to share the news, right?" Hyunjin asked. "I told him that Seungmin was his boyfriend. Then I was his brother and our blood sure did match so it wasn't a problem. And as for you all I told half of them were cousins and half were friends and we came straight from a party." 

"From when did you started becoming such a natural liar?" Seungmin asked, everyone was shocked because this young fellow had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he couldn't even speak to his friends when they first arrived. 

"Oh I haven't they were in a hurry and so was I." Said Hyunjin. Seungmin rolled his eyes but he still had a smile on his face. "Seungmin I'm sure your going to stay today right? Let me stay with you too. I heard that you were supposed to go to Chan's house. But you don't know his address and let me go and make something for you both. I know you don't cook much so plain food is in my hands okay?" Woojin said turning to Seungmin.

"Oh thank you, but as you said I can make food for myself though. Even if I don't know how to make plain food, I won't have to eat plain food besides." Seungmin said. Woojin just nodded. "So where are you going to stay?" Hyunjin asked out of the blue. "I wish to help but my cousins are at home." Felix said. "And I also live with him." Changbin said. "Why not stay at my apartment?" Hyunjin asked. Seungmin shook his head, "You have done a lot already." 

"Minsung? No way! They can't keep their hands off of eachother. For these whole two years they have been fucking like rabbits. Trust me you don't want to have unholy ears." Seungmin giggled as Woojin glared at Hyunjin, "I'm letting this slip. Always watch your tongue in public." 

Seungmin shook his head as he chuckled, "Okay...then." Felix frowned, "But after he recovers why would you be staying at Hyunjin's when you are supposed to live with Chan right?" 

Seungmin shrugged, "It's a long story and a long story awaits in the future too. Imma tell you when that future is completedand it's not long, it will be completed when Chan wakes up and hears me out." And he was gone. "He ways gives us a riddle to solve." Felix huffed where as Changbin was cooing from the side. 

"A really simple riddle." Woojin said, "He will say something to Chan after he wakes up. The he will say what had happened in the past few years and what happened now." He looked at the door with a grim mouth. "You know him because you spend so much time with him." Hyunjin said with an unreadable expression. 

"I can smell something buring." Changbin said sarcastically. "I'm not jealous!" Huffed Hyunjin. Felix giggled, " He is just saying the exact statement you said to Seungmin back in those school day...your heart is burning for Seungmin right now." 

Hyunjin stood there dumbfounded because of his friends.

->->->->->

Seungmin was waiting for Woojin to arrive. Chan woke up and looked dizzily at Seungmin. "You're awake?" Chan gave a tired smile. Seungmin returned a forced sad one back. "Minnie? You, I, I-I know what your thinking right now." 

Seungmin smiled, "No you don't, now you got to eat, dinner is on the way!" Chan got the signal that he didn't want to talk but he wanted to discuss it now. He tried to sit up but ended up wincing in pain. "Idiot don't use force. Your wound will open!" Seungmin helped him. "Seungmin..." Chan said, seriously. Seungmin stared at him, Chan never used Seungmin's full name but always called him with nicknames after they started dating. "Sit down." Seungmin pulled the chair nearer to the bed and sat down.

"What do you want Hyung? Your energy is drained because of the loss of blood." Seungmin nagged. Chan just chuckled, "After all you do care of me as a Hyung right? You still like him right Seungmin? I can see it in your eyes. You can never look at me as you did when you looked at him. I know Seungmin, don't deny. I could never make you forget him. Even though he has hurt you in enormous amounts. Back then at your house you talked about , someone that changed you and gave you a reason to live. Wasn't it Hyunjin?" Chan asked with a bitter smile.

"You must be thirsty. And yes it was Hyunjin." Seungmin said Hyunjin's name in a whisper. He stood up and started taking out cups. "I need to talk to you don't worry but it's not the right time." Seungmin's voice was laced with great guilt and he couldn't meet eyes with Chan. 

Chan keep quiet and before the room filled with awkward silence, the door opened softly. 

Woojin came in with a smile on his face.

->->->->->

"He fell asleep." Seungmin said as he was arranging Chan's blanket and tug him warmly without waking him up.

"I have something to talk to you about." Woojin said as he was done clearing the dirty plates. "Oh about his parents? They aren't in Seoul so I didn't contact them. I'm sure matter would get worse if I tell them and they might come all the way from Australia. But I know Chan doesn't want to worry them and most importantly what would I say? I would be the one to be blamed and they wouldn't want to hear me out for sure." Seungmin said looking down.

"Not that.. you still like Hyunjin don't you?" Woojin asked. Seungmin's eyes widened. "How did you-" "I've known you for many years now. Seungmin, why do you keep on being in a relationship with other guys when you know it would hurt him more as long as your together right? Or do you like Chan too?" Seungmin sighed. "It's a long story, sit down comfortably and I'll tell you in detail."

Seungmin explained his feelings together with the story of Chan and Seungmin getting together. After a while he said, "I don't want his recovery to slow down so I won't tell him yet. I don't want him to hurt anymore too. But..." Seungmin trailed off.

"But?" Woojin asked, he was still shocked that Chan had been happy to help Seungmin forget Hyunjin, with his feelings. Even though he must have known or thought what if he didn't stop liking Hyunjin anyway round. Right?

"As soon as he recovers, I will let him go, that is why I am going to stay with Hyunjin. As soon as I find a job I'll repay Hyunjin and live off myself. I can't bear to see Hyung suffer because of me. As long as this lasts the more hurt he will be so I'm going to let him go fast. I respect him as a senior but never did I think I would hurt him so much. I'm so guilty. Well, it seems that I will never find a right one." Seungmin said.

"What what do you mean by letting him go?"   
Woojin asked.

"Well," Seungmin looked up at Woojin and said, "I'm going to break up with him."

To be continued...


	33. {33}

Woojin's mouth was agape. It wasn't that he hadn't expected Seungmin's words, infact he did know that the younger meant break up but, "Aren't you being selfish Seungmin? He has liked you for so long yet you do this?" 

Seungmin gave a sad smile. There was a pause which made the soft snores of Chan audible. "Well, wouldn't I be more bad of a person if I lead him on without proper and actual feelings for him? It's like taking his love for granted. So I just want this to stop." Seungmin looked down.

"I understand you now." Woojin said. "Hyunjin likes you. Just know that." Seungmin looked at Woojin and chuckled. "Hey, don't take his actions for granted. He thinks of me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I won't fall for it again. If he did tell you that, then it's just a friendly like. Get it." Seungmin said. "It happened last time, he told that to Changbin back in Australia." 

Woojin just nodded, "I get it. That bastard..." He mumbled. Seungmin shrugged it off. "Okay I will be leaving. It's getting pretty late." Woojin said.

Seungmin nodded.

->->->->->

"Hyunjin, better tell him before it's too late." Woojin hissed viciously at Hyunjin, who was munching away some crackers. "What?" 

Woojin and Hyunjin were in Hyunjin's apartment. Hyunjin had called him to his place because Woojin had texted him right after he set his foot out of the hospital, the previous night. 

"Don't. Act. Oblivious. You prek." Woojin cursed and Hyunjin acted hurt. "I have no idea what you're talking about, seriously." Hyunjin said and devoured the last piece left in his hands. He was reaching for the second piece when, "You tell him that you like him." 

Hyunjin paused, "Correction, love. And why should I do that?" "Because he still likes you, you dumb cat!?" Woojin barked, he sweared he was so fed up with these two. "I don't believe-" 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! I AM SO DONE WITH BOTH OF YOU?!" With the sudden outburst from Woojin, Hyunjin felt his mouth turn dry. "What did he tell you?" Hyunjin asked. 

->->->->->

Seungmin sighed in relief when Chan and he walked out of the hospital. Seungmin was turning sick of the medical smell which bothered him for two weeks. "So?" Chan asked. Seungmin saw a black car pulled in front of him and there he was smiling at Seungmin. "Hyunjin?" Chan was puzzled. "Oh hi Hyung!" Hyunjin said cheerfully. 

Seungmin smiled, "Hyunjin can you give us a minute?" Hyunjin nodded and went to park his car in the parking lot. He sure had come to get Seungmin earlier then the stipulated time. 

Chan frowned once Seungmin made him sit in the bench near the hospital garden. "Well, Hyunjin is a little fast." Seungmin chuckled. "So what do you want to say?" Chan asked.

Seungmin who didn't want to beat around the bush because as he said himself, ' a rejection should always be a firm one so that it wouldn't lead the person wrongly and get their hopes up later.' 

"I want you to know, Chan. I want to break up with you." Seungmin said in a serious tone. "No! Last I time I did know that you would say this and I thought about it all. But don't worry about your parents. I can handle them. I will keep you safe. Just, I love you Seungmin!" 

"But Hyunjin I couldn't let go of him. I still love someone else. Don't do this or it will just hurt you in the future. It's been five years. How long do you want to lie to yourself. You can do this?" Seungmin said. "It's you Seungmin. You don't want to let go of him. It's because of your psychology, you think you can never leave him so your doing this." Chan said.

"If my psychology was set on that then would I have come to Australia in the first place? I wanted to distance myself. Thinking that I won't be able to see him anymore and there won't be so much communication between us, I would be able to let him go. When he came back, I was so shocked yet happy. But then I told myself I have to let him go so with that mind set I pushed him away!

"Then there you were with the idea of us dating and making me forget him. I did have hopes in you. But I just couldn't look at you with the eyes of a lover. I tried okay Hyung! I did think that I would be able to let him go. But in the end, you were just a brother figure to me. I even pushed him away when he kissed me when he was drunk. I can't with you anymore. It's all an act. I feel so damn guilty to lead you on.

"Don't you want to be sincere too? Why do you want to be hurt more because in the end the truth is simple and it's just me who doesn't like you back as you do. Please Hyung try to understand. I'm living off with Hyunjin as a friend. Nothing more. I don't want to be with him. That thought doesn't amuse me anymore. Because I know he will never like me back. We are on the same page. Just that you will be more hurt if you keep this up. I hope in the future you do keep in touch with me." Seungmin said.

"I don't want to loose a great brother like you." He looked down. Chan was speechless. He didn't expect such a...matured answer from Seungmin. "But I won't let you go." Chan said when Seungmin had already turned his back on Chan. He stood there frozen when he saw Hyunjin. 

Seungmin swore to God if he could control his cheeks from flushing red, he would be so happy. Hyunjin had a look of destress. "Can't you get it! He likes you." Chan said, when he saw Hyunjin. Seungmin froze. 

"But if I hear you hurt him. I'm going to come back for him." Chan said looking at Hyunjin. "If you hurt him more then this." He added. 

Woojin seemed to have popped up out of no where and dragged Chan into thin air. Leaving Hyunjin with Seungmin. 

"Let's get in the car. I have something I want to talk about with you. But first we eat something, I have prepared breakfast at home." Hyunjin said, side eyeing Seungmin as the boy awkwardly slipped inside he car.

->->->->->

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Hyunjin states, his eyes not leaving the road. Seungmin spared him a glance as he was busy staring out of the window. God he did miss Seoul. "Today? Oh it's our anniversary." Seungmin said casually.

"And it's not only going to be the anniversary of our fight but also the anniversary of something else." Hyunjin said. Seungmin frowned,"Wh-" 

" We are here." Hyunjin said as he pulled the car to a stop in front of a tall building. 

The walk was silent but a comfortable one. The words Hyunjin said was still bugging Seungmin but he kept his mouth shut. When they reached their room, '0325' Seungmin was welcomed inside a neat looking place.

"Go take a shower as I heat up our tokbokki." Seungmin widened his eyes as his mouth water. He felt his stomach rumble with hunger and he rushed to shower. "Umm Hyunjin?" Seungmin called out. Hyunjin hummed. "Where is my luggage?" Hyunjin frowned and he face palmed. "I forgot to bring it up it's in the car. Wear an one of my hoodies and boxers for a while. My pant will be big for you. Lets eat first and then I'll get your luggage."

Seungmin rushed to the closet and chose a light blue hoodie which was so big for him that its neck hung low, showing off his collar bone and went down his tights. It sure was oversized for Hyunjin too because he prefered oversized hoodies but Seungmin was far smaller then Hyunjin. The older guy had turned so tall, lean and muscular. Yet his shoulder was broader than Seungmin's. 

He stepped inside the kitchen. "Feels like a drama." Hyunjin muttered when he saw Seungmin. "Where are the plates?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin set the hot pot down in the middle of the table. "I'll get it." Seungmin said as he got inside the kitchen. He pulled his sleeves up and he stretched his hands to reach the top shelf which had the bowls but failed to reach. Just when he was going to huff and let his arms fall, a pair of hands got the bowls and set it on the counter. 

Seungmin was going to turn around but felt the same hands wrap around his waist. "The more you stretch, the more your thighs looks good." Hyunjin whispered in Seungmin's ears which turned red and he made sure that he lips brushed against his earlobe.

"Stop fooling around Hyunjin!" Seungmin said angrily. Hyunjin chuckled and turned the red boy around and placed him on the counter. He caught both of Seungmin's hands and looked straight in those hazel brown eyes.

Seungmin felt like he was going to melt inside those dark brown orbs as his hands started sweating from nervousness. He wanted to push him away but here his heart was, beating like a lunatic.

"I love you, Kim Seungmin."

Those words left from the pink, thick lucious lips.

To be continued...


	34. {34}

Seungmin couldn't help but blush. Yet, he didn't want to get fooled again, "Stop fooling around. You know it hurts okay?" He said. Hyunjin frowned. "No I really do like you." But Seungmin wouldn't buy it, shaking his head numerous times, he bit his lower lip as his eyes started filling with water. Hyunjin hushed him and cupped his chin with both of his, long, slim hands. 

"Don't, I really do love you. I'm not lying or pulling pranks on you, I swear." Hyunjin sounded desperate. "But why all out of a sudden?" Seungmin asked. He was sacred. To be hurt. He was scared that his unnecessary love was not meant to be. So he would just be breaking the laws of fate and make his life hard both for Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin looked at the hesitating boy. He smiled, "I really did hurt you in the past right?" The smile was a sad one. Hyunjin felt really guilty for pulling those pranks on Seungmin. He knew that it was hard to gain the shorter's trust. And yet here he was, ruining Seungmin's trust for Hyunjin he, himself. "I want you to trust me. For the last time. Please..." Hyunjin was indeed desperate. Seungmin looked at him, 

"You know that even if you lie to me for eternity, I still end up trusting you. It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just- you have no idea how much my heart hurts when you get my hopes up later just, smashing it into thousands of small pieces. Hyunjin, it doesn't feel good." Seungmin said. "I'm sorry, for everything in the past. But, I sincerely like you. Last time I kissed you back there in Australia, not just like that..."

Seungmin's eye shot up. "You remember?" Hyunjin gave a shy smile. "Of course, it was your first kiss." Seungmin turned different shades of red. "So? Will you be my boyfriend?" Hyunjin asked, straight forward. "But I have conditions." Seungmin said, "I have promised that I'll never break our friendship again. So whatever the fact may be, we will still be friends. Even if we break up one day, we will still be friends." Hyunjin nodded attentively. 

"Second, if you ever hurt me again, I'll never hesitate to leave you, even if I forgive you, it's not possible for me to be a fool and still like you. " Hyunjin frowned at this, "And why do you think I will hurt you? Have faith in me will you?" He pouted cutely. While Seungmin huffed.

"That's it. And NO public affections." Seungmin said sternly and Hyunjin groaned but still nodded in the end. "So, does that mean we are together?" Hyunjin asked slyly. Seungmin blushed and nodded. 

Hyunjin smiled as he slowly leaned forward as Seungmin waited, eyes shut and tense, making his nose scrunch. He looked so cute and Hyunjin smirked. When the lips touched, it sent sparks throughout both of the males bodies. Seungmin was mesmerised at the moment and was weak. It was not like he hadn't kissed Hyunjin before but this one was full of passion, love and merriment. 

Hyunjin glided his tongue on Seungmin's lower lip. Seungmin opened his mouth without hesitation as Hyunjin slipped his tongue inside. Seungmin was not so experienced and was confused so he let Hyunjin dominate his mouth. The kiss was sweet but somewhere somewhat spicy due to Hyunjin, tasting the tokbokki. 

Seungmin was so into the moment. Lips syncing on each other's, tongue sliding on every corner of his mouth, where as both hearts speeding up with every departure of oxygen. Hyunjin was holding both of Seungmin's thighs and caressing it as Seungmin's hand was tangled in Hyunjin's hair. When...

Growl.

Seungmin's stomach made a noise. Both pulled away as a string of saliva was connected at the end of both males lips. Seungmin was so embarrassed and he blushed more if that was even possible. Yet they were still on the same position. "I think we should ea-" 

"Hey yo! We are here for house warming!!" Came in the high pitched voice of Changbin, who earned a slap from Felix on his head. Minsung were laughing away but Jisung froze, the bag of rice cakes he carried fell from his hand as his jaw dropped. 

"Woah..." Changlix said awkwardly and settled every thing they carried in the kitchen counter as Seungmin shot down from the counter and Hyunjin backed away. "We- we will leave. Just some house warming presents for you." Felix said, flushed. Changbin smirked, "Great job seducing him my friend." That earned another smack from Felix. 

They headed to the door before Seungmin or Hyunjin could speak up and Minho turned around before closing the door, "Well you do look edible in that." He winked. Seungmin turned thousand shades of red as Jisung's curse could be heard outside the door.

The door closed. "Well, that was..." Hyunjin nervously scratched his head and Seungmin sat down in his chair, stuffing his mouth, "Don't mention it." Seungmin just looked so cute with the puffed cheeks, Hyunjin secretly clicked some pictures. 

->->->->->

"Now slow down." Woojin said as Chan was drinking his beer with mouth stuffed with chicken. "You always have to take time and appreciate the flavour of the chicken. It helps you forget your stress as you fall in the pleasure of its flavour." He said as he pulled a piece out of the paper bucket and munched it down, lovingly. "You really do like chicken, huh." Chan chuckled. 

Woojin held up his hand as he said, "Not like, I Love it. Till death may part." He looked at the chicken, earning another chuckle from Chan. "You're so cute." Woojin looked at him and said, "Better see your face first, it's so cute with chicken stuffed in your mouth making your cheeks look chubby." Woojin remarked. 

Chan turned a shade of scarlet. While Woojin laughed heartily in the background.  
They were getting along pretty well after Chan's 'heartbreak.' 

"So? You wanna move on?" Woojin asked as he picked up another piece of chicken. "No not now. I will wait, Hyunjin will hurt my love, just watch." Woojin chuckled, "Let's see about that." 

Chan just side eyed him. Just when he was about to take another swing of beer he saw Hyunjin come in the restaurant with a girl. "See? I told ya. He won't change." He nudged Woojin. Woojin shot up and just laughed, "She is our old school friend, Hyunjin's ex. She is not in his heart anymore trust me. Plus she owes a dance class so she might offer him some work." 

Chan just smiled evilly. "As far as what I have heard about Hyunjin, he never told Seungmin about his so called 'girlfriend'." Chan said as Woojin's body turned cold. 

Hyunjin will fuck up this time...

To be continued...


	35. {35}

Hyunjin looked at her and said, "Let's do one thing after you gather some files about the students, let's meet at my home. I'm going to treat you to a thanks giving meal. How does that sound?" 

The cute girl nodded. "God I missed your food." She said as she slurps her nearly finished drink.Hyunjin just smiled as he looked at her. 

As for Chan and Woojin who were seated at the corner were looking at them carefully. Chan took out his phone. "Are you going to tell Seungmin?" Woojin asked worriedly. Chan looked at him frowning, "Why would I even bother to get in between some other people's business?" 

Woojin was shocked, "But didn't you say you would get him back if he ever hurts him?" Chan just chuckled. "I'm not so bad of a person who will take Seungmin away by middling in their relation. " Woojin sighed in relieve. "God, coming to think of it, you're not so bad." Chan playfully hit Woojin as he chuckled. "Uh huh."

->->->->->

T

he bell rang as Hyunjin was setting the table. Seungmin had just finished wearing some formal attire. "I'm going to get it."Hyunjin said as he pecked Seungmin's forehead. The younger blushed and nodded .

Yuqi stop there with a long elegant white dress. She hugged Hyunjin and Hyunjin stool there frozen for he was taken off guard. "Welcome." He said as he guided her to the table. Seungmin sat there looking at them as he smiled. Yuqi was confused as she said, "I didn't knew we had company." 

Her tone seemed like she was disappointed but nonetheless Hyunjin cleared his throat and sat down, "Of course, he lives with me." Yuqi ignored this as she smiled at Seungmin, "Hello I'm Yuqi." "I'm Seungmin and I heard about you from Hyunjin."

"Oh really." She said said as she looked at Hyunjin with dreamy eyes. "So... you're his friend?" "Actually-" Seungmin cut Hyunjin off, "Yes." Yuqi smiled at this and turned to Hyunjin. "Hyunjin-ah say Ahhh" she opened her mouth wide as she put the forkful of food in front of her. 

Seungmin was trying hard not to laugh at Hyunjin's face. "Uh I have hands you know." Hyunjin said as he looked else where. "But we fed eachother when we were in a relationship." Seungmin looked at Hyunjin sternly. "You-what?" Seungmin was confused. Hyunjin always told Seungmin what not had happened in his life every day and how come he hadn't told him about his girl friend?" Hyunjin became so guilty, "Yuqi! That was before. Now we broke up. Okay?" 

Yuqi looked at Seungmin to answer his question, "Yeah, he was my boyfriend and I'm his ex-girlfriend." She said, proudly.   
Seungmin looked at her and then at Hyunjin. "If you are here to talk about past things and not work then I'm afraid I have to show you out." Hyunjin said sternly. Yuqi pouted, "Aw how can you treat me like this Hyunjin? You know you have welcomed me inside your house-" 

Seungmin banged the table as he stood up, "I'm not here to listen to what you guys did before."Hyunjin was facinated to see Seungmin jealous. Yuqi looked at him and then at Hyunjin, "How could you let him treat me like-" 

"I like that side of you." Hyunjin said. Yuqi had had enough as she stood up and asked, "Are you two in a relationship?" Hyunjin looked at her and opened his mouth when, "Yeah so what are you gonna do about it?" Seungmin said. She rolled her eyes as she huffed, "God! Hyunjin I should've known you would turn out like this and here I thought I had a chance with you." She walked towards the door, "And I don't want you to work under me. I just wanted the night to ourselves-" 

"Just get out will you?" Hyunjin said spitefully. She couldn't take it anymore, her pride hurt so she stomped out of the apartment. 

"I like that side of yours." Hyunjin smirked. Seungmin shook his head, "She's a bitch." Hyunjin laughed as he pecked Seungmin's mouth. Seungmin looked at him and smiled. Hyunjin put his hands around Seungmin's waist as he started kissing him. Seungmin held Hyunjin's shoulder for support.

(A/N): slight smut ahead...;)

"In the count of three, jump." Hyunjin said as he broke the kiss just for a moment. "Three." Seungmin jumped as he wrapped his legs around Hyunjin's waist. It was quiet hard to because of the suit he was wearing but however he managed. As Hyunjin went to their shared bed room without breaking the kiss he placed Seungmin on the bed slowly. He undressed him as Seungmin undressed Hyunjin. 

Seungmin was shy. "So cute~" Hyunjin cooed as he saw the smooth skin of Seungmin and the boy was a blushing mess. Seungmin felt something poke him and when he did look down he saw Hyunjin's crotch. It was big and so was Seungmin's eyes now. "It-ts b-big." He stuttered. Hyunjin smirked and that sent butterflies bursting inside Seungmin's stomach. 

"Yeah, but it'll fit. We'll take things slow since it's your first time." Hyunjin said as he started kissing Seungmin's lips, neck and then he went down to his nipples. Soon he heard Seungmin moan under him and he couldn't hold back anymore. But he knew he had to go slow. He slowly kissed Seungmin's forehead, then his nose, his lips, his neck, his chest, and then went further down kissing his torso. He started pulling his pants down and he could feel Seungmin's body go stiff under his touch. He looked up and smiled, "I love you." He assured as Seungmin replied back with an "I love you too."

When Hyunjin kissed his lips again, the younger relaxed. Hyunjin swore he loved that night. Full of pleasure, love and passion mixed in the air. 

He knew Seungmin was loving it too because the next day, he wouldn't walk for sure. The younger did like him to go rough.   
And God was it good...

To be continued...


	36. {36}

Seungmin woke up with the sun shining directly on his eyes. He blinked for a few times until he was fully awake. He felt same pressure on his waist as he felt Hyunjin snuggle closer to him. Seungmin smiled. 

It had been three years since they have been in a relationship and today was their anniversary. Seungmin was a successful a novelist and Hyunjin owned a cafe of his own. Seungmin performed there every Friday. He still continued to sing. 

Woojin was a vocal trainer and Chan had been a producer. They were in a relationship now. Felix was a dance teacher who taught little children in an elementary school. Changbin and Jisung were also producers and rappers with Chan as 3Racha still made songs. They never broke apart. Minho was a dance trainer who trained future k-pop idols under JYP entertainment. 3racha were under the same lable but they had a half and half contract so they had the freedom to hide their identity 

And guess what, it was Seungmin's wedding today. Hyunjin had proposed him in such a cheesy way, God but it was wonderful. He knew Seungmin didn't like crowded places so he had done that in their new house which was decorated with fairy lights and buckwheat flowers. 

"Hey, you nervous?" He heard Hyunjin say. Seungmin nodded. They were in Australia because their marriage could only be legalised there. "Come on." He said as he guided Seungmin with him to the bathroom. Seungmin took out the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth but Hyunjin just stared at him from the mirror and smiled when their eyes met. He back hugged him and rested his chin on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin just smiled at this. 

"What?"  
"I just didn't realise that I had such a cute friend beside me. I was such a fool." He grinned.  
"Cheesy." Seungmin pretended to cringe. 

Hyunjin looked at him and then started tickling him. He washed his mouth as he laughed. "Hey!" Seungmin said. "Um?" Hyunjin hummed in response. 

"You..." Nevermind, Seungmin thought. 

->->->->->

The ceremony began and Hyunjin was standing on the stage with the priest. They were doing a country side wedding. 

As Seungmin came in with a bouquet of flowers with a white suit on, Hyunjin felt a warm smile spread on his face. Seungmin smiled at him too. As he stood in front of him with both of their hands intertwined, the ceremony went on.

The vow making finished, Seungmin and Hyunjin kissed. A lingering soft peck on his mouth. 

->->->->->

The night was extraordinary. And Seungmin couldn't help but blush the next morning when he woke up with Hyunjin's arms were around his naked waist. "Jinnie..."  
"Humm?" He hummed in response.  
"I think I want a child."Seungmin said as he looked at the walls and the table in the room. Seungmin always wanted to adopt a child, he thought he would have one if he marries or not because he would be paving a bright future for a person who has nothing. 

Hyunjin sat up slowly with his elbow supporting his whole body. "What?"  
"I mean if you don't want one-"  
"You have no idea how happy I am." Hyunjin said as he grinned from ear to ear. "I understand Seungmin. Three years, we do go to work in our cafe and you do sing but the remaining hours at home are boring and too quite. I did want to talk to you about this but I was afraid you'd not be ready for it yet."

Seungmin turned to face in fully as he smiled, "You know you can tell me anything right? Moreover, as we have promised. Your not just my husband or lover but you're still my best friend too. You know I'll understand." Hyunjin nodded, "I'm sorry, I was not ready but...I'm happy now." He said as he smiled at Seungmin lovingly. 

"But." Hyunjin said as Seungmin looked at him with confused eyes. "Can we have a Korean kid, I want him to resemble us."  
"Son it is then!" Seungmin said cheerfully as he wore his clothes. "Let's go to the orphanage today and look for some international orphanage or something! Im so excited!" 

->->->->->

After a year or so, Seungmin and Hyunjin finally had arrived back from Korea. They had went on a vacation to meet eachother's parents. Seungmin's parents were sorry and wanted him back. Seungmin was doubtful at first but after meeting a therapist, his mother had been a better women. His father was quite understanding now too.

Hyunjin's parents were more than happy to know about them. Hyunjin and Seungmin had not found a suitable child who looked like Hyunjin and Seungmin but soon they did find one.

And now they were back with a four year old boy, Hwang Jeong In. He was really cute and had Hyunjin's eyes as he had cheek bones like Seungmin. His cheek bones seemed more prominent when he smiled just like Seungmin's but he had dimples like Hyunjin's. 

He was the most adorable child ever! Hyunjin and Seungmin fell so in love with their son. The cute little pumpkin. 

They had put on Day6's songs and dance and sing along with it as they cleaned the house. Hyunjin carried Jeong In on his shoulders and danced along with Twice's songs. Seungmin had learned to cook fine now so he was the responsible house wife now. 

It was late evening and Seungmin and Jeongin had finished making a cake for Hyunjin. It was his birthday after all. "Now Innie go and put off the lights okay?"  
"But mommy I'm scared if the dark." He whined as Seungmin giggled at his son's cuteness. "Mommy is with you okay? Now lets go string guy!" He said as he walked with Jeongin to put off the lights. 

Just after few minutes they heard Hyunjin arrive at home. He opened the door and froze. He placed his coat on the coat hanger and called out for Seungmin and Jeongin. "I.N where are you son?" He yelled. Where were they? He switched in the light and-" Rwarrrr" Jeongin came in running with his hands thrown before him and imagining his fingers to be claws. 

"The intelligent Velociraptor is coming to daddy for the daily hugs." He said as he growled again. Hyunjin laughed as he opened his arms wide to hug him, "God, Seungmin you're making our son like Dinosaurs like you. You seem smaller than Innie." He laughed but stopped when he saw Seungmin come out with his favourite red velvet cake. 

"Happy birthday love. Innie helped a lot to make this." Seungmin grinned. "Oh is it true I.N?" He said as he reached for his son and patted his head. He then walked to Seungmin with Jeongin following his father too. 

He smiled at Seungmin, "Thank you." He said and closed Jeongin's eyes as he kissed Seungmin's lips. "Dad I'm hungry, can't we eat?" Jeongin sulked. 

They both laughed as they took their son to the kitchen and all sat down for the meal. They gave a thanks giving prayer and dug into the lamb ribs that were the best quality in Australia and it was grilled with barbecue sauce. 

"Heaven~" Jeongin locked his fingers. Seungmin and Hyunjin smiled, "I'm so happy." Hyunjin said as he looked at his happy family. Seungmin couldn't help but blush. 

His their story had started and how it turned out in the end was strange.  
Yet a beautiful strange.

To be continued...


	37. {37}

23:07

The calender read. It had been one whole fun year since Jeongin had entered Hyunjin and Seungmin's family. And it was Seungjin's anniversary too. They had called Woochan to look after Jeongin because, as Hyunjin said, he would take Seungmin somewhere. Woochan had agreed at once because they were like a second parent to Jeongin. 

->->->->->

"Where are we going?" Seungmin asked as he walked hand in hand with Hyunjin. "You'll see." Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, "Is it going to be like what couples do in their date?" He asked him, eyes sparkling for he had never went on a romantic anniversary date. He reckoned it would be special even though we know what will be next but you'll have your significant other with you so it would be better than a move. 

"No." Hyunjin said as he glanced at Seungmin. The shorter latter frowned. "Huh?" Hyunjin felt himself smile, "You'll see." 

After like about fifteen minutes of walking with comfortable silence and enjoying one another's presence, they finally arrived. It was their cafe. Hyunjin guided Seungmin inside the dark building. He then got lost. Seungmin was trying to calm his breathing because he was afraid of darkness when, all the lights went on.

There was a pastry stand with three layers of cake in front of him. On layer was red velvet, second was cheesecake and the third layer was vanilla with Seungmin's favourite fresh strawberry cream. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. The whole room was covered with fairy lights. Seungmin smiled. "It's like what other's do." He said. 

Hyunjin raised a brow, "Do they give you cake as dinner? Do they have you or me?" He asked. Seungmin smirked, "Smartass. No but I know you being here makes everything special, but don't give yourself praises." He playfully rolled his eyes. Hyunjin giggled, "Sit down and enjoy the cakes as we talk."

Seungmin nodded as they sat down. "I hope it's not all those flirty lines you're gonna throw at me." Seungmin said seriously as Hyunjin sat down with two plates and the stand in between. 

Hyunjin shook his head. "No but we're going to talk about us." Seungmin nodded.   
"So...what similarities do you find in ourselves after we lived together?" Seungmin asked randomly as he poked on this cake with his fork. He was truly happy but he would keep his thanks for later.

"Well, I learned that we're different in many ways. First, you prefer to share your problems with the person who you trust, in person. Unlike me who goes on telling you my problems through text or call." Hyunjin said.

"That's true. I just feel like you're not honest with me and yourself. I prefer to comfort someone in person, so I can see through your eyes and see what you actually feel." Seungmin said as he looked at Hyunjin who was eating his red velvet cake. "But I do understand that you are just afraid to show your feelings to someone, and you can't open up completely after that." Hyunjin smiled at that. "And you're scared people will think your not manly when you cry." Seungmin teased. Hyunjin glared at him.

They did have similar taste in food but Seungmin liked three flavours in cake and there was a long list for each specific variety of food. Hyunjin then said, "Okay then you go next." 

Seungmin nodded, "I would say, we like different things, do different things and think in different ways." Hyunjin looked at him, "One example for each?" 

Seungmin took a bite of his cheese cake. "Like, we do different things for example, you tend to keep your fustration and anger inside you, but if we do try to talk to you when you're not calm we end up making you loose your patience. For me, I show my anger for a split second and then- it's gone." 

Hyunjin laughed, "Truth." He said as he sipped from his apple drink. "We like different things because you prefer semi light shades, comedy, dance etc and I have a totally different taste than yours. I like pastel shades and black, I like horror and singing, etc but overall one thing we have in common is, we both like music." 

Hyunjin nodded. Seungmin started having some vanilla with strawberry icing cake, "We have different ways of thinking, like really different." "Sure thing." Hyunjin agreed. "You're matured I agree. But you can be a child when you're angry, jealous or sad. And specially if it is food." Hyunjin said as he fed Seungmin some red velvet cake as the younger pouted. "Well, don't forget how stubborn you can be when you feel happy, sad, angry, jealous etc. Okay!" Seungmin said as he sulked, eating his cake. 

Hyunjin cooed at the sight. "You're always a messy eater." He said as he leaned forward and licked the cream from Seungmin's mouth and nose. Seungmin sat frozen on spot. 

"Are you going to finish all the cake by yourself?" Hyunjin asked, Seungmin unfrozen, "No I'll keep a piece from each cake for Jeongin." Hyunjin tried to hide his smile because he knew even if Seungmin wanted to, he couldn't eat all the cake and thank God it was a less sugar containing cake because the next day his tooth would give both Hyunjin and Seungmin a hard time. 

After they were done having all the cake which Seungmin did ask Hyunjin to pack and take home for he couldn't eat it all up.   
They walked hand in hand down the cherry blossoms. It was already midnight now. They had revived old memories and Seungmin was really grateful for the day with Hyunjin.

"You know me so well." Seungmin said as he dreamily looked at the cherry blossoms. "That you like simple and sweet dates and the full attention of your partner and that you like to have unhealthy food in great amounts and walk under your favourite tree?" Hyunjin said as he looked at Seungmin. "You forgot one thing." 

Hyunjin was clueless. "That I love you." Seungmin said as he stopped and hugged the older. Hyunjin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "Thank you for today." Seungmin said as he buried his head on Hyunjin's chest. "And I love you too." Hyunjin said softly. 

They went on walking in silence and when they came to the end of the cherry blossoms street, Seungmin looked at Hyunjin as he said, "So finally our love story has ended." Seungmin said smiling. 

"No, our love story is a neverending story." Hyunjin said, holding his hands.

"For we will never stop loving each other."

Seungmin smiled. "I'm so happy we have Jeongin now." Hyunjin smiled too, "As a mark of our love." He said as leaned down slowly. 

Seungmin closed his eyes shut as he felt the soft pair of thick lips on his. They fit perfectly as always and Seungmin still felt the butterflies inside his stomach. He always felt the fast beating of Hyunjin's heart on his collarbone side as he was taller. 

Just like what people say, love never changes. But the people do and now both of them had become more mature and expressive with their feelings and had stopped what people think and fearing them, because they could never control you nor your feelings. 

You deserve happiness.  
You deserve love.  
You deserve care.   
You deserve acceptance.  
You deserve the world.  
And most importantly, you deserve comfort and freedom.

The End.


End file.
